The ET, The Psychopath, and The Mafia
by ShadowTheCannibal
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis is a serial killer. Who happens to run a circus. When the economy runs into the ground, he has no choice but to find a new attraction. He doesn't know that by doing it, he becomes a small, but very important step into rebuilding a distant, dying planet. SxC. Warnings inside! (Under editing and slight construction!)
1. Day 1-2

(WARNINGS: HEAT CYCLES/HEAT MATING, SLIGHTLY UNDERAGE (depends on how you look at it), VIOLENCE, SLIGHT RELIGION SMASHING (again, it's on how you look at it), HERMAPHRODITE ANATOMY, ALIEN REPRODUCTION)

(EDITED AND SLIGHTLY CHANGED! ;D) 1/27/2016

Sebastian Michaelis was only trying to find a new attraction for his circus. See, the economy had run into the ground with the new president, and people were losing jobs all over the country. No jobs means no money. No money means that no one will go to his circus. No people in his circus means no escape from this **pathetic** world.

So the ringmaster had to find something _so_ amazing, and _so_ extraordinary, that people would spend their precious last dimes and job-searching time just to _see_ it. And the Black Market seems like a good place to start look for this said attraction.

"I'ma tellin' ya Jack! The thing had razor sharp teeth! And claws! Oh, it was hideous, I'ma tellin' ya… covered in muddy fur, too..." a thick cockney accent spoke to it's drinking partner.

Sebastian was hovering near by, watchful wine red eyes scanning for something decent. A conversation between two drunks caught his attention.

"Pfft, bug off. Only thing vicious that lives in dos' old woods are damn coons'. Unless you was drunk off your ass, or a giant rabid coon' 'tacked ya, then i don't believe it."

"I'ma serious!" the first one insisted. "I bet ya it's that demon they're lookin' for. If i had 'nuff cash ta' catch it with, I'd be swimming in dough." At this, Sebastian intervened.

"A demon?" the wine-eyed ringmaster asked. The smarter of the two elderly drunks spoke up.

"Ya. Somethin' 'bout a devil runnin' around the old Funtom woods. Ya know, the creepy old one? I hurd' some cult lives down dar'" Not so smart after all, mused Sebastian.

"Big money is on it's head too," the other one said with glassed over eyes. Sebastian pondered over this, before pushing back the urge to smirk maliciously. He thought of the perfect plan. If he manages to find this 'devil', he could place it in the circus. If it shows to be useless enough, he'll sell it.

"Where can i find the people looking for this… devil?"

The younger and drunker of the two drunks pulled out a crumbled up paper in his coat pocket with alcohol stricken hands, and tossed it to Sebastian. "The place is on far'. I'm pretty sure it's those people who run da' freak show… ya' know, _down 'dar_ "

Sebastian knew very well what ' _down there_ ' ment.

Everything illegal and unsanitary happened there. He sighed, knowing he shouldn't mess with those people, but he had a circus to look after, right? Besides, even if he did get mixed up with 'down there', he had connections of his own to help... And his own urges...

~Day 2~

Funtom Woods is where the 25 year old ringmaster finds himself just a few hours later. He pauses to think over his plans, leaned up against the side of his trailer (which was attached to his pick-up truck), staring into the dark foggy swamp. He had ropes and traps in the trunk, as well as two metal cages. One was used for lions, the other for the poodles. Both made from strong metal, so it was not easily broken. He didn't know how big this monster of sorts would be -everyone he asked had different opinions-, so he didn't take any chances.

It didn't take long for the wine-eyed beauty to find the 'demon'.

He didn't really think it of a 'demon'. More like something out of those _Narnia_ books. And the little… beast was clearly nothing of what he expected. Like it's stunning elegance and grace.. for something so fragile looking and… _pissed-off_.

The being attacked first, catching the ringmaster by surprise. Sebastian was walking calmly, barely a few feet within the swamp when he heart a twig snap. Then another. Then the sound of running paws. Little claws suddenly attached themselves onto his back, hands gripping his neck as if to choke him to death. His first thought was that some human had attacked him, but a very feline like yowl made him think otherwise.

Sebastian knew how to fight. So he had no problem regaining control. He had learned Krav Maga well, and the skill of dominance had become an art of sorts. He flipped the little creature over his back and pinned it down by smooth baby-skinned shoulders, as pale as milk.

It's face was mostly human... as well the upper half of its body. It hissed so passionately with anger and pain, it made Sebastian groan at anticipation of hurting it more. The being was human- he thinks. Somewhere around early teenage years. Perhaps 13-16.

Sebastian continued to get the upper hand of the little teen, and tied it by hog-style. It was a little thing, no more than 100 pounds at most, despite it's prepubescent-child sized body. It had sharp, slate-furred feline ears on the upper sides of its head, currently laid back in aggression. The tops of it's hands had a dust of fur, fingernails more like little, easy to break, kitten claws.

Sebastian decided then and there he liked associating the little one with cats. Because it also had cat legs, and tail.

It's waist started to have dusting of fine fur, similar to the color of it's unusual hair and ears. From here, it quickly thickens into a full on coat. Starting at the hips, bones are more curved and thin, knees closer to feline haunches than a mere mutation. And there, right where feet would be, was two little slate/gray paws worthy of being called adorable in every aspect.

It looked up with such anger, such _agony_ , but held worry of the events to come behind those large, innocent eyes. The beings right eye was a shocking violet and lavender, like late sunset. The left eye was much darker, the same color one gets on a late night sky of nothing but stars and constellations. It made Sebastian want to run his fingers under those eyes, to see how it's tears fall.

He smiled softly at his new little kitten. He was bent down on his heels, and reaches out a hand to run his fingers down his inhuman, satin like skin of his left cheek. As he did this, the little hybrid child kid suddenly showed its bright, white fangs and teeth, and took a pretty good bite on the ringmaster's thumb joint. He gasps a bit, surprised, and rips his hand away, only to cause a rip in his skin. As he does, he notices within a blink of an eye, that the little alien child's canines retracted ever so slightly. _A vampire?_

Sebastian drags his new prize to the trailer, pushing it into the lion's cage. The little hybrid was to fragile to break out… it seemed ridiculous to put him in a cage meant for beasts. But, the poodle cage was a tad too small.

Sebastian then took to time to see if it was male, or female.

He places his white-gloved hands on the calves of the smaller one with seductive slowness, running his hands down to his flanks and haunches, spreading furr away from the creature's neither regions. The hybrid suddenly hisses, twisting away as if the ringmaster had burned it. It's long tail curled up to hide itself, a dark, shameful blush showed.

Sebastian smirked, and forcefully pulled it's legs apart, determined now.

At first he had believed the little hybrid to be a girl, when it so _gleefully_ attacked him. It's slender waist, child-bearing hips... Its face round and full, plump pink lips, little fangs showing from a snarl. But it's voice was a bit (a _bit)_ too deep to be female… chin small, yet strong. Hands slender as well, but in a way that shows a young boy's rough grip on his surroundings.

Now Sebastian need a pronoun in which to refer to the creature as. He first thinks its a girl, again. A small, very cat like vegina sat huddled wear a human's perineal would be. A _h… a little girl indeed_ , he thought for a split second, before his brain got a mind explosion. Something's peaking from the very start of the orifice.

While staring at it's 'genitals' the little hybrid kit yowled again, it's blush now traveling down to it's neck, and chest and shoulders. It was obvious it had some sort of mental capabilities of a human. Sebastian chuckles and pressed a gloved finger to the swollen opening, wondering what was wrong with her clitoris.

It peaked further out.

The strangeness and oddity of it made Sebastian let go, and realizing that the little girl's clit was not a clit.

It was an erection.

The little girl, was not a girl. And not quite a boy. Sebastian had never met a hermaphrodite before, so it only fueled his secret discomfort with the situation. However, the look on the little being's face keeps the ringmaster from killing it. The younger whined with shame, it's hands and paws straightening against the rope tied above it. It's face bright red, like dark rose pettle. And as soft, too...

But the little didn't seem it was ready to surrender at all. It shoot the most pitiful, menacing looking glare at the ringmaster as if it would kill him with it's eyes; even through the haze of shame… and _**lust?**_

The ringmaster goes through from mental knowledge. That yowl was familiar to Sebastian.

See, he loved cats. He's had his fair share. In fact, he had two cats now. Nanna and Poe. Speaking of which, they were sniffing about the cage with curiosity and… mixed feelings. Nanna, the female, looked ready to claw the hybrid's eyes out. She hissed and arched her back, showing domanince. However, her partner Poe looked happy. A bit to happy.

Sebastian knew how cats were around new cats. Typically it takes time for a cat to get use to another of it's kind. But, a male cat would be quite the gentlemen when with a female in heat. Female cat on female cat never ended well anyway- unless both where in heat, in which neither bothered with the other. And his cats acted just like that.

He's had Poe for a few years, and Nanna was a year old. Poe had been very interesting in Nanna's pee, and often sprayed his urine around. Sebastian had to line the walls of the trailer with newspaper. But that would only mean that Nanna was close to going into heat… she made a few mating yowls, but didn't let her potential mate mount her or go into the frog crouch. So the ringmaster knew a female cat's heat yowl.

His little hybrid child had a very similar sound….

Oh what fun, he thought with a devil-envy smirk.


	2. Day 3

(Read end a/n! Not edited!)

~Day 3~

Sebastian was annoyed. Very annoyed. He stood with a pained expression, back straight and armed crossed over his silver-button vest. His crew was scampering to and fro, shouting orders as they tried to pull up the white and red circus tent.

"No! Not over there, Bard! Mister Sebastian said place that pole to the right of the tiger's cage. yes he did!"

"Bull. Prett'eh sure eh' said left!"

"Oh guys, stop fighting, please! Your scarring Plu-plu!"

"Has anybody seen Nina?"

"I think she's in her trailer, Prince!"

"Oscar says it's an hour till' Lunch...:"

"Uuuuuggh, Claude! Help me button up my shorts!"

"Not now, Your highness, I'm directing the elephants…"

Sebastian rubbed his temples and sighed. So much work, so much idiots… why did he even work here? _**Because of your bitch mother**_ …

The ringmaster walked over to his second-in-command, Claude, who was trying to lead the Elephants out of the moving trailer. "Make sure no one dies while I'm gone," He says, in which he received a yellow-eyed glare in return.

Sebastian then made his way to his personal trailer, his black tail coat flapping gently in the soft late-fall wind.

His little kitten had not yet shown his white flag.

Sebastian had decided, after last night, that the younger was more on the 'male' spectrum. Because 'he' had quite the temper, and 't exactly showing signs of a 'little girl'. He had even proven this more when Sebastian discovered that he had more of a 'human' mind than he originally thought. Even when the ringmaster tried to feed the little kitten, he just turned his head to the side, chin up, arms crossed.

 _~Flashback~_

''Come on out little one… I untied you now, so you can eat…" the wine-eyed man had untied the little cat-satyr, but it continued to glare in the back of the metal cage. His nebelung like legs pulled to his chest, tail flicking back and forth, puffed out in aggression.

Sebastian sighed and tossed the bowl of tuna in the cage, hoping it would eat soon. He walked away after, leaving the cage open. Maybe he could come out?

The ringmaster sat on his couch, pulling out a book from the side table, preparing himself for a little reading before bed. It was about a half hour before anything else exciting happened in the trailer of the psychopath.

A childish, curious face peaked out from the metal box. Ears back, whiskers twitching in watchful thought, as he slowly crawled out from the cage.

Sebastian sat still, eyes watching with the blazing fire of hell. The little cat-satyre boy/girl had not yet acknowledged the ringmaster who was behind the cage, behind him. As he came out, tail flicking as he watched Nanna glare from her perch on the window. Then, the little one did something surprising to Sebastian. It stood up.

About standing at 4'11'', in all his naked glory, skin pale and near-translucent in the dull light of the trailer. His legs looking a bit odd, like a cat standing up on it's back legs. But it seemed used to it, and walked to the window. Nanna was watching with judgmental eyes, and hissed when the pre-teen walked up. He did the same, canines suddenly extending longer. Then, much to Sebastian's delight, spoke.

"Damn little Earthling… Damn Earth. Damn humans," He growled, turning around on a delicate paw, before freezing, seeing the ringmaster sitting with a smirk, book in lap.

"So you can talk?" was his response, voice dripping in sin.

The cat-satyr stood frozen, face shocked, mouth open slightly in a 'o' shape. The canines extended again, and he extended his claws on both arms and legs.

"No need for violence… I simply want to help you… whatever you maybe."

The pre-teen alien relaxed a little, but gave a perplexed look, but didn't respond.

Sebastian sighed and stood up, and his little one just gracely skidded out of the way. He bent down to the cage, seeing the bowl of tuna untouched. "Aren't you hungry?"

"It's not time to eat yet," was the first thing out of the hybrid's mouth directed to its capture.

"What do you mean, love?"

"I ate, like, five days ago. Are you mentally challenged? My uncle warned me about people like you,"

Sebastian blinked, his calm and calculating mask fallen for a split second. The boy rolled his eyes and walked to the door like 'not eating for five days' was normal. "I want to leave,"

"You may not,"

"Don't fuck with me, human,"

"Are you proposing that?"

"What are you ramping on about?" The little one just gave a navie look.

"Ah… so you're a virgin?"

"Huh? What are y-...(his whiskers give a little shake).. wait, WHAT!? THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" he yelped as he realized what he had said before, fur puffed back out, hands clenching into fists. His face turned bright pink, along with his neck and shoulders. Sebastian smirked and walked up to him, slamming his hand on the door. "Unfortunately kitten, you're mine now. My future rests on your shoulders," The ringmaster purred, eyes glazed with the mask of lust. Truly, Sebastian just wanted to toy with his new pet. Tainting him/her could lead everything down an unfamiliar path. Sebastian didn't like unfamiliar paths. And the little alien in front of him was enough. Besides, he has never marked a virgin before. He also didn't know how 'marking' his little kitten would work.

"I belong to no one!"

"Well you do now, kitten,"

"I'm not a kitten! I'm almost full grown!"

"Huh, fine then. Whatever you say, love" Sebastian says sweetly as he can, as he maneuvers himself around his new pet to the couch.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to steal your cherry in the middle of the night." he chuckles darkly, waving the little cat-satyr closer. The pre-teen gave a perplexed yet confused glare once more before going to the couch, flopped down violently, crossed his arms, and pouted with a same look one might imagine a 4 yld would act who didn't get his cookies.

As Sebastian had read close to a page and a half, he decided to try talking to the alien again. "What's your name?" The ringmaster asked, looking up to find the little one in the same position as before. But this time the little one just glares before going back to his own little world, sulking with an angry aura. Sebastian sighs and stops reading, announces to the little one that he will be going to bed. And if he shall find that he escaped during the night, all hell shall be upon him. The little one listened, and reminded on the couch all night pouting and cursing his captor's face, for he did not yet know his name.

~Present~

Sebastian opens the trailer door, and before he steps inside, is greeted with a new smell. A foul smell.

The cat-satyr was sitting on top of the metal cage, the right leg out in front of him, the other one in the air as he licked his heel and paw/foot. He gave a passing look, half glare, half sleepiness, and half… malice?

The trailer reeked of cat-piss. This could mean a few things. One; Poe or Nanna could have gotten pissed with their owner, and decided to pee somewhere else were of the litter-box. Two; Nanna is going into heat, and Poe is interested, so he sprays. Three… was it his new pet?

The little one continued bathing his legs with feline-flexibility and grace. Poe was sniffing around the edge of the couch, tail high and scrotum swollen, mouth open as he tasted the smell as well of the wet-spot on the black fabric. Nanna was looking very angry, standing nearby and death-glaring at the cat-satyr.

Sebastian was frozen for a moment, looking at the scene before him. He then turned to his new pet, closing the door with scary gentleness. "Did you pee… on my couch?" Sebastian said roughly, his smooth and seducing manner fallen. The hybrid just glares with mischievous glee, looking over his paw in the air. Sebastian huffed as he went to the right edge of his black leather couch, seeing yellow liquid grip onto the white carpet. Nanna hide behind the side, peeking out with her brown and beige ears laid back, growling lowly. Poe was in a frenzy, meowing happily. At this, Sebastian was confused. But then he remember when he had first captured the hybrid child.

Sebastian did not know anything about his new pet's anatomy, except that it had both male and female reproduction systems. Was it going into heat, like he had predicted? He turned back to said creature, who had moved to the couch, looking down with a ruling glare. "I want to leave," he said flatly.

"I already told you, kitten. You may not,"

The cat-satyr just growled, and flicked his tail as he jumped down on all fours, crawling to his cage.

Sebastian sighs, and walks over to the cage. "Good morning to you too, little kitten. I would have said this when it was morning, but i didn't want to wake you up. I thought i should reward you by letting you sleep in… for you managed to open up a little last night. But it seems now that i must punish you for pissing on my couch."

The cat-satyr had it's back face to the ringmaster, head suddenly lashing back to stare at the wine-eyed man in silent fear. He opened his mouth to speak, but ended up yelping as Sebastian grabbed his hips, dragging him out.

" _Let me go! Stawp_!" He squealed, twisting in all directions possible, as his captor dragged him to the couch. "Clean it," Sebastian said, holding the hybrid's head down, and pointing to the pee-stain. Poe flinched as he saw the cat-satyr get thrown to the ground, then held down by it's head. He hesitated for a bit, before going to it's rear, and sniffing around, mouth open ajar. Sebastian shooed Poe away with a hand, the black cat hissing in return.

"Clean it," Sebastian repeats, giving his head a little shake. " _What what_?!"

"Find something. If you can't, then clean it with your tongue."

"Screw you!"

"That would be my pleasure, kitten,"

" _IMNOTAKITTEN_!"

"Then tell me your name,"

"…" The cat-satyr went still, and tilting his head a little to look up at the wine-eyed man.

"Tell me and I'll let you go. You don't have to clean your own piss up,"

The little one looked like he was processing this in his head, before he spoke.

"Fuck you,"

The little one ended up on his haunches, with carpet and leather cleaner and a rag.

AN hour later, Sebastian found himself cleaning his trailer up. It was a modern size trailer, attached to a black Ram. The living room and kitchen tied together, with a couch and shelves on one side, with cabinets, sinks, microwave and stove across from it. On the end of the hall, was his bedroom and a small staircase to the upstairs/attic. He had a small room with a simple, plain white queen-sized bed, a dark rustic wooden dresser, and a little flat-screen on top. Up the stairs was a little office with a desk, and all of Sebastian's trinkets, keepsakes, and souvenirs from past faces.

The cat-satyr had explored his new domain while Sebastian cleaned up, avoiding the space that held Sebastian at all times. It had acquired to Sebastian that his new little pet was in quite the fix. He was a virgin, and a horny virgin at that. The hybrid would lick at his legs and tail, legs pressed together if he was upright, and a bit spread apart if he was on all fours. This morning when Sebastian got up to wake everybody up, he checked on the hybrid before leaving. He was curled up in his cage, with a pillow and blanket the ringmaster and lended him. He was whining and panting in his sleep, his slate colored hair damp and stuck to his face in a fevered sweat, one hand unconsciously rubbing at his neightherrigions. The sight was surprisingly arousing to the ringmaster. But this confused him.

Sebastian's thing had never been little boys. It had always been middle-aged whores. Of course, Sebastian wasn't a goodie-goodie, but he knew better than to stalk in _that_ crowd. Children always had brought a smile to his face, whatever age. He liked to see them smile and laugh, gasp in excitement and glory as they watch his shows. But he never felt anything sexual towards them. Never. Children were too innocent, and such a joy to see. It reminded Sebastian that he too was human. And he too was once innocent like that.

The ringmaster found himself thinking of this morning's scene, and groaned at the thought. He needed to hurt something. Or he might aim these feelings at his new pet.

The little kitten was currently bathing himself again, this time on Sebastian's bed. His feline-legs spread out, tail between his legs and in the air as he bathed that appendage. His hands lay in gently made fists on his smooth stomach, pawing gently at his hips. Sebastian narrowed his red eyes, black hair falling into his face as he watched his little one lick himself.

"Do you have to do that on my bed?" Sebastian says, voice a bit to horse for his taste. The hybrid lifted his head, tail flicking softly against his neck as his body became conscious of his surroundings. "Why can't I?"

"I never said you couldn't,"

"You implied it,"

"No. It's just that people here on _Earth_ don't go around licking themselves on other people's beds,"

The alien rolls his azure/violet eyes as he flops back, legs naturally spreading out due to the feline bone structure. "If you plan to bore me to death, you're doing a pretty good job of doing it,"

"I'm not. I have plans for you, sweet," Sebastian says, his mask of seduction and cold-calculation returning. "I'm waiting for my crew to assemble the circus before I train you,"

"Circus? What's a circus?"

"Yes, circus. Haven't you been to one before? (Sebastian receives a glare) Ha, well it's a entertainment group of sorts… We travel around to different places, set up our tent and side attractions, and people come to pay money to see said attractions".

"It sounds childish,"

"Yes, maybe it is. But people with rare and special talents work here, and exotic animals as well,"

At this, the cat-satyr rolls back over, watching Sebastian clean the microwave. "Talents? Exotic animals?" He echos with worry, getting an idea. "Wait… do you plan to show me off to your fellow humans like some… like some… trophy?"

"That word's a bit harsh. But I'm not going to lie to you,"

The alien stares for a moment, before growling and jumping off the bed and running to the office upstairs. Sebastian sighs and puts his rag down, knowing he pushed the little one away.

The door suddenly opens and Bard bursts in, "Tent's all up! I made lunch, so hurry if ya' want some!" The American ex-soldier chirps before shutting the door as he leaves.

Sebastian groans and runs his hands into his hair. He went to leave, but realized something he finds terrifying. He, for the first time in his life, is sexually frustrated.

 _A/N: Thanks for reading! Maybe I'll be able to update in a few days… But try to listen to 'Trust Me' by 'The Devil's Carnival'. DOESN'T IT ALREADY SOUND PERFECT!?. Anyway, this story's gunna have plenty of fluff… and some other stuff. But not too much, despite what it looks like so far. Our little Ciel won't give his body up so fast! XD And some questions to think of before next time… Why won't our little Ciel-kun tell Sebby his name? Why does he sound like he hate's Earth? Is he truely going into a 'heat'. Stay tuned to find out! :D~ Shadow_


	3. Day 3-5

_~Day 3.5~_

When Sebastian finished lunch with his crew, (a bunch of slightly-burnt frozen foods, thank's to Bard {he just had a salad}) and checked around the plot of land to make sure everything was in order. He smiled at the tigers and lions, and they grunt/roared in return. The only problem was the small crowd of people that greeted him when he finished making sure the bleachers were in place. He didn't want to be sued anytime soon for a broken seat.

"Um… Mister Sebastian, sir?" squeaked a purple-dyed hair girl, named Mayrin. "Did ya find that new 'attraction' ya was talkin' about a few days ago, did ya'?"

"Hehehe, ya boss'. Much as we luv ya, we can't survive off of the _emergency fund_ foreva'." Cackled the circus doctor, Undertaker. Sebastian smiled darkly at his worried crew, knowing they have no idea that the 'emergency fund' was just money that he had gotten from selling ex-employees organs. _**All except one person though**_. The thought in itself was enough to brighten the ringmaster's troubles for a little bit.

"Ah… yes, I found the perfect solution… All i need to do now is train i-," Sebastian hesitated, as he was about to call his new pet a 'it'. He decided to refer to his pet a ' _he_ ' as if he was referring to a person. ' _He_ ' didn't seem to happy to be treated like some animal. "-is train _him_ , and we can start selling tickets in two days or so…"

" _Oh_! Perfect! I still have time to practise with Pola?" yelped a young girl, Elizabeth was her name, who owned a little brown pony named Pola, on which she usually danced on.

"Yes, you all have time to practise a bit… I'll be in my trailer most of the time, so try not to disturb me… or our new member. I suspect you know how to handle everyone while I'm busy?" he turned to Claude at the last part of his mini talk, who was currently smiled like a bastard to hear that he won't see a lot of his boss for a few days. But then frowned, seeing as he had work to do. He nodded somberly, eyes once more dark and emotionless.

The small group of circus people cheered to hear this, and slowly they all dispersed among the circus's plot of land to tell the others. Before he departed with the rest, he called out to Undertaker, who was chuckling to himself, knowing a new surprise is coming.

"Yes, boss?" he asked with a snicker.

"I have a few questions to ask of you… you do remember the contract when I re-hired you?" Sebastian asked, referring to the paper everyone had to sign when hired. All they needed to do was keep the secrets of the circus, and not rat anybody out. If someone went against this contract… well, no one really knew. Or was alive to tell the tale. Except for Sebastian.

"Of course, of course! What shall I be of help with?"

"Do you believe in aliens?" Sebastian asked without hesitation.

Undertaker went blank for a moment, his chuckles stopping for a split second. Then after a few seconds of silence, he burst out laughing. The wine-eyed killer sighed darkly.

"Aw~ Is Sebby suddenly interesting in sci-fi~?"

"No. I just need to show you something."

And so Sebastian did. He lead his old 'friend' to his trailer, wondering and raging inside, though his face was cold and calculating. The Undertaker was a odd man, a bit shorter than Sebastian by a head, with long, white messy hair that hid his constant shit-eating grin. He wore long black robes and had long wooden necklaces on, sometimes having little animal skulls on them. Today, he had a small frog's skull on his usual chains.

"Hmm hmm hmm, I wonder what you dragged in this time, Teddy~!" Undertaker cackled again, loving to use the old 'ted bundy' joke on his boss. Sebastian glared, knowing that his old 'friend' was the only other living soul on this planet who knew of his 'hobby'.

"Just try not to scare him, alright?"

"Sure thing! And what you said back there… you hesitated before calling him a 'him'. Is it some sort of weird animal?"

"You… could say that," Sebastian says darkly, before unlocking the trailer door. A eyebrow twitched in masked-annoyance. Like last time, he was greeted with the stench of cat-piss… more like alien-piss.

"Peeeeee-eeew! Is Poe spraying? I told you ta' get that old tomcat fixed, or the whole circus will smell like pee-pee!" Undertaker snickered.

Sebastian just glared darkly, seeing no signs of Poe or the cat-satyr. He walked in with a unusually quiet Undertaker, looking around for the pre-teen. Nanna and Poe was behind the couch, and the two future mates where bathing each other. The ringmaster guessed that Nanna's heat was speed up due to her jealousy. Sebastian then looked toward his open bedroom, seeing a flash of a slate-colored tail. He sighs and walks over, seeing a stain on the bed. He glares and looks on the other side of the bed, seeing the little brat curled up with a glare.

"Come here and meet a friend of mine, _kitten_ ," he says through clenched teeth.

The hybrid-child shakes his head, and backs up a bit. Fortunately, Undertaker comes bounding over to see who… or what Sebastian is talking to. "Aww, it's a little b-" Undertaker pauses, as he process what he sees. His mouth opens in a little gap, before he starts laughing uncontrollably. So bad that the pre-teen looks ready to faint from fright/annoyance, while Sebastian cracks his neck, as he pulls of the bed's soiled covers.

"IT'S A LITTLE NEKO! HAHAHAHA, it's sooooo cute too! Have you tainted it yet? I know how much you love cats~" Undertaker said, sitting up and wiping his nose.

"How many times _must_ I tell you? I am _not_ a pedofile! And I'm not into the whole beastiality thing, so you can forget it." Sebastian says harshly, a bit shaken up from all these foreign feelings popping up out of nowhere.

"Aww, but who can ignore this face? Is it a boy? It looks like a boy. But his hips are so… girly! If you're not going to fuck him, can I~?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Sebastian and the cat-satyr yelled this at the same time. Suddenly the trailer went quiet again, and Sebastian started to wonder how many times he will run into these awkward silences today.

Undertaker laughs and rolls over again, and the cat-satyr dashes out of the room on all fours, zooming up the stairs.

"That was completely unethical, Doctor," Sebastian growls lowly, tossing the old sheets to the corner of the room as he opens a closet to get new ones.

"Aww~ I was just playing! You know I'm asexual anyway. And its Undertaker! 'Doctor' sounds much to formal! Now… what did you want to ask me about your little pet?"

"I'm not sure really… as you saw before, he can talk. He seems to know English pretty well. He can also walk… But there's one thing i really don't understand so far."

"And that is…?"

"He has tesicals… but also a vagina." Sebastian says, eyes glazing over a bit when he remembers when he first checked to see what gender his pet was. Seeing that clear, creamy fluid drip from the little pink opening made him shiver.

"Wait… both male and female genitals?"

"You heard me correctly."

"Hmm… well, I'm afraid there's… (undertaker laughs some more) not much i can do, except maybe contact Hange to see if she can experiment on it! Oh, and if it dies, can I dissect it? Pretty please~?"

"No," was the ringmaster's very out-of-character response.

Later, after help him clean up and make the bed and left, Sebastian went upstairs to check on his kitten, making sure it didn't die or something. Or worse, it peed on something again.

But he sighed as he saw the little 'neko' curled up, sound asleep on the black leather chair, snoring - _purring?-_ softly. He went to get the blanket he gave to the pre-teen and covered him up, watching his ears twitch and paws/feet flinch every once and awhile. The ringmaster smiled a bit, unknowingly. He ran a bare hand down the little one's cheek, shivering as he shivered in return. His skin reminded Sebastian of the smoothness on the inside of one's heart.

~Day 4~

The next day was long and tiresome, with little excitement. When the ringmaster woke and dressed after a quick shower, he went to check on his little kitten, who had migrated to the metal cage overnight, blanket in toe. He was awake, and looked a bit bothered. When Sebastian said good morning, the little one just glared and backed away, before leaning up and shutting the door with a loud bang, still glaring through the bars. The cat-satyr's face and upper chest was flushed, and his eyes tired and droopy. His legs seemed to be shaking a little, and his tail risen a bit at the base. The sight made the ringmaster growl darkly, ignoring the sudden tightness in his black pants, and went to wake everyone up. He returned shortly after, to find that the hybrid-child had yet to move.

"Are you planning on coming out? You do know that you can go wherever inside the trailer? You're not a prisoner for Pete's sake." But the little one just hissed, and panted ever so slightly when it's captor walked by to take his tail coat and vest off. Behind the haze the hybrid was in, he seemed to say ' _I am a prisoner!_ '.

Sebastian unbuttoned his black dress shirt a little at the top, showing off a peak of a pale toned chest and collar bones. The hybrid whimpered when it's captor went to sit on the couch.

"Are you… going into heat? I'm only asking because you have all the signs…" He asked after a while of staring at the little one. And much to Sebastian's surprise and delight, his little kitten answered.

"I am. It's why I was sent here," The alien spoke, but didn't say or reply to anything for the rest of the morning, evening, and most of the night.

For the rest of the day, Sebastian stayed inside and read, occasionally looking up to find the cat-satyr asleep or awake, hot, and bothered. When he got up to ready himself for bed, he looked over at the little boy in the unlocked cage to find him looking back with longing yet exhausted eyes. The ringmaster sighed and walked over, only to receive a pitiful hiss. The wine-eyed demon-of-a-man took a knee at the gate of the cage, and opened it. His kitten whined and backed up, looking shameful as he stared at this blanket and pillow.

"Do you want to come to bed with me?" Sebastian asked, his hair falling in front of his perfectly sculpted face.

"What do you mean?" he squeaked in reply, yet still tried to look haughty.

"I'm not going to touch you… -smirk- unless you want me to, of course (sebastian gets a hateful glare). I'm just asking if you want to sleep next to me. You seem a bit… homesick." Sebastian said, knowing that the 'boy' did look homesick. The cat-satyr looks up with his mismatched eyes, before nodding. Sebastian stayed where he was as he watched the little one walk ungracefully out of the cage, to his captor. He smirked and picked him up bridal-style, getting a gasp, a groan, and a hiss all at once.

The ringmaster gently laid his new pet on the bed, straightening his back. Before he turned around, he risked a quick glance at the pre-teen. His feline legs, naturally open a bit, shook ever so slightly, was giving a good view of a little pink penis that was poking it's head from the case that it lived. Under the alien's testicals, the pink and now puckered womanhood was a shameful blush-red, and leaked lubricants. The ringmaster didn't realize he was staring until the cat-satyr threw a pillow at his face.

"It's not funny! I can't help it!" he yowled sadly, turning away in shame and lust-stricken. Sebastian shook his head and threw the pillow back to it's spot, and quickly shed himself of his slacks in exchange for baggy black sweats. He finished unbuttoning his dress shirt, and threw this day's cloths into the hamper, and then walked to bed. Surprised, he found the pre-teen looking up at him.

"Your legs…" He started out. "your legs have no fu-hair?"

Sebastian chuckled gently, and pulled the covers up as he slipped in. His little one followed suit, but stayed at the other side of the bed. "No, they don't little kitten. The only places we humans have furr- uh, i mean hair, (sebastian mentally kicked himself, hating that his mask was falling into peices) are our heads, sometimes chest if you're male, and gentles. But we all naturally have a little hair all over… but, not nearly as you, my dear."

"Male?" echoed the pre-teen.

"Humans only have two genders… some have this little thing," Sebastian reached over and pointed at his kitten's red rocket. Little kitten turned his body away in shame. "And some have this," Sebastian then pulled the alien to his chest, and poked at the wet, dripping arousal. The little kitten squealed in surprise and pleasure all at once, then as he managed to get a grip on himself, slapped the wine-eyed man in return. Hard.

Of course, Sebastian has been slapped many times, but this was different. He let go of the little cat-satyr and cupped his now stinging cheek. The in-heat alien squirmed away, and jumped down, and scampered away to his cage on all fours, fur puffed out.

Sebastian groaned and mumbles to himself, _**Nice going, jack-ass**_.

It was going to be sleepless night, the ringmaster mused to himself.

~Day 5~ (Fluff and Violence ahead!) **Warning for Grell-Fans: Some Grell-bashing is here also… sorry if you like/love him, trust me i do to, it's just for the plot, kay?**

Sebastian, like he had predicted, got little to no sleep. He could go a few days without it, but with all these… _alien_ emotions clouding his brain, he felt exhausted. But maybe not so much as his new pet.

And speaking of the devil, the cat-satyr was trying to calm and cool himself down. Almost all night long, Sebastian listen to him run around all over the trailer, so fast and so hard (no pun intended) and in every direction, the whole trailer shook. He sometimes even ran into Sebastian's room, and jumped across the bed a few times. And sometimes, maybe once every hour, when the hybrid ran into the room -in which every time the cat-satyr did, the ringmaster faked sleep-, would sometimes stand or sit at the foot of the bed, making small animal noises, like grunts and small whines as he watched his captor 'sleep'. Sebastian could even bet he heard a whisper or soft yowl of words he didn't understand. When near-dawn came around, the hybrid finally went to sleep… at the foot of the wine-eyed man's bed.

Sebastian slipped out of his sweat-wet bed and looked down at the heat-stricken hybrid at the end of his bed, shaking and shivering with nightmares or lust. The ringmaster sighed, and knew he had to tell his crew that they must postpone the ticket selling for another few days. Or how ever many days the alien will be in heat… He should do some research on heat cycles later. After getting dressed and eating a quick breakfast of instant cinnamon oatmeal, he was ready to leave. As he reached to unlock and open the door, a small tug on his tail coat made him turn around.

The pre-teen stood before him with bags under his eyes and a sorrowful look. "Sorry I slapped you last night," he said with eyes to the ground. Sebastian blinked, a bit surprised to see and hear this happen. He then smiled gently and took a knee, only having to turn his head up a little to look at his kitten in the eye. "It's alright, love. I was out of line anyway…" The ringmaster hesitated and then got a idea. "Would you like to come outside with me?"

The hybrid seemed surprised to hear his captor offering to give him some freedom, even if it meant that he would watch the younger.

"I… would like that very much, thank you," he said politely, a bit nerve-racking to the ringmaster. Just three days ago, the cat-satyr was hissing and spitting out every name in the book to the man. But now… he's polite and submissive? _Maybe the heat cycle?_

Sebastian smirked and held out a black-gloved hand to the smaller one, and lead them outside. No one was awake but them, so he had the pleasure of seeing the little one's face as he looked around. It was priceless.

"It's huge!" He committed, gripping the man's hand as his ears perked up high, tail swishing back and forth. The red and white tent was big, enough for a few hundreds of people. And little booths, tents, games and shops, dotted around the big-top. The hybrid was in an excited frenzy, his heat forgotten for the moment as he dragged the ringmaster around so he could see everything.

And as Sebastian wanted to continue holding his kitten's hand and this little adventure, he had to wake everyone up. But the pre-teen's next comment was a surprise.

"What do I call you when we are in private?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said: What do I call you… when we are in private?" said the pre-teen alien, who looked up at his captor like he just spoke backwards.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis, kitten… what is it with you and names anyhow?" the ringmaster chuckled and ran a finger down the younger's face. He blushed darkly and backed up, and took a second to himself to relax. "Is everyone on his planet idiots? _Nid yw pobl Supid yn gwybod cachu_."

"I'm sorry?" Sebastian didn't quite understand what his kitten had said, and still confused as to why the whole 'name' thing was such a big deal.

"Ugh.. My uncle told me about this but at the time i didn't believe it… You know how names have power?"

"I've heard of the saying, but I don't believe it."

"Huh. Well, that saying comes from… where I'm from," the cat-satyr said with flat ears and a blush of embarrassment. Sebastian wanted to know how much he could make the younger blush. Sebastian also suddenly had the urge to bite his ears as well. Make sure everyone knew the hybrid child was _his_. _**This was his**_ **.** Then Sebastian shook his head and tried to get back on the topic at hand.

"Does it now~?" Sebastian couldn't help but purr this. He couldn't help but want the little kitten before him.

"Ugh, don't toy with me! I'm trying to- talk!" The boy/girl squealed as he was suddenly hugged by the waist and lifted in the air. He looked down at his captor's… Sebastian's face, as he gripped his toned -cough-manlyandsexy-cough- shoulders as he spinned him around. One muscled arm was sneaked under the younger's rump and tail, for support as he danced around while holding his little kitten to his chest.

The cat-satyr gasped as he was twirled around like some rag-doll, and started to squeeze Sebastian's shoulders and kick in protest. But the only thing this got him was a reminder of his head. And a sudden whine of protest and want made the ringmaster stop dancing and loosen his grip on his pet. Looking down, he saw the little red penis poking it's head out from the forest of kitten-fur. Sebastian looked up at his kitten, who blushed darkly. The devilish man could practically _hear_ the pre-teen's heart. He let himself fall on his back, but due to constant exercise and a watched diet, it barely hurt. The little one gasped in surprise as he found himself straddling the wine-eyed raven's chest. He turned away in embarrassment, mismatched eyes to the ground. Sebastian lifted a hand up to cup the younger's cheek, please to find that even through the fabric of his gloves, he could feel the hellish heat that practically glowed from the virgin. He licked his lips at the thought of breaking his kitten's hymen.

Just as things were getting hot and tense between the two species, a manly squeal broke their 'moment'.

"Oh Sebby darling~!~! My sweet Romeo to my Juliet~!" cried a voice that the cat-satyr had no familiarity with. Meeting that weird laughing elder was enough for the not-so-secretly anti-social pre-teen. Sebastian groaned, but not in pleasure. In annoyance. He looked to his left, seeing a bundle of red, black, and pink skipping towards him like a drunk flamingo. Sebastian did not want to deal with Grell at the moment, and he darkly wondered why he hadn't put the transgender to sleep yet. Because she's the only homosexual stripper in the circus. Oh yes… the adult crowed that they show at night (occasionally) had made the only male whore in the circus quite popular. Killing him would lose some money. _**Shame though, he would look better covered in blood than red lace**_.

The ringmaster stayed on the ground, his hands on his kitten's feminine hips, knees pulled up to the younger's back for support… and a silent command to not move. The younger was trying to escape his captor's grasp, but was as weak as a toothpick compared to the panther of a man under him.

"Oh Sebby baby~ I heard you found a new attraction! It's me, isn't it? Ah, you finally are going to let me do my magic tricks for the little kids! I can see it now my future spouse! You, standing on your pedestal, while i w-" Grell stopped dead in his tracks, seeing his boss on the ground with something… no, someone on his chest. At first, the male stripper had thought the ringmaster was practicing with one of the animals, but this wasn't exactly a animal. The stripper had his mouth ajar, seeing a upper body of a young boy, no older than 16, 13 at the youngest. Extremely pale skin was glowing in the late dawn's light, and oddly natural looking slate hair moped his round little kitten face. Speaking of kittens, two perk looking cat ears sat comfortably on the side of the creature's head, flicking back as it returned the stare -it's was a dagger throwing glare- from Grell. And despite the pale baby-skinned chest and stomach, its waist and below were much different. Cat legs. Like a faun or satyr, only cat. Tail and all! Suddenly the little cat-satyr hissed and bit the air, as if saying 'don't make me eat you' gesture. Grell yelped and turned the other way, thinking: _that ugly, strange little monster was… was… trying to kill my Sebby! Oh no~! I must find my chainsaw!_

"Aww, you scared the parasite away. Good boy, kitty, good boy! Who wants a treat~" Sebastian teased, suddenly returned to his seducing yet humorous manner, as he pinched the hybrid's cheek. The kitten whined and tried to escape, but to no avail.

" _Neeewr! Stawp_!" He, the hybrid, did not like all these ministrations being bestowed on his desperate young body. He was getting hotter than he normally is, and unknowingly started to produce lubricants again. Rutting on Sebastian's vest, the kitten whined with want, making the ringmaster get hard. But the lust-driven act between them came to a quick halt as a loud VRRRRMMMRRRRR sound erupted after two healed feet. " _NO ONE STEALS MY BASSY_!" cried a jealous Grell, who somehow had gotten hold of a chainsaw. Sebastian tried to gently push the shock-stricken younger off of him, but ended up nearly tossing him across the lawn. He quickly skidded to the side, avoiding the running chains. Grell, though, had no time for his lovely boss. He had a monster to kill!

He ran toward the currently passed out feline satyr, prepared to kill. But, a sharp and sudden jab in the neck stopped the man.

Grell stood with his chainsaw over his head, before dropping the now off machine. His mouth was ajar, and a sudden hiccup had a bubble of blood run down his glossed lips. He tried to turn around, but the only thing in his sight was a smirk to wide and blood-lusted, the devil himself would envy it.

"Oh look here, Sutcliff. You got blood all over your dress… I'm afraid we don't have time to get you another one… no problem though. I have a new pet to replace the space you wasted… oh, and another thing, never try to harm my things… understood?" Sebastian said with a sadisticly stick-sweet voice. Grell gasped, and more blood ran down his chin. Sebastian's knife, which he always kept in his tail coat's pocket, was lodged in Grell's neck. Deep enough that the tip was peeking out of the front of his throat. Through and through. The stripper managed to choke out a feeble 'why?' before collapsing into Sebastian's arms.

"Because I'm simply one hell of a psychopath," was the last thing Grell Sutcliff heard.

A/N: Hahaha, welcome back, and thanks for reading! Having support from my readers always makes me update faster, so remember to R&R! Also some more juicy details in the next few days to come. No… not _those_ juices… not yet at least :D! But our two little babies here learn some more about each other soon, and Ciel's gonna tell his senpai his name~! /;-;/ Also we discover some of Sebastian's past, so stay tuned, dude.

Song you need to hear for this chapter: "Horror of our Love" by Ludo


	4. Fading Memories and Past Faces Chp 4

_(A/N: Some backstories are coming up!)_

 **Warning: Some heavy, dark shit in his chapter, with every sin in every book… If anyone is** _ **strongly**_ **Christian, please do not feel offended with anything I wrote here… the plot bunny made me write it ;-;…**

In the Milky Way Galaxy, there was a Planet. A planet called Earth. On Earth, there was a country ruled by monarchy. It was known as the United Kingdom. In the United Kingdom, there was a place called London, England. In London, there was a hospital called 'The Royal London'. On the maternity floor, a new life was struggling to be born.

" _OH JESUS! DEAR GOD_!" A woman in her late 30's screamed in pain as her abdomen was cut open. The doctors had no choice but to give a C-section; the baby was in an unnatural position, and it would most likely die if born naturally. Skin and tissue was pushed carelessly out of the way, as the head doctor pulled the pulsing fetus out of the slick, slippery uterus in which it had lived for 10 months. The umbilical cord was cut, blood was rubbed away from the infant's face and it's mop of dark hair. No cheesy-matter was there, for it had burned away due to the lateness of the birth.

The mother passed out, after once more crying out to her deity. The doctors rubbed away flesh and tissue from the still fetus, now newborn. Hopefully.

It wasn't moving, and there was no pulse. The doctors tried and tried to start its meak little heart, but it was to no avail.

The father of the mother then stormed in. A gray, ticky with alcohol beard adored his wrinkled and tired face, now puffed red and… angry?

 _Is it alive? Is it alive?_ Cried the grandfather. The husband of the woman in labor and their other children were in the lobby, listening in with half curiously, half pity. _Shame the babe had to be born to their family._ They prayed together, hoping it would be a still-born. Lord knows there parents don't need another innocent to crush. _Please be still-born_ … the father prayed. _He knew that abomination_ _ **was not**_ _his son_.

The doctors didn't know what to do. Some nurses were rushing to help the split-open mother, others trying to push the raging, half drunk grandfather out of the room. The stillborn's father and siblings were in the lobby, sitting somberly and darkly, in dark cloths and perfect hair.

The head doctor declared that the baby-boy was dead. The children and father secretly withered with happiness, but the grandfather yelled out foul words of hate and blame. He even started to blame his daughter.

 _You weak woman! You were not worthy enough to bare my seed! You bare me the devil's fetus? You are damned! Damned!_

But as the doctors tried to push the angry-drunk out, they tried not to be offensive. They know not to cross the bank's owner. Which the grandfather and father was.

But, as one of the nurses were taking the 'stillborn' away, a loud hell-cry escaped the once-thought-dead infant. Everyone froze, not believing their ears. The new-born boy was now writhing in the nurse's arms, feet and arms grasping and kicking the air, toothless gums showing as he screams. The grandfather rushed over, snatching his newborn grandson… and son, away, and held the bloody child in the air.

 _Yes, yes, you will be a strong one!_

Strong indeed. The baby was 11 pounds and round with youth, and it's scream's of protest and it's loss of the warm, safe cocoon it was conceived in.

 _You will be brave, smart, and cunning. May you,_ my _**son**_ _, be better than all the rest!_

The child was taken to a manor in the country soon after, held in the arms of one of his older siblings, a sister of 10 years of age, named Annabelle. Annabelle sat in the front next to her father, cradling and rocking her _half-brother_ and _half-uncle_... still-crying infant. Her mother would be staying in the hospital for a while, so it was her job to care for her new baby brother/uncle. She had tried to give the job of the future-damned babe to one of her other brothers and sisters. All said no. Her father was out of the question, for he ran most of the bank and was almost always busy. And who wanted to care for a child that their own spouse birthed… that was not his? Yet she found out, after a day or two, that she didn't quite mind it as she thought she would.

When their grandfather returned home with their mother after a good month and some weeks, they all greeted somberly and politely. They all frowned inside, knowing their one week of quiet bliss was over.

 _Hello, my children… Where is the boy?_ the mother said as she was rolled in on a wheelchair. The children were all present, all but the babe and Annabelle. They all thought to themselves: _The bitch is in a wheelchair. We might still have a bit of paradise and peace left to hold on to_.

 _With Annabelle, mother,_ said the children, all ageing from 17 to 3.

 _Bring them here then_ , said the mother.

Annabelle came down with a bundle wrapped in blue cotton in her arms. Her long black hair tied back, showing off her sharp and cunning face. It also showed the proof under her eyes: long nights caring for her baby brother.

 _Ahh… my son. Bring her here, my daughter_ , Annabelle did, silently. The father was standing close by, a frown on his once young and kindly face. All breaths but the babe, grandfather, and mother held their breath.

The mother, worn with pain and turmoil took her youngest in her arms, and unwrapped him, taking her first look.

 _Look at you… so little, so easy to break… your f_ ather _has taken a liking to you, no? Are you planning to take his favor of me away, and steal it all away for yourself? Selfish child… you're young, and damned and doomed to hell. I let those fools rip you from my whoom. You sent me 10 years older… bad, bad baby_.

The children took the baby away, who started to scream again, half wanting Annabelle's touch, half wanting to escape the sudden slap on it's cheek from its mother.

The children, nine plus the baby, stood in the fifth-to-eldest room: Annabelle's. They whispered in hushed voices, while watching the now sleeping, black-haired babe.

 _We must take him away from here,_ whispered a 14 year old, whose name was irrelevant.

 _Yes, but where? There isn't another human-settlement for miles,_ whispered a 17 year old.

 _What about the circus?_ whined a 4 year old, who clutched his 3 yld sister's hand. The other and older siblings looked down at the two young ones, ready to snap. But they relaxed, as they realized the wisdom to his words.

 _I saw a poster on it, when we left the hospital,_ said another child, 18, who was third to oldest.

 _Take us there, then,_ Annabelle whispered back, who rocked her youngest brother and youngest uncle in her arms.

…..

Sebastian's earliest memories were squished together, whispers of the past, and shadows of faces. The raven had know from a young age that he had such a good memory, and he proved this to his Mama and Papa. They laughed, and gasped in surprise and excitement, and joyfully told their one and only son that he had a 'Photographic Memory'. _Your such a smart boy, Sebastian!_ they would say with bright smiles.

When he was 5, he could remember his happiest memories very well. Laughing with other children, who came with their parents to see his parent's show of wonder and excitement. Joking around with the families doctor, a gray-haired man with a crescent-moon smile. Playing with the animals, and helping his father train them.

But there were some memories that Sebastian didn't understand. He asked his beloved parents, who often wore bright and frilly clothes, but they frowned and told their son the truth. _I'm afraid not my son… Maybe those are just old nightmares you had when you were younger_?

The memories, as Sebastian liked to refer to them as, were dark and often filled with hate and suffering. Screams of a deity he didn't care about, cries of pain, slaps against cheeks, darkly dressed minions that were forced to learn and practice a religion they had no faith for.

The little raven shrugged it off, and joined his friends in the big top, running around the trainers and workers, giggling as he hid behind a elephant's leg.

When he was 10, his father gave him a kitten. Newborn and blind to the world, squirming in the little boy's hand, rooting for a nipple.

 _Now Sebastian, I know you good you are with the animals, especially Sable… poor old boy... and I thought it's your time to prove to us of your caring nature. Take this kitten and raise it as if it was your own child. I have a bottle and a shoebox for it right here… And the kitten milk can be bought at any superstore. Can you handle this?_ Sebastian's Papa asked.

Sebastian just gasped in wonder, watching the little babe claw at its new owner's palm. He smiled the brightest smile at his mother and father, who beamed back. Oh course he accepted.

The kitten was little and weak and he had to get up often in the night to care for it; feeding it, stimulating the genitals over the sink with a wet cotton ball so it could make, wrapping it up in a little blanket with a microwaved rice-filled sock in the shoebox, and most of all, loving it.

It's fur was unusually long and soft for a newborn kitten, but it made Sebastian love the little girl cat even more. Dark slate blue was it's coat, with little black paws and a black splotch over it's right eye. She was a beautiful cat, Sebastian thought as he kissed the sleeping 9-week old kitten that sleeped at the foot of his bed now.

Her name was Ciel, Sebastian decided after a while of playing mommy. And Ciel loved her owner, and followed him everywhere. She followed him to bed, to the loo, to his aerial practices, to meals, and even when he made trips to the store. She would sit on one of his shoulders, head held high as she leaned on the raven's head.

One day, when Sebastian was 12, he ran into a face he could have sworn he had meet before.

There was a girl talking to the butcher, and they were arguing about the price of a prime-meat selection of pork. He stood there, watching the young woman's long hair swish back and forth with her movements, and the way she moved her hands. The way her long, black velveteen dress dragging slightly on the ground. He didn't know how long he stood there, until Ciel bit his ear. He blinked back to reality, as he saw the girl walk away with her argument won.

 _Have we meet before?_ he asked the young woman, no older than 22, who looked back, then down at the young pre-teen. She blinked, and opened her mouth to answer, but she was interrupted by a older woman's voice.

 _Annabelle! What have I taught you about strangers? Get away from that dirty little vagrant! And you better pray to Lord he doesn't smite you down, disobedient girl_! was a ugly, wrinkled woman who appeared behind the beautiful raven-haired girl. The old woman stopped, and looked down at the boy and his cat. Then blinked and pushed her daughter out of the way, and pulled the boy's chin up. Sebastian was taught at an early age to respect his elders, so he just gulped and stood his ground. Ciel hissed and her ears went flat.

 _Alexander?_ the woman said, turning the boy's head left and right, as if she was examining a meer show dog. The boy didn't know who Alexander was, but he tried to back away and explain himself. The woman turned to her daughter and backhanded her across the face. Annabelle stayed still, and let the punishment happen without reble. Sebastian gasped, and then forced his way out of the weird scary ladies grip, and ran away. The boy didn't see that young woman or her ugly mother until a month later, when black and white cars with sirens surrounded the red and white tent. Sebastian (with Ciel in tow) was forcefully taken away from the place he called home. He would always remember the tears in his Mama and Papa's eyes as they cried out to reach other, both promising to be reunited one day. The officers told the 12 year old that he had been kidnapped by the barren couple, Mr and Mrs. Raaf, who ran and owned the smiled-filled place he called home.

Sebastian kept calling himself Sebastian, even though everyone called him 'Alexander Michaelis', was growing bitter and bitter by the day. His ' _father_ ' had gone missing years ago, as well as four of the eldest children he was to call 'siblings'. But his _biological_ father had died a 'perfect' death by his daughter's hands. He didn't care, as he sat and grumbled in his dark stone room, in a manner that was too dark and too big and too somber to call home.

His mother claimed that he was 'impure' and 'damned'. The boy didn't understand, for he was allowed to study whatever religion he wished to study when he was with Mama and Papa. Christianity wasn't in his list though. And his mother said he had to be cleansed with the 'fires of hell' and 'dunked in the blood of Jesus'. His mother called him into a bathroom, the tub filled with hot water. She dunked her son's head in, ignoring the pained screams. _**Hush poppet, you are pure now! Why are you crying? You should be happy! Your soul is clean from the filth you went through your short, damnable, and meaningless life!**_

Annabelle was his only small escape.

When the rebellious young woman was alone or out of the house, she dressed in skinny jeans and a white tank top, with a black leather jacket to hide her multitude of tattoos. She told her youngest brother, who she and she alone called 'Sebastian', to never tell anyone of her secret life. And the youngest brother did.

 _Do you want to know why i got this one?_ Annabelle asked her now 13 year old brother, as she showed him a snake that was inking around her left upper arm.

 _Why?_ Sebastian said with a low chuckle.

 _Snakes are very elusive creatures, Seb. They are hated by all other creatures, and they even hate others of their own kind… I see humans as snakes, bro. They lie, steal, cheat, kill, and torment others, even other humans. Even family._

 _Then why do you have one on your arm_?

 _To remind me that humans are fucked-up. But look closely little bro. It has no fangs_.

 _Why does it not have fangs, Anna?_

 _It is different. Snakes already hate other snakes, so why would a snake without fangs be a difference? I'm that snake, little bro. And so are you. We don't have to be like other snakes, or use our weapons. We can use our mind and body, as one. Do you see what I mean?_ Annabelle asked, as she slipped her jacket back on. God-forbid their mother find her remaining eldest child with her youngest, in such a 'un Catholic' way. She would up and have a heart attack, seeing her oldest daughter with a t _attoo_

Sebastian nodded, taking all of the info in. Ciel decided to come off her perch on his bed, and walk between the two siblings, rubbing her body against them, meowing for attention. Sebastian was glad Annabelle was the way she was, despite everyone else thinking her as a good, obedient child.

But Sebastian's escape from the horrors of his mother vanished, when Annabelle was accepted into a collage… in Israel.

 _Please! Anna! Don't leave me_! cried the 14 year old boy, who gripped onto his sister's dress, who was packing a suitcase in her room. Their mother was down stairs, 'praying' for her 'wayward' daughter to get her head out of the clouds and come to her sinces. Apparently, going to college was a no-no.

 _Baby bro, listen to me for'a sec. I'm not doing this just for myself. I'm doing it for you, and Grace, Adam, Christian, Hilda, and Mary.. and for Grista, Lillian, and Gabriel, wherever the hell they may be. Even for Ciel. See, when i get my diploma, I'm gonna work in a Lab, helping other doctors and scientists find cures for diseases. And besides helping people, I'll be making big bucks on that little patch of desert between Africa and Asia. And when i get enough money, I'll send you some of those bucks so you can get the others and high-tail it outta' here!_ Annabelle said, before kissing her baby brother's forehead, and leaving the old mansion for the last time.

Sebastian, now 15, was in his own hell. His other 'siblings' were just minions of people, shells, brainwashed into thinking that Christ was their only hope of being good. Being un-damned. Sebastian scoffed at this, and continued to live out his own life with Ciel on his shoulder. He had strong beliefs in Judaism, Hinduism, and Buddhism, for both believe in being their own selves, and repopulation and making love was a good thing, and not a 'sin' like how his biological mother said.

Whether it was to piss his mother off, or to calm his nerves, or to ease his homesickness, Sebastian would bring home a 'holy' book on some religion that his mother called 'stupid', or 'A heathen thing', or even 'may the idiots who believe in that sh!t rott in hell with the devil.'. He would smirk, enjoying the fact he pissed his mother off when she walked in on him as he prayed to the Jewish God, while sitting crossed legged on the bed, meditating like how Buddha does, and a necklace of his chosen Hindu God around his neck.'

 _You will burn in hell! Damned child!_ she would yell, slamming the door behind her… as she entered the room. Sebastian blinked, and put down his little blue _Siddur_ , as his mother came at him with a raise hand. The boy gasped, as a strike meet his cheek, and again and again. His chest, head, back, hair. Anywhere his mother could get to, she hit and slapped. Ciel happen to wake up, and did not like seeing her human companion getting hurt. The blue and black cat attacked the woman, hissing and clawing as she jumped on the woman. The woman who Sebastian dared called 'mother' was even more mad. And an hour later, Sebastian got even more sad and mad. Ciel was no longer there to comfort him, for the only time he could see her was under the rosebush worm-filled dirt in the garden..

Sebastian was 16, and he was broiling dark emotions. His mother was evil, he had come to conclusion. Most of his siblings had gone 'missing' or ran away from home. Sebastian then discovered that his siblings had never gone truly missing. They had done something that mother didn't like, and when it was time for dinner, the broken family ate stew with stringy, odd-tasting meat. Mother sat at the head, nodding to her three remaining children. May Hilda be with the holy father in heaven… and thank Jesus for his forgiving nature.

Sebastian found that he liked hurting things after his discovery that his mother liked to eat her own children.

He would creep out of bed, and sneaked into Adam's room.

What? What is it, Alexander?

Shhh, brother mine. Just here to ease your pain, said a truthful Sebastian.

His mother called and called for her son Adam to come to breakfast the next day, but Adam never came.

The police came the next day, and Adam's body was pulled out from the fireplace.

When Sebastian was 17, it was just him and his mother now. No more servants, for they all went 'missing'. Grace and Mary were sleeping with Ciel near the rosebush. Christian managed to find a new faith in Sebastian's old _Siddur_ , and went away to relive his life.

His mother was abusive. His mother was a bitch. His mother was a parasite. His mother was a-

 _Alexander, come to my bedchambers in a few minutes…_ said mother. Sebastian nodded, and followed the orders.

Sebastian's mother made her son lose his innocence. She said that if he took his own mother, than he would not be punished by the devil.

Sebastian discovered that he hated sex, despite the need to do it over and over again with the many woman he hunted down at night, after the night he fucked his own mother.

His hate for his mother grew, until he could not take it for another day, or take it out on the other women he played with at night.

Sebastian's mother was bathing herself after their little 'rolling in the hey', muttering how she will dance with Jesus in heaven. The pain-loving young man took his favorite kitchen knife and made his mother beautiful. Splashed and slashed against the shower curtain's, limbs moved back and broken, as he made his best work ever. He decided that, as he shaped the corpse of his own mother into a red-drenched ballerina, he hated whores. Hated them with a passion. He would forever see his mother's face in any flirtatious female _or_ male, and he would always act on the desire to kill her. Over, and over, and over again...

Sebastian renamed himself, legally speaking. But he kept his last name, 'Michaelis', as a reminder that he was once a innocent boy born into a hell-stricken family. He got connections, made famous friends, found old friends and faces from the circus his Mama and Papa worked. Saddly he could not be reunited with his parents, who were killed in Jail. So he built himself his own big-top, found talents and animals that all wanted to see. Made himself a legend. Moved to Alaska, a place far, far away from his memories…. his life was good. He made a mask of seduction and cold calculation. He hunted those who were fragments like his mother, and he even got a few pet cats. He knew, deep down, that he would never love again. Or so he kept telling himself.

Things changed for Sebastian Michaelis when the little cat-satyr leaped into his life.

 _ **Sebastian laughed and cried all at once as he killed his mother all over again. The man named Grell Sutcliff far from behind identified as he cut and ripped out his insides and made a pretty picture. Oh, how he**_ **loved** _**his job~!**_

A little, pained yowl filled the air, and the innocence of another child was lost into the universe.

The Planet's language: Welsh/Dutch.

~About two months ago in a dimension, far far away~

Sialku was very mad. In fact, he was _pissed_. He never signed up for this! He had already planned to stay in his room the whole time during his heat. But _NO_. Zay's dumb-ass mate had to go and destroy the document! Those documents was the list for all the Altaborgean's that were going to start their first heat, or didn't have a mate yet. And there wasn't enough Dominants on Altaborge. Solution? Find a mate on another planet! According to the Capital, at least.

Sialku had suffered through his heat. Twice infact. But he preferred to do it alone. He was a _sifil_! He would never stoop so low as to mate with someone unworthy or pleasure himself. But, then again, nobody was worthy according to the young purebred feline Altaborgean. No matter how many times his adopted mother and grandmother would beg for him to go out to see if anyone react's to his scent or vice versa. Even his friends were starting to nag him about it. Just because they were getting mates, or already had one, didn't mean he had too!

When that time come around, he would suffer in his room alone, drawing, painting, playing his _ffidil,_ or working on his spells to try and ignore the burning heat between his legs.

The pre-teen alien was getting close to his third heat. And still had no interest in finding his mate.

" _Ychydig Mab_! Why do you want to suffer like this? Somewhere out there, in his planet or the next, a nice handsome Dominant is looking for your hand, waiting to make you his! Yet what are you doing about it? Nothing! What, are you asexual or something like that? If so, your future mate is suffering because of your incompetence." Said his adopted mother, Rikka, who was frowning at him as they and her mother traveled down the poorly lit tunnel.

"Why is getting a mate so important? I don't want to have little snotty brats to look after anyway,"

"Hey! Be nice to your mother, _wyres_."

"Why?" Sialku snarled, "She doesn't have a mate, and she's not my real mom,". The young feline suddenly felt very guilty. His mother looked down at her only son, even if not biological, with a horrified look, and turned away with a trimble in her lip. His grandmother slapped him upside the head.

"Watch your tongue, _ymostyngol_!" the elderly feminine yipped at him, and twisted his right ear just for good measure.

"Ow! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Sialku whined in discomfort, but kept his mouth shut after, despite his pride telling him to fight back. He didn't mean to say something bad about the woman who took him in after his parents…. _no, not now, not here_.

Soon they reached the door on the ceiling on the end of the tunnel, and his grandmother suddenly smiled with joy as she climbed up the ladder and through the roof. Sialku stayed down, even as his upset and tired looking mother followed up. After getting forced to come up when his mother called his name, he had a bit of rough and tumble reunion with his 'Uncle'. Zay's house was in the middle of nowhere, so far that anyone coming to visit him had to go through the tunnel system. Traveling this far on land was dangerous. But the young submissive didn't mind much. He always had looked up to his Uncle… even though he would never say this.

Turns out, his once mate-less Uncle was now courting. A weird 'female' who happened to be something from another planet. According to Zay, he found her on Earth. But Sialku had learned many things from Zay, and nothing on Earth looked like a cat-faced winged human. But when the submissive learned that his Uncle's future mate had torn up the document by 'accident', his Uncle had no choice but to find new people all over again for the mating program. Apparently, Sialky fit the bill. He was told… more like _argued_ this, in Sialku's room at Zay's. Apparently it was now 'Skyla's' room. So what he got a bit mad and scratched her face?

"I am not going to be sent to _Duw_ knows where, just be all kissy kissy with some, some, _alien_!"

"Uuuuge, _Nai_! Don't make this hard on me! I don't have time to go searching all over the damn creation to find mate-less subs again! My deadline to send people is next _Tymor Seiclon_! That's in 98 _lleuadau_!"

"Not my problem! Go searching now!"

"I have to teach Skyla how to fly!"

"Oooh, now you're love-blind because of that thing in the living room? You told me you would never get a mate!"

"She's _not_ my mate! Shut up child and let me finish talking!"

" _I'm_ the child here? I thought you told me that children were immature! I told you, I DON'T WANT TO MATE!"

"Children also get blinded by the truth and don't want to do what's right! And you are being very immature right now by the way! Besides… (Zay suddenly relaxed, his fur flattening out) don't you want to save your planet? "

"No," Sialku said truthfully.

Sialky ended up staying at Zay's for the next several weeks, and managed to 'befriend' Skyla. But it took sometime, because the winged 'girl' spoke some language called 'English'. This 'English' language was beaten into him, almost literally. Zay was one of the 25 Leaders of Altaborge, and his job was to maintain connections on some little crowded planet called 'Earth'. So, he thought his _nai_ the most used language on the planet. Sialku practiced with Zay and Skyla by using the language everyday. His Uncle would twist one of his ears if he used his native tongue. According to Zay, their native tongue was a lot like some language on Earth called 'Welsh'. But his Uncle told him he was going to be sent to a 'state' called 'Alaska". Because that's one of the countries that Zay knows the best.

"Ooh, so you're going to my old home planet? Cool! Tell me where you go when I see you again. Your Uncle told me that he found me on some country called 'Canada'."

"Can you tell me how these Earthlings behave or act?" Sialku asked the 'female' who was currently playing with his hair. The submissive let her, but didn't say that he enjoyed it. But he did enjoy it.

He didn't quite understand the whole 'Male' and 'Female' concept. Almost everyone -except the Leaders. They are born with only one genital- had both these… 'Male' and 'Female' reproduction systems. Submissives had smaller testicals than the Dominants, and went through a heat stage. Technically both of them did, but Dominant's weren't as rough as a Submissive's. A Submissive's heat-scent can be smelled from a mile or two away, and they can go through it for about a month if not tended to. Sialku was one of the unlucky bastards that was born a Sub. Even though most people he met used the normal Submissive reference: 'her'. But the little Sub prefered the 'him' term. _He_ thought it suited him better.

"Um… Well, I speak English like Zay, but I don't know much… he's actually one of the few people I've met!" chirped Skyla. Sialku's blood ran cold. Turns out, even his Uncle didn't know too much. The whole 'Earth' planet, despite having a _much_ bigger population than Altaborge, was half the size! And had _hundreds_ of languages! And Cultures! Altaborge only had two language, one religion, and two cultures.

About a few more weeks later, after Zay told him where he believed his future mate would be, he was teleported to a wet, forest-y, dark muddy place. Sialku was going into heat very soon, and it was being speed up from the absolute fear he had when he arrived in the so called 'swamp'. _Who on Altabor- uh, I mean_ Earth, _would come here_? The Sub was very scared, and hid in the trees most of the time. Days went by, and Sialku had lost track of time. He started to come out of his little shell when people started to arrive. He, of course, always attacked them to scare them away. He had to ad

The Earthlings were very weird. Bare with little ears and small dull eyes, and covered in something called 'cloths'. To them, they were cold due to some season called 'autumn' that was coming. The little Sub felt fine with his natural cold tolerance, and the fur that covered his legs and tail.

Things were ok for him, despite being in the pain of heat. Yet he still refused to pleasure or relieve himself.

After a while, Sialku got bored… and lonely. He missed his family and friends. And his heat seemed _unusually_ painful for him. But as he was preparing himself a nap on a tree limb, a scent hit him in the face. And almost quite literally. He fell to the swamp floor, mud coating his fur and skin. He didn't notice though. This scent… was, intoxicating! Cinnamon, mint, metal, blood, desire, hate, passion, seduction… Sialku didn't know how to put it. It was a _good_ feeling though, the way his body trembled to it, begging to go to his ma-

 _ **Wait.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **No.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Impossible.**_

Sialku growled, pride overpowering as he charged toward the scent, and leaped onto the back of the culprit.

But he was weak, especially in his teenage heat-fogged mind. The little feline Altaborgean knew deep down, that this man was his future mate. He knew. He didn't believe at first of all the stories of 'you _know it_ when you find your mate, for it only happens _once_ in a lifetime'. Yet here he was, being tossed into a metal cage with his wrists tied to his ankles. And the second that his red-eyed captor touched his heat arousals, he nearly lost his sanity. But he was a _prince_ … he wouldn't give in easily.

(A/N: Hoped you like it!~ Sorry it wasn't what you probably thought, but i needed to get their backstories out of the way before next chapter… make sure you get your dentist on speed-dial, cuz get ready for some teeth-rotting fluff that is coming soon~R&R!)

-Devil May Cry- by The Weekend-


	5. Day 5-6

~Day 5.5~

(A/N: FLUUUUUUFFFF~! :D oooh… and I might as well mention the little smut that is coming up too… not like you guys are looking for that stuff… C;)

Sebastian didn't know how long he was reenacting the tieing up his mother's intestines, but it must not have been long. Undertaker was the one who got him out of his daze, with a hit across his head with a shovel. He woke up laid out on the floor of his trailer, scents of familiar carpet cleaner and lemon filling his nose and head. He lays there a moment, trying to get his mind back to reality, trying to collect memories from not too long ago. Trying to push out of memories from long ago.

" _Heh_ , hehehe. You outdid yourself this time. Didn't even notice me or react when I dragged your bloody ass back to your trailer," was the old man's comment, as Sebastian slowly sat up, wincing as a sharp pain exploded from the back of his head. He rubbed his face, noticing his gloves gone and stained with crimson.

"Might I have the pleasure to ask what came over you to chop poor Grelle up? Used your little silver friend there like usual, _and_ you used a chainsaw… _un_ like you, Teddy~"

Sebastian did his best to glare at the elder, before he stood up, and cracked his back. Suddenly he remembered what happened earlier, and looked at Undertaker in the eye.

"What happened? Where is Ciel?" was the killer's panicked reply. The old doctor stood there for a moment, surprised at what he heard. Last time he heard his boss say anything about his past or something with raw and real emotion was… well, when he was 12.

" _Hmm_ , hmm, hmm hmm!~ Don't worry, no one saw your little _feat_ … which was _right_ _next_ to the entrance of the big-top by the way! Had to close off the whole section of the park with the poor excuse that your little pet killed Grell, and it almost got to you before I took you back to the trailer. But… _Ciel_? Wasn't that the cat your Pa' gave ya'?"

Sebastian blinked, and suddenly realized his mistake. Ciel was long gone, and for all he knew, the little hermaphrodite-alien that he had been living with for 4 day's name was not Ciel. But he could sure as well name his new pet himself. Ciel the cat had a similar fur color and length of that to his new little pet's. And similar haughty personality like his childhood cat…and, they both brought a little smile to the ringmaster's face. Ciel it was then.

"His name is Ciel,"

"Ooooooooooh~~, how _sweet_. _Any_ how, _Ciel_ must have seen your little happy-go-lucky painting spree, for he was white as a ghost… well, whit _er_ , when I saw him anyhow running right-" Sebastian cut the doctor off.

"He saw me?" For some reason, that fact made Sebastian's gut turnover.

"Yes, now pay attention~! After seeing you making artwork of Grell's insides that is, he ran away like a banshee! Unfortunately, his cries woke everyone up. I knew better so i came over to you first, where I proceeded to knock you upsi-"

"Where is he?" Sebastian's cool was waivering.

"Wooooow, calm down boss!"

"Where. Is. He." Sebastian asked slowly, yet firmly.

"I don't know~" Undertaker singsonged from behind his bangs, and Sebastian nearly lost it. He, despite in slight pain, ran out of the trailer to find his little pet. It didn't take long to find him, thank goodness...

" _Staawwp! Venligst! Lad mig gå! Venligst, bedes venligst ... bare lade mig gå! Det gør ondt!_ " was the frightened foreign yowl that had Sebastian's heart drop, and a hand intensively go to his coat's pocket. But his knife was not there.

"Everybody back up!" Sebastian yelled at the nigh clothed crowd that surrounded something next to one of the girl's trailers. Most of his crew was yelling or arguing on whatever they were trying to attack, but a few were in the background, looking confused or worried. Everyone froze, some scampering away. A whip that they sometimes used one the animals fell to the ground. From whose hand, the ringmaster didn't know.

His little cat-sat- his little _Ciel_ , sat huddled next to the vehicle, tail and fur so fuzzed out it reminded the red-eyed man of a rabid squirrel. His was squated down on his legs, like a cat sitting on it's haunches. His ears were down, tusks/fangs extended as well as his claws. He looked like he was about to faint. Or maybe _die_ , Sebastian mused, as the 'boy' reminded him of a corpse, due to how pale he turned. Naturally, Ciel was always pale. Like he had never seen the sun before. Sometimes he liked to try and count how many veins he could see on the smooth chest and back of the pre-teen. But now he could have sworn he saw the younger's _bones_.

The moment those violet and azure eyes landed on the bloody ringmaster from hell, he actually did faint. Right after he gave the most betrayed look and faith-losing yelp the elder had ever seen or heard in his direction.

"Mister Sebastian! "

"What happen to you?"

"Oh, this devil hurt you, didn't it?!"

"He got Grell, sir!" was the few panicked replies that the ringmaster got. But he didn't reply to any of them.

" _What did I tell you,_ " Was Sebastian's dark demand, and everyone went ghostly silent.

"I told you not to harm our new member…" he said, and stepped over to the whip on the ground, looking down at his Ciel passed out, with whip marks all over his young and frail body. It made Sebastian's rage boil over.

"M-member…?" they echoed. Sebastian glared at them, and cracked the leather whip, making everyone jump. _Good. Be afraid_.

"This is Ciel, everyone. I found him alone in the Funtom Woods a few days ago… since then, I have been trying to get closer to him, and I was. I thought bringing him outside with me today was a good idea, but _Sutcliffe_ attacked him, and he only defended himself. I had Undertaker close down the side of the park, as you all know, while I tried to handle the body. I came back after and hoped to find that you would welcome him in your arms and try to sooth him. But I only find our new member being _whipped_ in a _corne_ r!" Despite the darkness seeping out of his voice, Sebastian withered with sadistic happiness inside, loving the beautiful, believable lie he made just now and the fear and guilt in his crew's eyes.

The circus folk suddenly all whimpered at their mistake. The half-lie was very believable. Even a few started to tear.

"We...we… didn't know…"

"It _better_ **never** happen again… now, who got the whip?" the ringmaster singsonged the last of his command, sticky-sweat with malice that the whole crowd got even paler. Jumbo even threw up. But much to Sebastian's annoyance, no one answers. "I'm waiting…"

"It… It… was me, sir," Squeaked Alois, the youngest stripper of the circus said. His nickname was widely known as 'The Young Highness', and he was a little taller and wider than his kitten, with dirty-blonde hair and sultry pale blue eyes. Skin waa bit rough and sunburned from long hours working and pole-dancing in the sun and hot tents. Due to his youth and 'beauty', he was popular among the circus's perverted adult crowd. Sebastian knew he had to keep his cool with this, because he didn't want to think of the outcome if he killed another money-maker. But that didn't mean he could have some fun with punishing him.

Alois had always been a bit flirtatious with everyone, and often tested his boss's strings with his. Sebastian had suspected that Alois was sleeping with Claude, the way his second-in-command always called the boy by his show-name. And due to the boy's need for virtue, the ringmaster knew that he was doing everything in his tainted bodies power to get some control in the circus. Like the red-eyed killer would let that happen.

Sebastian glared at the whore of a child in front of him, and glared darkly. Had he been older, the wine-eyed man would have punished him harsher than just a simple whip across his cheek, which he bestowed upon the teen. The rest of the circus gasped and winced as the strike from the whip cracked in the air, and made contact with the younger's cheek. Alois looked shocked and pained, and looked at his boss with horror. The look quickly (bipolar quick) turned into hate. He stomped away, clutched his bleeding cheek.

"What are you all standing here for?" Sebastian said lowly, but not loudly. Everyone rushed off to their trailers, to get ready for the day. Some had tears in their eyes, suddenly started to process what happened.

The ringmaster let out a long-held breath, and turned around to his wounded and bleeding kitten. He puffed out another breath, and picked Ciel up. The ringmaster didn't like the idea that his pet got wounded… a wound that wasn't made by him.

Undertaker and a few workers went to clean up the mess once known as Grell later on, and reopened that part of the park after. Even so, no one really went there, for the ground was still stained in red. They had a funeral later, and laid the closed-casket down in the ground, next to the large lake they were camped at. Sebastian attended, as was his duty, but stood in the back, looking passive. Almost as passive as Claude, but he still had the sadistic-loving aura about him.

Ciel didn't wake up until and hour after Sebastian returned to his trailer later that day. He was laid out on the black-leather couch, head buried in a pillow and a blanket wrapped around his heat and nightmare-stricken body. When the ringmaster took him back into their home, he bathed the child, and medicated the cuts and bandaged them. Occasionally he would dip a finger in a wound, feeling slick baby muscle and blood. It was delicious, he thought to himself after he tasted his fingers. After attending to the little one, he cleaned himself up, found and cleaned his knife, re-dressed himself in black and white, then attended the funeral.

When the ringmaster came back later, after scolding and lecturing his crew (-Alois) once more about respect and acceptance, he removed his vest and coat, placed his hat on the rack, and sat down next to his little one with a good book. After a few minutes, he placed the slightly-shaking pre-teen's head on his lap. Everything was calm and in order. _Good_.

When Ciel started to come back to the waking world, things got heated. Figuratively and literally speaking.

His long-eyelashes eyes fluttered open, showing the large mismatched colored orbs Sebastian had come to adore. It was slow, the way he was waking up. Slowly coming into consciousness. It was like he didn't exactly know where he was, and he didn't care. When he looked up at his captor's face, it was innocent, and almost loving. Sebastian didn't know yet whether he liked it or not. But after Ciel yawned, teeth normal and not like a vampire's, he suddenly came back to his mind. He jumped off of Sebastian and his couch so fast, the ringmaster almost didn't have time to react. Almost.

"Let me go! _Neerg_!" Ciel squealed and clawed at Sebastian's hands that hugged his waist. "Shhh, my pet, shhh," Sebastian whispered into one of the slate furred ears.

Ciel only cried out in fear, and tried with a pitiful attempted to escape. But he was no match for his superior. It occurred to Sebastian that Ciel wasn't acting like a normal person would react to seeing someone being killed. This sparked his interest in the alien even more, if possible.

"It's alright my sweet pet, I wouldn't hurt you for the world. It's okay, I'm here now," Sebastian's stick-sweat words were overwelming for the pre-teen, and it even made him cry more. A cry that Sebastian wasn't very familiar with.

It was long and desperate, to be truthful. Like tears and emotions that had been held back for so long, and it was one final act of emotional turmoil that broke the dam. Sebastian had made this cry when he lost his virginity.

"I-I-I- _*hiccup*_ , want my… my…" Ciel whined after Sebastian sat cross-legged on the floor, pulling the little one into his lap. The ringmaster rocked back and forth with his loved one, still whispering sweet words he once only used during kills.

"What is it you want, love? I will give you whatever you desire…"

"I want… I want.. my Mommy...," was the younger's pained moan. Sebastian blinked, and looked down at the sobbing mess in his arms, whose face was buried into his neck. He stayed silent, and let his little one continue, for he was trying to collect a breath. Reading himself for a confession.

"...and I want my Daddy…"

"Were _is_ your mummy and daddy, my sweet?" Sebastian asked, a bit annoyed that _his_ Ciel's parents would leave him here, alone. According to Ciel, he was put here on earth because of his heat-cycle. By who, the ringmaster could only guess that it was his parents. _Hmm, they don't deserve such a beautiful creature as a son/daughter if they leave him on some foreign planet… alone_.

"Y-you can't bring back the dead," was the small response. Sebastian stopped rocking for a moment, and paused. Ooh. _Oooh_. Sebastian was quite, for his little one was preparing to talk again. He continued rocking while waiting, seeing that it was calming the cat-satyr.

"My dad was one of my _*hiccup*_ planet's kings. They were the highest and most important people, so to speak... " Ciel sniffled and pulled away from his captor's neck, and the ringmaster felt a cloud of cold fill the once-warm spot on his neck.

"He was one of five people who ran the Capital. Under them, there were twenty-five sub-leaders, who kept connects with other galaxies. But everyone is so busy lately trying to protect the planet, and all the _domineres_ have been at war with the _Roughtinglings_ , that there were too many _underdanigs_ without mates. My mother and father were one of the few young couples on the planet, and everyone was jealous because they claim that because they were royal, that they get more privileges than the civilians. But they had already bonded at a very young age, so there really wasn't a problem. I was their only child, and people were starting to hate my parents, because they were one of the few life-bonded couples left... " Ciel suddenly pauses, hiccuping again and trying to catch his breath. Sebastian shushed him again, murmuring sweet words, and wiped away his tears. He would process what he is saying after he speaks, but for now he just records it in his mind, for later.

"The _Roughtinglings_ had set up a camp on one of our burrow's territories. Some of the civilians had caught wind of this, when our guards had set up more supervisors along the borders. So… so… they opened one of the doors to our b-burrow… _*sniffle*_. I… I… watched them get torn to _bits_! _And I couldn't do anything to stop them_!" Ciel suddenly yowled again, slamming his head back onto Sebastian's neck, morning for his lost childhood.

Sebastian hummed as he listened, rocking once more with the sobbing pre-teen in his lap. He had learned a few things about his little one, much to his pleasure. Apparently, he was a 'prince' so to speak. That would explain the pride overdose.

He also discovered that Ciel had lost his parents at a young age. And that his kind had 'mates'. Sounded like it was a life-commitment, from the way that he explained it. Still curious to know more, he began to talk.

"You said a few things in your… language… what did you mean? I assume that these ' _Roughtinglings'_ are not good-guys,"

"T-they go from planet to planet… killing millions and sucking the life force from all living things," _Well. That escalated quickly_. "But I don't know the english words for _underdanigs_ or _domineres,_ I'm afraid _."_

"Can you at least describe them to me?"

"It's a bit like the whole 'Male' and 'Female' concept here. Except, where I'm from, everyone… except sub-leaders, I don't know why though… has both of those private places. A _dominere_ has a more controlling and protective nature, and naturally has the need to impregnate and life-bond with a _underdanig_. It's vise versa for the other, "

"Ahhh, so it's like a Dominant and Submissive? Like in those Alpha/Beta/Omega homosexual erotic novels?"

"What?" Ciel said naively, tilting his head and ears to the side, his tears slowing down with the distractions. Sebastian just smiled cheekily, and nuzzled his little one's forehead, humming to himself as he emotionally wallows in the cat-satyr's innocence.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself over…" Sebastian whispers seductively, as he unwrapped himself from Ciel and lays him down. In this extremely vulnerable state, he could handle his little one freely. But the ringmaster was a gentleman, and even giving this submissive side of the pre-teen, he would not take advantage of him. If he did that, he would be no better than his mother.

Ciel looked up with damp eyes, his wrists pulled up to his chest like a sinner begging for absolution. Sebastian's heart was breaking, and he cried in the silent way.

"Ciel…" The ringmaster whispered lowly as he pulled himself back, nuzzling the little one's pale neck. And to his delight, the little one gave access.

"Who… who… is Ciel?" He whined as he tried to pull into himself, half wanting to give himself up to the man over him, and half wanting to run away in shame and fear.

"Hmm, since you refuse to tell me your real name, I gave you one instead… I hope you don't mind?" Sebastian said, as he suckles on the skin presented to him.

"Ahh," came a low breathy moan from the pre-teen, and it sent fire to Sebastian's loins. "N-no, I don't…"

"Good, my little _Lord_ ," Sebastian teased, a hand coming up to his mouth, as he bit onto his glove's finger, pulling his glove off in a slow and seducing manner. Ciel reacted by whining, his face red with lust and shame, tail wagging and thumping the floor furiously. Sebastian dropped the black glove onto Ciel's chest, and it slid off the sweaty skin while rubbing against one of the little one's nipples. When another whine erupted from the 'boy', Sebastian took a bare hand to a right nipple, teasing it while bending down to the other one. He pinched and pulled at the pebbled flesh, making blood rush all over his sun-deprived body. He opened his mouth and licked teasingly at the neglected one, and looked up at his charge's face for approval. Ciel just arched his back, legs suddenly bending up and his little paws claws sunk into his captor's waist. It just added to the ringmaster's pleasure.

Sebastian licked and sucked on the left nipple, as he fingered the other. After another moment, he switched to mouth the other, and vise versa. Ciel had now wrapped his legs around the elder's waist, rutting like a dog against him. Sebastian kissed and nibbled at every patch of skin he could get to, his bare hand moving up to bury itself in the slate hair.

"Ahh- _hah_ , uh-uh, _Seb_ -"

Sebastian paused for a moment, and his wine colored eyes shoot up to Ciel's face. Something burned inside his chest, and his heart skipped a beat. Hearing just one syllable of his name from his kitten's mouth awoken something in him. And he didn't know what to think of it. But, he continued to worship the extraterrestrial's body once more.

" _Sebastian. Sebastian. Sebastian_." Ciel chanted, as he continued to rut his heated, hard, and dripping arousals onto his captor's stomach, smearing translucent cream across the toned skin of the ringmaster. His mouth was hung open in pain and pleasure, two of his fingers stuck in the hot, wet slack of his mouth, tonguing and sucking his own fingers like a babe as he cried his dominate's name. The wine-eyed beaut groaned, this _alien_ feeling sparking emotions deep down inside of him that he never knew existed. He sobbed and sobbed and sobbed, as he sunk his teeth into the pre-teen's neck, needing to be as physically close as possible with his little one. _You're breaking me, you're ruining everything,_ he cried silently to himself, wondering how he let this… this _child_ undo years of a killer. Why couldn't he control himself? Why? _WHY WHY WHY_.

" _Ciel, Ciel, Ciel_ ," he chanted back, repeating the younger's new name over and over, as he himself started to rub himself on the carpet, his own slickness wetting his boxers, and his hardness pressing against his trousers so painfully, it made Sebastian nearly cry out as well.

It was all happening too fast, and too slow. It was too much, yet not enough. Sebastian cursed and praised his little one's name all at once, as he pressed a hot shearing kiss onto plump saliva-damp ones. His tongue dove into the impossible virgin heat of Ciel's mouth, tasting and drinking in all the kittening mewls and moans he was making. His lips clumsily moved against his captor's, as he continued chanting 'Sebastian' like it was the only word in his vocabulary.

He climaxes with a silent scream, his heat being subdued for now. Hot, wet, fluids coated Sebastian's stomach, his open dress shirt not even safe from the shoot of lubricants that came from Ciel's little erection, or the gush of it from his womanhood. Ciel's legs and arms went lax, as he suddenly collapsed and passed out for the third time that day.

But Sebastian was not done. He continued to kiss and kiss and kiss Ciel everywhere, rutting himself on the carpet in wanton loss. He sobbed again, real tears falling down his face for the first time in years. He gasps lowly, and comes.

…

Sebastian had to give Ciel another bath, along with himself. But he took a moment to rest his face on the cooling-heat of his little one's smooth soft stomach. He finally pulled back after a few minutes of wondering _How could you have done this to me?_ or _Why did you have to come into my life?_ or _My sweet little love… you're a bad little love, don't you know?_

As he was sitting up, he brought a hand to wipe a small trail of drool off his lower lip. A small flash of black stopped him though. Right on his hands, his fingernails were black. Not like it was painted, but the very nail turned _black_. Pitch _Black_. He blinked, not understanding. But he stayed calm, for he was getting used to surprises. He will have to ask Ciel later about it.

After he picks up the dead weight of his kitten, he sets him down in the bath tub, and stripps himself. He drops his boxers and trousers to the floor, milky white fluids proof of his submission to his desires.

He fills the tub up, pouring a little bit of shampoo in the water to make bubbles. He slips into the warm water along with the cat-satyr, and pulls him to his chest. The steam makes the wine-eyed man relax, and he takes the time to wash his hair, then Ciel's… and fur.

He rubs a washcloth up and down the smooth baby-skinned back before him, humming in content. He agrees with himself that he likes the black of his nails running down the almost albino-white of his little one's back. At this moment, Ciel decides to wake up. He sniffles and his eyes slowly open, but he appears aware of his surroundings this time. Sebastian knows Ciel is awake, but doesn't say anything and lets the younger try to process what happened just a few minutes ago. The heavy silence between them and the soft splashes of water is comforting -as well as the bubbles popping- to them both. His kitten makes a little humm, and tilts his head up to look at the man sitting behind him. Sebastian smirks a little, but it's a real smile.

"Do you feel better?" He asked softly, breaking the peace. His little one looks back down at the bubbles floating around in the water, and starts splashing his hands around and looking aww-stricken. Like he hasn't seen this much clean (semi-clean) water before in his life.

"Yes," he answers so quietly that Sebastian almost didn't catch it. After a bit of inspecting the tub, Sebastian places the cloth down, and pours a little bit of shampoo into his hand and starts to wash the younger's hair. Ciel's ears go flat, and grumbles words from his language. The ringmaster chuckles, and says, "Does this mean now that you're mine?"

Ciel's head whips around as he looks at the elder in the eye. His cheeks are flushed, and his whiskers twitch at the thought. Of course, the more mentally-stable Ciel is back. "You still have to prove yourself worthy enough," he states firmly and seriously after a small staring contest with his captor. But then he _leaps_ out of the tub. Sebastian tried to grab the bubbly being that is escaping, but to no avail. His hands are slick with shampoo, as well as Ciel's body. A wet tail slaps him in the face, but he just chuckles darkly and leaps after, despite him being in his birthday suit and soapy.

Ciel didn't exactly seem like he was angry, no, but rather a bit playful. It was clear to Sebastian that his little one didn't have the whole clothes boundary where he came from, so he probably saw no harm in what they were doing: which was running around the trailer butt-naked and wet. Ciel squealed like a young child when Sebastian managed to catch up to him after all the play-chasing. He wiggled around in his captor's arms, tail wrapping playfully around the elder's waist as he is pressed against a bare chest. Sebastian starts to suckle on Ciel's neck, and to his delight the little one whines in response.

"Hmm, even wet and soapy, you still taste perfect," Sebastian says truthfully, rocking his little one back and forth as he leads them back to the little bathroom of his- no, _their_ trailer.

"Pfft, shut up idiot. You're just saying that so you can get in my fur later," Ciel says gleefully, as he is placed back into the lukewarm water. Sebastian is about to follow suit, but a small hand placed on his knee makes him pause. Ciel is looked at him with wide eyes, as he takes a look at his captor's naked body for the first time. He swallows, and stares at the elder's semi-hard appendage between his legs. Sebastian pet's the younger's hair, and gets in the tub.

"Male humans' reproduction system are mostly like this, my pet," Sebastian says, as he turns on the water and unplugs the tub. He takes the shower hose down and rinses them off, respecting the embarrassed silence of his beloved.

"Your _kæledyr_ breed last night," Ciel says, after Sebastian starts to towel him off in his bedroom.

"My what?" he asked softly, as he wraps a towel around his waist before caring for the little one.

"The little animals that kinda look like me,"

"Oh, you mean Poe and Nanna? Hmm. Well I expected them too, for I adopted Nanna for the very reason."

Ciel crunches his eyebrows up, as Sebastian rubs the towel up and down one of his legs, his slate color fur started to gain static electricity. "You bred them yourself?"

"Yes, poppet," Sebastian says, as he leans down to nuzzle Ciel's left ear with his nose. "Most creatures of this planet do not mate for life," he says truthfully, but then realizes that this isn't what Ciel would like to hear. His shoulders slump, and his eyes seem a bit watery. But no tears attempt to fall.

"So… a male just, impregnates a female… then leaves? Doesn't he at least help with the offspring?"

"Sometimes, but cat's aren't one of them. Lions do, though," Sebastian says, as he throws Ciel's towel into the laundry hamper, and goes to his dresser to put some clothes on. Ciel sits on the bed, his hands held together on his lap. He is silent, and Sebastian knows that his upsets him. So he changes the subject.

"Are you responsible for this?" Sebastian asks, after a slips some sweats on, showing his black nails to the younger. Ciel lifts his head up, his lower lip bitten from worry. But his eyes lighten up, seeing the change. His ears perk up significantly, and his tail flicks the the side with interest.

"We are responsible for that," Ciel says, and a hand goes up to his violet right eye, as he tries to hide poorly concealed excitement, worry, anticipation, and curiousness all at once. Sebastian just hums in response, like he understands. But he doesn't, but he doesn't push it anymore. The younger has had a long day. The ringmaster crawls into his bed, and holds the covers up, patting the empty space beside him. "Coming?"

Ciel eyes the side of the bed with hard-to-read eyes, but follows in. Sebastian places a hand on a feminine cat hip, and tugs a little, trying to get a silent message across to come closer. Ciel does, and they spoon together. Sebastian has to admit, he has the best sleep of his life that night.

~Day 6~ (Attack on Titan characters might or might not have slipped into the story :D) ( I do not own Black Butler or Attack on Titan!)

That day, when the ringmaster wakes up, turns out to be quite progressing. But the morning was not so pleasant.

He woke up suddenly to small kitty-litter scented paws all over his face. He blinks away sleep from his eyes, seeing Nanna meow a good-morning as she sits on his chest. Sebastian looks up at the little calico coated cat, and puffs in response. Nanna continues to paw at his face though, a sign that she will not let him go back to sleep. The wine-eyed beat groans and sits up slowly, his body heavy and tired. His dreams still floating around in his mind, only to be forgotten later.

Sebastian looks over to his little one, wanting to cuddle a bit before getting up. But, his little one is not there. He suddenly gets properly awake, and looks around the room for the younger. But he is not there. He gets up after gently pushing Nanna off, and looks out into the living room/kitchen.

Ciel is trying to make a bowl of oatmeal. And when he says trying _,_ i means _trying_.

Sebastian says quite, and leans against the doorframe, crossing his arms over his bare chest. The younger has poured a bag of brown sugar and cinnamon oatmeal into a glass bowl, and somehow managed to poor in some milk as well. But the milk is over flowing, and some is dripping on the counter, which leads down to a good-sized puddle of milk. He must of spilled it, Sebastian muses.

Ciel is now trying to mix the ingredients together, like he saw Sebastian do. But it looks like a poorly made porridge instead of instant oatmeal. Then, not without some spills here and there, opens the microwave and places the bowl inside. He closes it, and waits for something to happen. See how it didn't light up and make a whirring sound like he saw past mornings, he started to smack the front of the machine. His little fingers pressed on the buttons, and he jumped back when the 'pizza' setting turned on, and it started to move. Ciel's ears perked up, and his tail flicked with satisfaction. Sebastian couldn't keep in a small snicker, and Ciel whipped around to face him.

"I'm sorry, Ciel, just that i find it unreasonably cute," Sebastian said truthfully, as he made his way toward the little one. Ciel, though, seemed a bit mad for some reason.

"I am _not_ cute," he snapped, and crossed his arms. Sebastian smirked and turned back to his room to get dressed for the day. Today, though, he planned on taking Ciel out again. This time, with no distractions.

When he came out while buttoning up a clean white dress top, he hears the microwave go off. He opens the door, as Ciel was currently upstairs (he didn't know what for though), and steps back a little as milky, brown sugary steam floats out and a small flood of gray-ish milk drips out. He sighs, seeing as he will have to clean it. But maybe he will let the cats at it first.

"Ciel?" he calls out, and peaks up the stairs. Ciel appears quickly, and his face is a bit flushed. "They're doing it again," he whines, and goes to the couch. Sebastian can only assume that Poe is mounting Nanna. It would also explain the yowls up there. He shakes his head and goes to the closet, and pulls out a tail coat that was slightly too small for him. It was black, but with longer than normal tails and golden buttons. He walks over to Ciel, and asks him to stand up. He slips it on the cat-satyr, and tightens the straps on the back and buttons it up. It looked a bit funny, but it shows his figure. The coat tails are sitting comfortably on either side of Ciel's thick and fluffy one, and the coat goes down close to his knees. It covers him up, so it will be fine for now. Sebastian didn't know if Ciel could go through another heat stage anytime soon, but he didn't want _his_ kitten to walk around with a boner showing.

Ciel looks down at his attire, and turns around a few times to examine it. Sebastian nods and holds out his gloved hand, which Ciel takes hesitantly. But still takes.

The sun is peeking out over the snow-covered mountains in the distance, and Ciel shields his eyes from the light. He stands a bit closer to Sebastian as they walk to the closest trailer, and the ringmaster can feel him shiver.

"You don't have to be afraid, pet, I'm here," He smirks, and Ciel glares at him. "I still have wounds, thank you very much," he hissed back. Sebastian just pets his head and shushes him, but understands how yesterday's events would rile up the little alien.

Sebastian knocks on the plastic door, and stands patiently as he waits for the inhabitants to wake up. All the trailers, beside's Sebastian's, were large and could house at least five. This one was the young girl's trailer. In it lived Elizabeth, Sieglinde, Doll, Mikasa, and Shadow. Shadow was the one who answered the door, her long gray-dyed hair tied in a messy pony tail, her eyes dark and bagged from insomnia. She was a girl that Sebastian could appreciate. No one knew the girl's real name, but that was fine. She wasn't in the show, but she kept to herself, and wasn't one to gossip or sleep around. In fact, the ringmaster was pretty sure Shadow was asexual.

"There getting up," she says with a low irish accent, her near-black eyes darting from her boss to the small hybrid child beside him. She blinked, and remembered what everyone was talking about yesterday. Thankfully she wasn't there for the near-apocalyptic moment, but she heard plenty from the others to know what happened. Ciel and the hair-dyed girl had a small staring contest, but Ciel won. _Ahh, my little Lord…_ Sebastian thought fondly.

Shadow puffed, but her bewildered gaze softened, and nodded at them both before turning inside where a squeal yelled her name.

Ciel hums to himself as they walk around to take the other trailers up. Undertaker lived in a trailer like Sebastian's, but lived with a Non-binary Scientist named Hange. They made the perfect odd couple, as most would say. Hange opened the door, their hair up in spikes and glasses sitting crookedly on their nose. They blinked sleepily, but they nearly screamed when they saw Ciel.  
"AHHHH! YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!? Oh, I tried to get to you yesterday, but the crowd was to big! Ahh, I'm so sorry my dear! Hold on, don't back up from me! I wanna get a good look at you!" Hange said as they neared the extraterrestrial. Ciel looked pretty shaken up from the person, and tried to hide behind his superior. Sebastian raised a hand up to Hange, and told them to wake Undertaker up for breakfast. They pouted, but followed their boss's orders.

Ciel ended up meeting most of the circus, while they went to the men's and women's. At one of the two men's trailers, where Claude, Agni, Jumbo, Bard, and Joker lived, sparked a bit of a feud between the ringmaster and his second-in-command. Claude was the one who answered the door, and his eyes almost immediately landed on the coltish thing that held his boss's hand. Once passive yellows eyes became aroused with interest, and Sebastian felt like he wanted to cut the man's head off. Claude actually smiled at the cat-satyr, and held out a hand. "Hello, Ciel. I'm terribly sorry for wha-" Ciel, to Sebastian's surprise and delight, cut him off before the ringmaster could slap the yellowed eyed man's hand away.

"What gives you the right to say my name so freely?" Ciel snapped, his chin held high and eyes alight with aggression. It then occurred to Sebastian that Ciel's home planet must have only used someone's actual name if they were very close. He smirked, remembering last night.

Claude looked a bit taken back, for he had never been talked to so haughtily before. He blinked, and looked up at Sebastian's cheeky smirk, and frowned. He left to take the rest of the trailer up. The second men's trailer caused little to no problems though.

The Woman's trailers did cause some discomfort. When Sebastian woke them up, they always had the habit to all come out of the trailer, night clothes and all, and have a 'conversation' with the wine-eyed beaut. When they saw Ciel attached to the man's side, some nearly dropped dead. Francis, Elizabeth and Edward's mother, was one of the braves souls to approach them. She tsks at Sebastian's hair and complains about his clothes, before turning her sharp gaze at the younger one.

"Your hair is in dire need of a cut, child," She says firmly, but not harshly. Sebastian could tell her motherly instinct was leaking. "Um… Yes Ma'am?" Ciel said curtly, giving a glance to Sebastian. Francis seemed pleased with the cat-satyr's manners, and ushered everyone back inside to get ready for the day.

It was the boy's trailers that caused some issues.

Ciel suddenly pulled on the elder's hand, and claimed he had to go pee. Sebastian didn't understand how a boy who doesn't eat for a week or more can still urinate. But he was an alien after all. Sebastian let the younger go too some trees to do his business, while he went to wake the boys. It was one large trailer, like the girl's. Alois, much to his surprise, opened the door. He was dressed in a half-open dress shirt, and nothing else. Literally. He was leaned up against the door with his chest puffed out and hands on his barely clothed hips. Despite having stitches across his right cheek, he still managed to act coy.

"I forgive you for punishing me, boss," he teases, cheeks flush with wantonness and sin. It has no effect -except annoyance- on the boss. Sebastian sighs, and says, "I was never going to apologise, but you're welcome anyway," he says with his best sticky-sweet devil smile. Alois then turns his body toward Sebastian, and 'accidently' pops one of the buttons of his shirt off. "Oops," he says with poorly concealed suggestiveness. The boy's erection is pressed against his stomach, and he licks his lips and twirls a finger in his blonde hair. "How about you forgive me at your place?"

Luckily, Ciel comes back. Alois's face darks like he was told he had the plague, and closes his opened top like the queen of England walked in the room. Sebastian holds out his hand, which Ciel takes naturally. His bicolored eyes study the boy in the door frame, and his eyes darken as well. It was the boy who whipped him. Alois continued to talk as if the slate-haired pre-teen wasn't there though.

"I was thinking that I could do a act in the big top this time, maybe do some magic trick like Grell said… Shame he _died_ though. I would be happy to make some posters. Like 'The Great and Awesome… His Highness!'" Alois quotes his idea, and makes Jazz Hands. Edward decides to get up and see what Alois is doing. His eyes land on Ciel, who is currently glaring holes into Alois's head.

"Your that demon everyone's been talking about!" He shouts, like he just discovered the secrets of the Universe. "Oh gosh, Lizzy was talking _non_ stop about you yesterday. Ugh, just don't go around her ok? You could have rabies or something," the boy says, as if standing in Ciel's mere presence was offensive. Ciel hissed in response, and both of the boys backed up. "Stop fooling around you two. Get ready, today's a big day," Sebastian says while he takes Ciel away to the dining hall (a really big-ass tent with a bunch of tables and stuff).

Bard is up along with Finny and Marine, and all three are arguing over the slightly-burnt eggs they were making. Finny was one young men who looked after the animals. He was mostly in charge of Pluto. Pluto was the world's biggest wolf, and it was obvious. The white-pelted beast was near the size of the boy's trailer. Pluto was currently sleeping in the big top.

"Hey, boss!" Bard said, trying to hide his nervousness as he sees Ciel walk in with him. Finny, one of the people who didn't partake in the beating of the cat-satyr waved brightly and greeted the two like it was like any other day.

"Hello Ciel! Welcome to the circus! If you need help with anything, I'm your guy!" He said cheerfully, but Ciel shifts uncomfortably on his paws, gripping Sebastian's hand tighter. "You can call me…" The boy hesitated, and Sebastian intervened. "Young Master," he said with a smirk. The show name 'Prince' was already taken by Soma, one of their elephant handlers. And 'Highness' was taken by Alois. 'Master' only seemed to fitting.

Ciel blinked, and let the name settle in his brain before nodding his approval. Finny smiles as innocently as ever, and it makes the ringmaster smile back. Everyone starts to pour into the tent, in little or large groups while talking or laughing, whispering or arguing. Some gave Ciel odd, fascinated, or mean glances, while others merely smiled and welcomed him like how Finny did. Despite being under the eyes of most of the circus folk, Ciel seemed to be fine.

Sebastian sat at the head table like normally, with Ciel in tow. He normally sat alone, but sometimes let others sit with him. Sometimes. Today happen to be one of those 'sometimes'. Claude claimed that he had to talk about Ciel's position in the circus. Alois, who was always near or with Claude, made no exception. The blonde sat next to Claude across from Ciel, and the two boys started a glaring contest. Undertaker and Hange sat without permission, throwing questions after questions to the little cat-satyr. Sebastian managed to get everyone to quiet, and made an official announcement.

"Good Morning everyone… I would like for you all to meet The Young Master. I know that some of you were out in town or working when our new member's presence was first known, but I know that gossip didn't leave you in the shadows." everyone chuckles a little, knowing it was true. "But I hope that yesterday's little… _episode_ … doesn't happen again. Clear? Good. Tickets can start to be sold today, for I think Young Master's physically attributes are enough for now. I'll start to teach him aerial tricks or let him work with the Big Cats. But for now, please enjoy breakfast, courtesy by our Three Musketeers, (Bard, Finny, and Mayrin)."

When everyone sat down to eat, Sebastian looked over to Ciel. He looked a bit tired, all all the socialness was wearing him out. Sebastian could relate, for the kid had been stuck up in his trailer for 5 days. When Mayrin came to give Ciel a plate of food, the poor hybrid looked like he had never seen fried eggs, bacon, or waffles before. But… he seemed familiar with the pancakes. Even though he poked the food around with a curious claw, he didn't bother eating. Instead he slipped under the table. Undertaker and Hange were busy arguing over how Ciel's anatomy works to notice. Claude though bent his head down under the table cloth, and looked at the fragile looking pre-teen. Ciel glared at the yellowed eyed man while he bathed himself.

Claude puffed out a breath, seeing a thin prickled tongue run down pale arms. He pushed his chair forward a little, and pushed his feet closer to the hybrid. Sebastian tried not to bother his little one, for he was getting used to strange behavior. The five circus folk talked among themselves, a conversation surprisingly civil. About ten minutes later of this, Ciel decided to make his presence known. By sticking his head between Sebastian's legs.

The ringmaster nearly choked on his OJ as a little pale cat-eared face popped out from under the table and onto his lap.

"I'm hungry," Ciel states, as he suddenly worms his way up, and promptly sits down on the wine-eyed killer's lap. Sebastian blinks, and tried to control the sudden spark in his loins. He sighs, and pulls Ciel's untouched plate in front of them. "What would you like?" he asked, ignoring the other's jealous or envious gazes. Ciel doesn't respond, and does the most unexpected thing.

He bends his head down and eats like some wild dog that was starved for days. And not to mention, messily. Sebastian just sighs in amusement and content, and once again ignores the now confusing looks thrown their way. Ciel nearly finishs the plate in one minute tops, and looks behind him at the ringmaster while licking his greasy lips. "You humans are weird. Eating with little metal sticks? That seems like a waste of time," he says and slides off the ringmaster's lap, as he cleaned his face with his hands and tongue. Everyone has gone back to eating, but whispers of laughter and judgmental statements are thrown here and there. Sebastian threw a spoon at Claude's face, seeing poorly-hidden lust there. _Ciel was his_.

(Ciel's POV~)

Ciel, who was once known as Sialku, decides to explore his new domain. The plot of land was big, and the green 'grass' felt funny on the pads of his feet. He drank some water from the lake after running around, and then decided to look in the large tent. He went in through the back, because he didn't want to go were the weird red man was killed. Despite that he had tried to kill him, the flash of blood from Sebastian's weapon brought up once-suppressed memories.

The first thing Ciel's bicolored eyes landed on was a large, fluffy, white, breathing pile in the middle of the tent. He didn't know what the thing was until a large canine like head lifted up with a yawn. A wolf? Ciel thought as he stood in the back entrance. The 'wolf' smelled the submissive's scent, and turned around to look. It whined and perked its ears, and yipped as it sees a new person. The boy thought he was about to get eaten or something, but a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Not a Pluto fan?" was a female's voice. Ciel spun around and saw the dark haired girl who opened the first trailer he and Sebastian visited. She was wearing worn out navy pants, and a short sleeved black top that had a row of human-like figures holding hands across the article of clothing [ _Three Day's Grace_ T-Shirt]. Ciel only knew how to speak English, could tell the red writing on the shirt was rather angrily written. Behind the girl, stood another female, who had short and very even black hair with Asian features. Next to her, was a older, brunette, boy who had tanned skin and large ocean green eyes. Ciel looked back to the girl that he was more familiar with.

"Don't worry, squirt. Pluto only eats ham. Tiss' Shadow, by the way," the girl said and presented one of her fingerless gloved hands. Ciel eyed it, but shook it anyhow. Hand shaking was one of the few Human traits that his Uncle taught him.

"This is Mikasa and Eren, by the way. Eren wanted to apologize for trying to torment you yesterday." Shadow says, and points a thumb at the male. The male looked angry for the exlination, and didn't bother to hide his feelings. Mikasa, though, seemed as passive as Claude. But she had a more protected aura around her. "Shadow!" Eren whined, and looked a bit embarrassed. Ciel almost laughed a little, seeing the small argument unfold between the two teens. Mikasa ended up elbowing her companion's side.

"Sorry for ganging up on you the other day," he says while rubbing his arms to his chest, eyes to the hay-covered ground. Ciel accepts the apology, and ends up having a deeper conversation with the three teens. Mikasa was Eren's adopted sister, and was _way_ too overprotective. They did a 'trapeze' act together, and they even offered to help him with those future 'aerial' acts. He didn't quite understand half of what they were saying, but just followed the three around as they gave the official 'tour'. Mikasa and Eren were called back by a few other older looking teens, and it was just Shadow and the alien now. Ciel ended up gaining quite a liking for the dark haired girl, for she had a similar outlook on humanity like him. He would allow her permission to say his name… maybe. Shadow was currently walking around aimlessly with the hybrid, talking about some show they did a year ago.

"Oh _gosh_ , it was hilarious, dude! Pluto threw up _all over_ the girl. Hah, it was so satisfying to see some slut get the gut, so to speak." She said, chuckling at the memory. Ciel nodded, giving a small laugh as well. Shadow lead him back to the dining hall about a hour or two after he left originally, and to his pleasure his future mate was still there. Ciel's new friend said her good-byes and left to clean up the animal's cages.

Ciel was now getting used to the idea of having a mate. At first when he opened himself up to the dried blood-eyed man, he was telling himself that this was only to ease his suffering from the heat. But the way he said the hybrid's new name was heart-melting. Or they way they played chase. But most of all, he can't forget when Sebastian showed his now black nailed hands.

Black-nails are a big thing where Ciel is from. When a Sub and Dom get together in a romantic way (not full-blown sex), and the Dom accepts the Sub for who they are, the Dom's nails/claws turn black. Sebastian had accepted him. He wanted him. But Ciel was still sceptical on the notion that he wanted the ringmaster back. But his mind was a big fogged because he felt a heat-wave coming soon. He was glad we was wearing 'clothes' right now, because his thighs might shake soon.

Sebastian looked up from the papers that he and Claude were talking about, and smirked at the younger. Ciel shivered, and went to go sit under a table until they were done. And to avoid the weird and mean blonde kid that kept glaring at him. Also he still didn't exactly welcome the burst of want and care that was creeping all over his chest cavity. But maybe in time, he could learn to love and trust again.


	6. Day 6-7

(A/N: The plot starts to thicken! Also, if anyone hasn't figured out Sebastian's psychology yet, he has a serious hate toward his biological mother (that much is obvious). But to a point where he keeps and keeps and keeps on wanting to get revenge on the woman. By doing this, he murders prostitutes/whores/sluts/ect. So, when he wants to 'befriend' someone, their usually asexual or completely naive and innocent. This explains why he is such a sweetheart for little kids or the ace people in the circus. Get the picture? Cool. Enjoy reading and tell me what ya think after! )

~Day 6.5~

Sebastian was getting rather annoyed with Claude, for the man simply wasn't making any sense. He appointed the yellow-eyed man only because of this. Now, for some illogical reason, he wasn't.

"We can set Cie-"

"-It's Young Master,"

"Right, right, whatever, _boss_. We can put the _Young Master_ in the Strange and Unbelievable tent-,"

"Why there? It's too close to the Red Tent. He needs to keep his sense of innocence for the show. Besides, I had said at the morning announcement that I plan to put him with Beast. This is a family entertainment comity, after all."

"Hmm. But you have forgotten, Michaelis. I doubt families will want to go to a circus with all this government shit going around. It would mostly be drunks and men who come. Having something as… enticing… as the Young Master right next to the Red Tent would increase people going there.

"Exactly my point, Faustus! By doing that, we'd just put on more stress on the pole-dancers. By putting Ciel anywhere at all near _that_ tent, would make those _drunks_ and _men_ demand him. Ciel is going to be in the big top. End of discussion. Besides, seeing one pretty boy would make them want other pretty boys. Wouldn't that make you a bit… jealous?" Sebastian snears cheekily at the other man, and raises a eyebrow in Alois's direction, who was currently talking with Elizabeth and Edward. Claude followed his gaze, and frowns. "We're not together," he mumbles.

"Oh? Then why does Trancy follow you around like a lost puppy?" The ringmaster says slyly back. As he argues about nonsense with Claude, a small prickle in his heart makes him turn his head toward the entrance of the Dining Hall. Ciel was there talking calmly with Shadow, before she departed and left the handsomely clad cat-satyr to his own devices. Ciel met his gaze after a moment of looking around, and the most adorable little blush glowed on his cheeks. Sebastian smirks, and his eyes follow his kitten as he dashes to hide under a table.

"Hmm. But by doing that, would it stop men from looking at the boy like they want to ravish him?" Claude says, as he follows the red-eyed man's gaze like before. Sebastian looks back at his second-in-command with poison. _**Ciel is mine**_.

"Maybe not. But our guards and workers would protect him while I'm not around. And I'm going to be around him a _lot_ ," Sebastian said, his low protective growl giving a silent warning. Claude glares back, and runs his fingers along the table. Sebastian puffs once more time at the yellowed eyed man before standing up to stretch. _All this nonsense is exhausting_.

Sebastian felt his heart raise again, and instinctively looks toward the table that Ciel ran under. Sitting on the ground, raising the tablecloth to look inside, was Elizabeth and Edward. Sebastian couldn't see Ciel from where he stood, but something told him to go check it out. He felt fine with his pet spending time with the Yeager kids or Shadow, but the way Elizabeth nearly suffocates anything 'cute' she gets her hands on, or how Edward snapped at Ciel makes a pretty good excuse to go see.

"You are just the cutest! Can you have a teaparty with me later? I wanted Edward here too, but he says he's too busy to play with me!" Elizabeth's cheery voice squeaks, and her brother's lower and 'tougher' follows. "Lizzy! You don't know anything about that thing. Just because Mr. Michaelis is looking after it, doesn't mean it's safe to 'play' with!"

"Oh, Ciel is alright to be around, I just don't think the little kitty is up for playing right now. Right, _kitty_?" Sebastian says, after stepping next to the table and looking down at the two tweens. Elizabeth looks up with bright jade eyes and gushes, standing up and twirling around in her winter dress. "I knew he was ok!" She replies. Her brother gives one last glare at the cat-satyr before following his sister.

"Yes, yes he is. Just say your last hello and goodbye. I have to get kitty here situated in his new job," the ringmasters says as Edward drops the side to the table cloth. They nod, before Elizabeth and Edward get yelled at by their mother, who marches -surprisingly elegantly- over to the small crowed.

"What on earth are you two doing? I told you not to bother Mr. Michaelis when you're supposed to be practising! He said that we could start shows tomorrow, didn't he?" she scolds, and both children give a respectful nod and 'yes ma'am'. Francis looks at her boss, then the table where her children were so fascinated with something under it. She bends down herself, and lifts the cloth. Ciel lays/curls up lopsidedly in the middle, fur a bit fuzzed. _He looks like a true prince_ , Sebastian muses to himself, giving a peek under the table for himself.

Francis then drops the tablecloth back in place, closing the curtain to Sebastian's beloved. She once again scolds her children before ushering them out. But, she comes back before Sebastian can get Ciel.

"What are you planning on doing with the child?" she asks with a softer than normal voice, not quite sure what Ciel was, or what her boss had in mind. Sebastian could see it in her eyes that she was hoping that Ciel wasn't going to be put near - _or in godforbid-_ the Red Tent. For this, his likeness for the woman grew ever so slightly.

"I was thinking on putting him in his own act in the big top, or maybe with Beast's act. I just wanted to get him a feel of the two, and see which one he's more comfortable with,"

Francis seemed pleased with this answer, and quickly returned to her strict-mother-from-hell face on. "Good. We can't have the Young Master uncomfortable in front of a few hundred people. Lord only knows what could happen if the economy wasn't the way it is now. Hah, we would be ruined! And at _least_ cut or brush his hair! And yours as well, it looks like rats nested in it last night," Francis Midford says, before calmly stalking out of the dining hall to help with the costume designs. Sebastian sighs, chuckling a little before bending down himself. He peeks his head under the table cloth, and clumsily flops down on his side. The table cloth falls a little on his neck, and from someone else's point of view, if looking from across the room, would think a headless man was laid out next to the table.

Ciel frowns as he looks at the ringmaster, and jerks his head up as if offended by the other's being. The other smirks and winks, before bringing his arm under to sneak its way under the tailcoat, and pets one of his kitten's haunches.

"How do you like the circus, my Lord?" he teases, and is pleased to see a small shiver run across his pet.

"It's alright, I supose. I met a few people. They showed me around a bit," he says, and scoots a little away from the elder with poorly masked need for touch. Sebastian smiles with mischievous sleepiness, and scoots a bit more under the table, to where his shoulders are in as well. "Alright? I'm wounded, my pet." he fights hurt, but pauses as he thinks about what Ciel said. "What did they show you?" he says, proud to mask the slight worry he felt. Why, he still wasn't sure. He knew he loved the alien, he wasn't going to lie to himself. But his love was on a more… well, _Sebastian Michaelis_ level.

"The Big Top, Pluto, The teacup ride, the dragon ride, the bouncy house, the arcaid tent, the Strange and Unbelievable tent, the petting zoo-" Sebastian stopped him there.

"Did you happen to see a large red tent?"

"Uh… yea, I did. I asked about it, cuz all the other tents, are white or red and white. Eren told me that that tent was off limits to the kids and teens, besides that Trancy kid. I didn't bother asking anymore questions. It smelled funny around there anyway." Ciel says truthfully, his ears a bit bent back as he wonder what the big deal about it was.

"Oh, good. That's the Red Tent, my pet. And it is off limits to you and the other youngins. If anyone asks you, apart of the carnival or not, to go there, just say no and come find me, alright?"

"Alright…" Ciel says, even though he had no interest in the tent. But the whole 'big scary red tent is a no-no' talk makes him spark a curiosity. But he is growing a small trust in his captor, so he asks. "What's in it?"

Sebastian sighs, and knows that Ciel isn't one for babytalk. So he tells it like it is. "Do you remember last night when I told you most humans don't, _erm, mate,_ or life?" Ciel squints in suspicion, but lets the elder continue with a flick of his wrist. "Some people that don't find a life-mate, as you put it, seek out pleasure from another body."

"Pleasure? What's that?" _**Oh, my sweet little virgin…**_

"Do you remember last night?" Sebastian says, a smirk on his lips as he runs a gloved finger down the side of ciel's cheek, dipping down into the collar of the coat and pokes around at the bite wound hidden under the black silk. Ciel suddenly understands. His cheeks turn red, and eyes glazed over at the memory. Yet, he frowns to the thought of doing such intimate things with a stranger. He was brought up believing those things where for his future mate only. He pushes the hand out of his way before crawling out from the table. Sebastian follows suit.

…

"Absolutely not," the black-haired woman says, her calloused hands on her wide hips.

Sebastian, with Ciel in tow, was standing in the animal barn. Smells of elephant poop, lion pee, and hay seemed to be making the younger dizzy, so the ringmaster was holding the cat-satyr up with one arm. A thin, black-clad arm was wrapped around a strong elegant neck.

Sebastian was going to personally introduce Ciel to Beast, the animal trainer. Beast was a hard-headed woman, and often reminded the ringmaster of his sister. Minutes a plethora of secret tattoos, and a urge to learn medicine. Speaking of his sister, he didn't know where or how she was. His mother had burned the letters Annabelle sent, so he had no ways of contact. The thought was a bit saddening to the wine-eyed man, but his suddenly depressing thoughts were broken by a twitch of whiskers against his cheek. He smirks at the boy that he was holding up with his left arm.

"Come on, love. Ciel would do good in the show. He can jump and leap long distances, almost as good… well, it's a bit better, actually, than the cats. And even an idiot could learn how to jump through a hoop. You just don't even have to teach Ciel, just tell him."

"Pfffft. Those skinny little legs and arms? I doubt it. Unless you're planning on giving me some wicked weed you've been smoking lately, I'm not going to believe it," the woman says, as she pets Draco the white tiger's back. The large barn was easy to build and take apart, and it held all of their non-pettable animals. The elephants were out training with their performers, and the big cats were in the barn, all out of their cages, with Beast working on their leaps and jumps. She was planning on making them 'dance' around this time, for she managed to make Soot, their black tiger, hop around on his back legs.

"Pardon me, ma'am, but I can hear you," Ciel snears, offended that his still -mostly- hidden abilities have been misunderstood. Beast gives a glare at the boy that's using her boss as some man-servant, but she likes the spunk he shows.

"I know you can," she says back, as she sets down a large metal hoop, "I just don't believe something until i see it. Besides, I have already made my babies comfortable with tomorrow's opening act. Putting you in the show would make them uneasy."

"He can be the comedy relief," Sebastian says, a random idea popping up in his head for a moment. "What?" both Ciel and Beast echo, turning toward the ringmaster like he just grew a second head. He smirks, and sets Ciel down on a bundle of hay, next to Betty, the Bengal tiger. Betty gives the in-heat smelling hermaphrodite-alien a low grunt in greeting. Ciel stares back, fascinated and cautious all at once.

"I'll show you…" Sebastian says, and takes the whip from Beast and starts a practise act of his idea."

…..

"DAMN IT," Alois Trancy yells, as he throws a cheap golden-painted glass plate across the tent, and it shatters when it makes contact with a pole. The others in the low-lighten tent look back with seldom wariness, with a bit of pity. One speaks up to the raging blonde.

"Honey, Baby, calm down for a minute. The Young Master isn't going to steal your show. You heard what Sebby said this morning," says the head of the Red-Tent; Madam Red. The Madam was still mourning for their lost member, and she was probably mourning the worst. She and Grell, whose show name was 'The Love God of Death', were very close, and both had come to the carnival at the same time.

"It's not about that!" squealed the 16-year old boy. Well, not completely. Alois saw competition every time that hairy-ass beast came into his line of vision.

When he first 'met' the creature, it was yesterday morning. He was just waking up from a good night of f*cking in the barn with Claude, when he heard the scream of terror. The scream's owner sounded foreign, but Alois couldn't put his finger on it. So, he decides to check it out. Much to his surprise, some albino-white, half human, half cat-like thing was making it's way toward the ringmaster's trailer. He, of course, saw a perfect opportunity… besides absolute fear. It's not everyday you see something out of this world… literally, unknoweth to the young slut. So he decides to take the whip that was hanging on the wall and try to go capture it. _Oh boy! Won't the boss-man be proud of me! Haha, now he can't ignore me! Just the thought of his face when i bring this creature to his front door~ Oooooohwooo_!.

But said creature was their 'new member'. The _new attraction_ the ringmaster was talking about that would raise money. Alois had wanted to be that attraction. He wanted to be the most prized person of the carnival. Having his face on posters everywhere just made the teen droll with want.

But said desire would never be stated, even if he slept around with the second-in-command, or flirted with the ringmaster on every chance he got. And to make matters worse, the ringmaster seems to… _like_ the half human. Like!? Well, if he can't get what he wants and some… some _thing_ can, than so be it. No more Mr. Nice Boy!

…..

Ciel was worn out. _Six_ hours of discussing his 'act', practising silly stunts, and running around was exhausting. Even if he was allowed little five minute breaks. And he still didn't understand how the two humans were totally fine with sitting back and telling him to do stuff he didn't want to do. And to add to the Altaborgean's angry, Sebastian seemed very pleased with himself when Ciel finally cried out that he couldn't take anymore. If doing this 'show' was going to take five-fucking-hours, than they can kiss his furry butt goodbye.

"It's only thirty minutes," the wine-eyed man said, teasing the little one as he carried the hybrid back to the Dining Hall. They had missed this whole 'Lunch' event, but Ciel or Sebastian didn't care much. Beast had departed for it, after feeding the big cats. Now the ringmaster had to attend 'Supper', and the kitty-boy was ordered to go. He just wanted to sleep, though.

Sebastian made a quick announcement that the Young Master would be in Beast's performance, and everyone clapped their hands in agreement. Mostly everyone though. Edward seemed a bit too judgmental too, but he did give a little classical clap. The blonde boy that glared at him everywhere was the one who booed.

He and Sebastian were sitting at the same table like this morning, and a different crowd of faces were sitting with them. He was trying to sleep on Sebastian's lap, with his head on the ringmaster's chest. But, he had some people to meet and greet. Doll was a white-haired girl who was very polite, and seemed to accept the boy in the circus. She was 'friends' with Shadow, but to Ciel it looked to be more like acquaintances. The Yeager siblings were there too, along with the two girls. They were with some other boy named Armin. Armin seems like a respectable young man, for he had a strong love for knowledge. Shadow somehow managed to coax him into a conversation… about him.

"I'm from _Altaborge_ ," the young alien says, frowning at the way the others tilt their heads. He feels Sebastian twist around a little in the chair, and a pair of arms comes to incircle his waist. He grunts at the action, but doesn't complain.

"Altaborge?" they echo, Shadow and Eren eating rather loudly, and mostly say this. The others, who have something called 'table manners' ask with their eyes.

"Yea," Ciel says, "It's big… um, kinda darker than Earth. But we have three suns. They're pretty small, though."

"Wait… you're from another _planet_?" Eren says, almost spitting out his mouthful of pasta.

"What'd you think I was?" Ciel practically growls, and tried to hide himself. He was ok with this table of people, but he has had enough socializing for today. Infact, he has had enough for tomorrow too.

"I don't know really," Armin says, his voice kinda squeaky. "I believed you were some mutation or cross-breed experiment. Ciel just puffs, pretending to understand them. After a few more empty-questions, they managed to get Ciel to explain the whole 'Don't say my name thing'

"There is a saying that all young _Altaborges_ learn at a young age. And that is that names have power. Names are given to infants when they hatch, but mostly the parents or family/friends use nicknames or pet names to talk. When someone says another's name, it is a silent command. It's hard not to listen to the person that says your name. That's why only parents or mates use real names freely."

" _Mates? Hatching_? Uhhh, maybe another time (Armin squeaks, after given a glare from the boy) you can tell us. But that's pretty cool, I guess… So, you can't change your name?"

"Only newly-bonded mates can," Ciel says. He blushes, and thinks of last night. Sebastian must have felt the pull of their half-formed bond, for he strokes the cat-satyr's ears. The others try to understand the alien, but shrug it off as they put their plates away. Sebastian leads his little one back to his trailer, for some well-needed quiet time.

"How do you like my circus now, _my pet_?" Sebastian asks sweetly, as he pulls of his coat and vest, popping the buttons on his dress shirt, exposing a tone chest. Ciel was sitting on the couch, trying to take off the coat without hurting his still-healing wounds from yesterday morning. Sebastian found it incredibly funny and cute, seeing the younger struggle with the straps and buttons. He came over eventually, enjoying the blush on a pale face once it gazes at his opened dress shirt.

"I-it's fine, i guess. But I'm tired, and I wanna sleep," He says, and his droopy eyes tell the truth of his words. Sebastian hums in agreement, and pulls the coat off his little one. He enjoys exposing the pale, yet scarred skin after it being hidden from his eyes all day.

"Just go to bed then?" He says, and lifts the younger up in his arms. He notes, as he walks towards his room, that the cats have cleaned up the milk from the counter and floor. The bowl empty as well. Poe and Nanna, speaking of the devils, were sitting comfortably on the window seat of the bedroom. Ciel is already close to being asleep by the time Sebastian crawls into the bed after pulling his shirt off. He leaves his slacks on, because he himself is too tired to get his sweats on. He knew that Ciel wouldn't mind sleeping with him, for a silent agreement of partnership was made last night. He spoons up against a nearly smooth back, and wraps his arms around a slender waist, stroking the soft fur there. Ciel starts to purr, a purr that rumbled like thunder inside of his young chest. Sebastian nuzzles his ears, and whispers soft words of possession over the little one as they float into a deathless death.

~Day 7… ish~ (Vanilla Sex. Because Fanfiction has too much straight-up smut :D)

Ciel's ears twitched with annoyance. A sharp gasp that was admitted somewhere in or near the trailer jolted him awake. His companion beside him was still asleep, holding him to his chest. Ciel sighed, and snuggled deeper into the feathery covers. Just a dream or something… he mumbles to himself, as he tried to go back to sleep. But he realizes it was him who woke himself up, for the moment his eyes close he flinches for some phantom-itch starts to heat up his neither regions. He groans, and tried to push some blankets off of him, for he was suddenly too hot.

During his past heats, it was not rare for him to wake up in the middle of the night in a sweaty moaning state. He always just waits it out, not bothering to get help or help himself. He would not masturbate. He would not masturbate. He would not ma-

He groans, and nearly screams as a wave of pain and need for his future mate crashes over him. He manages to wake said future mate up.

"Ciel?" he mumbles, his eyes dark and heavy with sleep. Ciel tried to order the man to go back to sleep and leave him alone, but the only sounds that he manages to make are whines. Sebastian starts to wake up some more and props himself up on a elbow and turns the bedside lamp on. He looks down at the younger. And nearly chokes on his own spit.

His little beloved was spread out on the bed on his back, legs spread open in the most inviting way. His womanhood was so wet and red, and it clenched ever so slightly as a small leak/gush of fluids dripped down to the base of a tail. Said tail was swishing back and forth vigorously across the off-white sheets. His manhood was out and erect, red and hard with a bead on the head with the same fluids from it's neighbour. Ciel's face was flushed, and his mouth was half opened in a gasp of pain and pleasure as he sucked on his thumb. His other arm was above him and he gripped the pillow. It was the perfect picture of sin and innocence.

Sebastian tried to open his mouth, but closed it again when Ciel arched his back, whining something in words he couldn't understand. He nearly smashes the lamp when he tries to unplug it, and the dark of the night covers them once more. Only the ever so faintest glow from the crescent moon was illuminated the scene, but Sebastian could only see a outline of his little one. But the sounds were all there.

The ringmaster nearly crushed their lips together as he clumsily falls over the younger. Ciel didn't seem like he was conscious at the moment, because Sebastian knows from last night that the boy had clutched to a small shred of dignity. Right now he looked like a starved child mixed with a cat in heat. Well, he kinda was both of those things.

Sebastian was supremely gentle, and it surprised him as he slowly licks his way down Ciel's neck to his chest. He kisses and sucks on the scabbed over whip marks, and nibbles on smooth patches of skin. He fingers last night's hickies, and adds more to the artwork writhing under him. He looks like he's about to die, Sebastian hums to himself as he brushes a hand over a little erection. Ciel arches up, nearly screaming out like he was being tortured. The ringmasters breaths over the appendage, before encasing it in his mouth.

It's small, but so hot and so hard that Sebastian groans. He can swirl his mouth around it, and enjoys the unique taste it gives. It wasn't salty or sweet like normal genital fluids, but rather metallic and milky.

Ciel is absolutely lost within the pleasure. In fact it feels so good it hurts. And he proves this by crying, and tears fall onto the pillow under his head.

Sebastian takes a black nailed finger and rubs on the small kitty cunt under the soft scrotum of the cat-satyr. It leaks more, and Sebastian slowly pushes his right pointer finger inside, nearly choking on the appendage in his mouth.

It's hot. Burning hot. _So damn hot_. And wet. Sebastian has bathed in blood countless times, and sunk his hands into still-beating hearts from people he can't remember, and scorched his skin while baptizing in boiling tub-water. But those times are nothing like the wet and hot womanhood being presented to him practically on a silver platter. He is slow in his movements, feeling the smoothness and contracting of muscles around his finger. His finger starts to feel a tissue-y cover as he pushing all the way in, and pokes around on it, wondering how he should go about this. It was his first time being truly intimate with someone, and a virgin at that.

Ciel whines and whines, thrashing left and right as he instinctively and blindly starts to rut against the finger inside of him. Sebastian hushes him, and pops his mouth from the erection, a small dribble of fluids runs down his lower lip, and disappears forgotten in a forest of kitten fur.

He adds a second finger, and slowly and gently scissors the small opening before him. He rubs his face on the V-shape of his hips and joint of his kitten's legs, moaning as his own erection strains in his boxers. Ciel looks like he might go and kill someone if not stated soon. Sebastian pulls out his fingers and sucks on them, enjoying the unique taste of his little one.

He sits up on his knees and unzips his slacks, groaning as cool air attacks his terribly hard member. This was all new ground for him, and he was -more so than a little- uncomfortable. Unfortunately his new-found desire overthrew the discomfort. He would leave his pants on, for he wasn't ready to go all out naked with real sex. _**One step at a time**_.

He crawls back to the wet and withering mess before him, and slowly wraps his arms around the smaller. The smaller cried out and throws his own arms around the taller, and sinks little claws into the toned back. Sebastian growls lowly, and clumsily directs himself inside the tight heat.

He was true to his word. He was slow and gentle with his little one, as he slowly and almost painfully slid himself inside. Ciel kept crying again, and trashed under his mate-to-be in the darkness of the trailer bedroom. Sebastian let Ciel get used to his size, for it was certainly bigger than two fingers. He pauses and feels the hymn press against the head of his member. He sighs, and pushes forward and an unreasonable amount of hot blood leaks from the stretched open womanhood as the proof of his kitten's lost virginity.

Ciel wasn't very conscious at the moment, and even as his body was screaming from the intrusion and was trying to push it out, his heat-fogged mind was screaming to pull Sebastian in deeper, to let him breed him until he is full with seed. Sebastian pants over him, and directs Ciel's legs around his waist while lifting the cat-satyr's hips up ever so slightly. Ciel whines once more, as the swollen cock was pressing against parts of him he didn't even know existed. As Sebastian was fully seated inside the burning muscle, he slowly started to pull out and back in.

The wine-eyed man had never felt such tight pleasure in his life. If he didn't keep his control, he would fuck the younger into the mattress or come right then and there. So he chanted his beloved's name as their hot breaths fogged in the room, and the smell of sex and blood filled the air.

Sebastian found himself crying silently inside again, wondering where his sanity has gone and why he let this little minx steal it all away in one week. But he is loosing reason to pleasure, as he speeds up ever so slightly into his little one. It was like nothing he had ever felt before, yet it also felt like being born all over again and living through every single glorious and hated moment. Ciel still seems to be at a loss as well, both in excruciating indescribable pain and feeling the need he has craved for so long wash over him. He moans and whines as he buries his face in his mate-to-be's neck, crying out his name with every slow and gentle thrust pushed into his body.

It didn't take long for them to finish, despite the agonizing slowness of it all. Ciel screams so sweetly and yet so horridly, as both of his arousals come to a painful yet glorious climax. He collapsed, panting like he had just run for his life from a killer.

The killer in the room gave a few more well-speed trusts, and kept jerking his hips even as he to climaxes. He grunts and his hot seed splashed into the once-virgin cunt. Sebastian gives a few more thrusts before falling to his side, clutching onto the younger like he was the only thing he had left in this world. He stayed inside the still burning heat, his body still shaking from the force of his orgasm. Ciel turns his head up to press a gentle kiss on his mate's chest, a deep purr rumbling from his chest as a black nailed hand weaves its way through his hair. He was finally at peace.

Both of them were.

…

When Sebastian woke up, he had done so after dawn. It was a hard knock at his door that woke him up. Saddly, he remembers suddenly that he forgot to lock it, and the sound of a door opening proves it true.

"Hey Mr. Michaelis! You better not have died or something bef-" It was Abberline, one of the 'policemen' of the circus who was sat the door, and he paused as he took a good breath of the air. He suddenly backs up out of the trailer, the sound of embarrassment pleasing the ringmaster. But why, he wasn't qu-. Oh. _Oooh_. He looks down at the sweat-scented slate haired cat-satyr sleeping soundly in his arms. He hums in content, shifting around next to him as he remembers last week.

"Umm… It's time to get up, sir! People are already starting to park, and Ash needs to know if he can open the gates!" The brunette says, before closing the trailer door as he scampers away. Sebastian groans and untangles his arms and legs from the younger, pulling out from Ciel's womanhood. He grimaces, seeing blood and other fluids staining the bed sheet. He looks down at the sleeping boy, and smiles as he lays a kiss on his cheek. "Sleep my pet, I'll wake you up later today when the show starts," he whispers into a furry ear that twitches in response.

The ringmaster got up to get a three-minute shower before getting dressed, and the whole time his mind was on the little hermaphrodite alien that he had made love to last night. He still wasn't sure he liked the completely empty yet sated feeling in his lower gut. As he is about to take his stained slacks off, something catches his eye. Right on his left hand.

An interesting looking pentagram had somehow tattooed itself onto the top of his hand. Surprisingly, he wasn't really freaked out. He liked the look of it, and made a note to ask Ciel about it later. If anything, he would expect some weird foreign looking sign if anything magically popped up on his body. But it was a pentagram. Perhaps Ciel wasn't an alien, but a siren? _Pfft, as if_.

He checks on Ciel after showering and dressing, kisses the half awake and half asleep hybrid before leaving to handle his carnival.

'Never to suffer would never to have been blessed'~ Edgar Allan Poe

(R&R~!)


	7. Day 7

~A/N: ERMAHGERD EVERYONES OUT TO GET OUR LITTLE CIEL-KUN. NNNNN ERRRRR. SEBBY, STOPS DEMS!~

 **~Day 7~**

Morning was well past nine, and geese could be heard flying overhead. Children of all ages and their families were pouring into the colorful carnival, and their cheerful shrieks could be heard from a mile away. The sun was shining brightly into a blindness window, with its golden autumn rays leaving no crack unturned. Only one soul was sleeping on such a day like this. And that was Ciel.

He was a slow waker this morning, his brain gathering consciousness as quickly as a turtle walks across molasses. His bicolored eyes were glowing ever so slightly, pupils slit from the morning sun. He groans and snuggles deeper into the covers of the bed, his legs pulled close to his chest. While doing this, he notices the most painful tug in a very private place.

He gasped loudly and his whole body felt the shock of the pain, and he clumsily tried to push the covers off, expecting his legs to be cut off or something. There is blood to be found, but no missing limbs.

Ciel whines, seeing strange fluids mixing with dried crimson staining the sheets and his fur. The hybrid gingerly reaches down and pokes around at his nether regions, his eyes widening at the stretched womanhood. He sobbed uncontrollably, falling back down into the pillows. Oh _**God**_ _. What happen last night?_

Ciel panicked and whipped his head around to find his mate-to-be, his ears back and his lower lip quivering. But the only other soul(s) in the vehicle was the two cats. Poe was sitting on the other side of the bed, resting on his paws. He opened his eyes and meowed a greeting at the boy. The cats had gotten used to Ciel's being there.

The Sub was at a loss though, as he tried pulling himself out of bed, his paws touching the ground. Slowly he pulls himself up, gasping as his legs shake from whatever happened last night. He chirps instinctively, and Nanna comes around to see what all the hubbub is. The two cats mew as they watch the half-cat stumble into the living room/kitchen, chirping out his captor's name. _What the hell happened?_ he wondered, his mind blank from the past couple of hours.

Meanwhile, Sebastian is greeting families, young couples, and the few single men who start to enter the carnival. The wine-eyed man smiled warmly at the children, standing next to the Gray brothers and Shadow. Shadow just one of the workers, so she was going around and picking up trash that had already been dropped about. Three hours into the game, she already had work to do. She was listening to some _Egypt Central_ on her head phones, until a hand pulled them down. She wanted to snap at the person who dared to bother her, but stops seeing her boss.

Sebastian had been acting a little odd lately, and it all started when he got the little alien that's currently living in his trailer. He looked a bit happy when Shadow first saw him morning, _too_ happy in her opinion, but said nothing about it. But right now he looked a bit... worried?

"I need you to go check on Ciel for me. It's past time for him to wake up. Make sure to bring the costume Mrs. Midford and Ms. Hopkins made for him too. And you might need to bath him down before dressing him… Yeah, just get him ready for when the main show starts. His act with Beast starts in a few hours," the ringmaster says, with hidden apprehension as he hands the young woman the keys to his trailer.

Shadow had been living in the circus for about three years now, and in that time she was slowly starting to be able to read the usually sadistic ringmaster. For anyone who looked at the man right now, might think he just looks like a friendly young dude in their mid-twenties that's a little tired. But the dark-haired girl knew better. Something was up. She sighs and acquiescesly takes the keys while pulling her headphones around her neck, upping the volume so she can still hear her music and sets the trash bag and stick down.

At first she thought Mr. Michaelis asked her to go fetch the hybrid-teen because she happen to be the closest person near him. Or that he trusted the ace girl to dress the alien without starting any shenanigans. Now she understood, because anyone else in her current position would have called an ambulance. Or taken advantage of the boy due to the current state that he is in.

When she unlocked the ringmaster's trailer door, her music was playing Dance with The Devil by Breaking Benjamin, and it echoed nicely in the trailer as she entered. She clumsily took off her shoes and called out while blindly looking around for a light to turn on, "Hey squirt! You alive in here?"

Ciel was laying on the couch on his stomach when she arrived, his legs pulled to his sides in a very cat like position, and tail across his body. Shadow thought he was sleeping while having some mini-nightmare or even a wet-dream at first, but after taking a closer look, she realized he was crying.

"Oh shit, kid, what happened?" she says, and tried to turn the boy over by the hips. His fur was soft, she noted, but that's not all. Said fur was caked with semen and blood. She nearly chokes on her own tongue, and turns off her music.

"Oh _fuck_ ," she curses and rushes to find the bathroom, where she returns with a few damp washcloths. "This better be first-time regrets kid, cuz if that old man sexed you up without consent, you gotta scatt," she says as she wipes a wet cloth across the hybrid's forehead and chest to wipe away dried cum; he lets her without speaking. He sniffles and turns toward her, as if confused. "F-first-time regrets?"

"Uhh, _yeeeah_ … ya know, 'cuz all girls… _and_ boys… cry like a little bitch after their cherry pops."

Ciel looked a bit confused but doesn't comment as he manages to sit up and stand, not without the other's help though. He seemed a few years younger than the female, and was a head and a half shorter. _Typical. Even back home I was short_. He waddled to the bathroom, Shadow cautiously following with a hand to his lower back, still unsure how to act. Ciel stops and stood in front of the mirror and looked at his albino-pale body. He was covered in healed over whip scars, bites, and little bruises from neck to waist.

" _Heh_ , Sebs' must have _really_ enjoyed screwing you last night. I didn't know that he was into ass, though," Shadow comments, rubbing her chin in thought, "You look like he tried to suck and bite your skin off, with all those damn love-bites and hickeys. Not to mention what slut-boy did a few days ago."

 _Love-bites?_ he mumbles to himself, before leaning closer to the mirror. He opens his eyes wide, and looks at his right one. _There!_ , he gasps, seeing the telltale sign of a mating bond, a sign that means 'all living things are connected' on his home planet. He nearly cried with joy and rage all at once. He was happy to see that he wasn't taken advantage of for no reason. Well, maybe he was, he still couldn't remember. But it was with Sebastian, and the mark cleared the worry Ciel had that the elder had only taken him for his own sick pleasure. It must have been ' _at elske'_.

He was at a loss, once again. Even before his Uncle told him he was going to Earth to find his mate, he had sworn on the four moons that he would never find them. How could he, a young prideful prince, give himself up like that? To have someone that can telepathically feel what you feel? And to know where you are at all times? To have complete freedom to say your name? Isn't that an invasion of personal space!? Besides, he didn't want to trust again. His parents were gone because of his naive trust… not just that but it was on his friggin' birthday, a day where his pitiful guard was gone completely, if any was there in the first place. His _whole family_ was there. He can still remember the screams…

~Flashback~

"Happy hatching-day, baby!" his parents sung in illusion, as they come bursting into their son's room in the richly built and eloquently designed burrow the royal family lived in. The son, who was only 438 moons. His bright blue and violet eyes opened without delay, and he squeaked in joy as his parents came into the room.

He was a very happy child.

Sialku had lived in this burrow his whole life, and knew every single crack, flaw, room, and stone of the underground home. The burrow was his whole life, for his father and mother told him that he was too young to leave. But today, as he turns 480 moons, he is a big boy now. And besides having his family and friends come to celebrate the day he was hatched, he gets to to to the Capital with his father!

Last full moons he had a smaller party than what is happening today. That was the celebration of when his mother laid him and the dud. Altaborgeans always lay an even number of eggs; one out of the bunch will always be a dud. That day was happy too, but slightly sad as well, for his parents slightly mourned the loss, even though it was expected that one would not survive. But today was his day, and everyone was coming to the party!

He was excited to meet some his father's sub-leaders, for they were coming too. Along with his father's most trusted sub-leader, Zay. Zay had been to their burrow many times before, and usually brought gifts or treats for the young purebred feline. And sometimes, if his father was busy with a business call, and his mother was helping the servants with dinner, the elk-man would play with the younger. Sialku liked to hide on Zay's shoulders, but he can still remember when he was still a kit that he could ride on the man's grand antlers. Fun times, they were.

Everyone came to the party, and some even had brung others with them, all giving gifts and treats to the young future king. Life was good for Sialku.

When everyone but his biological family had left, they all sat down for dinner at the main-hall. He sat happily at the end of the table, smiling at his father and mother who sat at the front. The boy was just reaching over to get some more Unicorn meat, when a sudden bash of tile made the hybrid-humans perk their ears. The feline family all gasped, hearing a blood-curdling howl and a scream from one of the guards. Sialku didn't have much time to process what was going on, before his mother gathered him up before he could say a word. He was thrown into a closet, and his face was suddenly rained with prickly licks of affection. His mother was drained in the face, and she looked scared. Sialku made a note that he looked like that when there was a altaquake going on. She whispered some words of love, before standing up. "Now Sialku-" The boy perks up, his name being called and the power of it making him pay attention, "Be as quiet as you can, ok baby? It's like hide-and-seek, but you can't get caught! And if you do, run as fast as you can! Scream, kick, or bite, just do whatever you can to not get caught by the monsters, ok baby? It will be over soon, my darling Sub, soon. I will see you again, I promise," The young's mother licked her son's ears and nose once more before locking the door, leaving the boy inside. Sialku did was he was commanded to do, but he bit on his lower lip, his ears back and fur puffed. He started to play with his royal collar, but a sudden yell broke his attention. He inches closer to the wooden door, and peeks through the blinds. His bicolored eyes widen and water, and a strip of his naivety is lost forever.

~Present~

Shadow helped the still-in-pain satyr, and it wasn't until then that she got a good look at Ciel's legs. The young woman had no sexual desire, so she never paid attention to such intimate places before. But now she had to subject herself to be near such places. In the most innocence since, that is. She had sat the boy on the little counter and continued to clean his fur, and when she was nearing the boy's testicles, it was then that she noticed something very off.

At first she thought that Ciel had some sort of cut or tear between the two little baby-fuzzed balls, as she pushed some fur assigned to get better access. But as she used a soaking wet washcloth to wipe away dried blood and semen, she noticed that it wasn't just a cut. It was a _opening_. A _womanly_ opening.

She didn't know what to think. She had a hard time enough yesterday handling the idea that earth, a life-form supporting planet she happens to live on, isn't alone in the universe. Seeing an _alien_ much less was more than enough. But seeing said alien has _two_ reproduction systems? Uh-uuh. _I'm so done_.

"So… Seb like pussy after all?" was her response, just before Ciel gives her a good slap across the face for examining him for too long.

Shadow, with a clean and sparkly Ciel in tow, made their way to the entrance of the carnival. But she couldn't help but put on some James Bond music on as they ran from tent to tent, trying to make it towards the big top without any of the circus-goers noticing them. Ciel was a _surprise_ , as the circus news had said. They had sold tickets at the towns near by, by announcing on the morning news that they were in town. Fortunately, people were already coming.

"You're collar's messed up," She comments, as the scamper behind a tent flap, just in time as a little girl and her parents walk by. Ciel was wearing the costume he was to perform in, and he didn't know if he liked it or not. Shadow admited that she thought he looked ' _absolutelykittyfuckingadorable'_. As she put it.

It was made of dark blue silk and black leather, and was in a similar shape of the coat his mate gave him yesterday. The tails of the coat were much longer though, and almost touched the ground. The front half of the coat was shorter though, and barely came past his waist. He had a good suspicion that it was made to expose his legs. He didn't particularly have a problem with this, for he had a forest of fur covering him down there. But he did have a problem with the bows.

Ciel got the itches every now and and then, for the coat tails were rubbing against his heals and brushing against the pads of his paws as they ran. The top half of the coat was handsomely made, despite being made in one night. It had a high collar that showed off his pale slender neck, and long ruffled sleeves that sparkled and danced when he flicked his wrists. The coat itself had a black leather back and tails, with the rest silky and slightly transparent blue. The buttons were bright gold (he could tell it was costume jewelry, but he wasn't complaining) and his bows were a golden color as well. A huge fluffy bow was tied around his waist, making him wonder if he has enough breathing room, and another one around his neck. Shadow comments that he looks like something out of some ' _Narnia_ ' book, as well as a kitten wrapped up for some winter human holiday that he didn't bother remembering.

They only had one more tent to sneak past before they made it to the back of the big top. A little squeal told them both that they had been spotted, as they nearly crash on the ground, rolling under the side of the tent.

"Mommy, Mommy, look! I saw a kitty boy!" some little girl's squeal makes both the teen and pre-teen wince. They didn't bother listening to what else the girl had to say, for they were both up and running to the back room where the animals were kept. Beast was already there, looking a bit pissed.

"There you are!" she fussed, rushing over to the younger ones. Shadow groans and pops her back, mumbling something along the lines of 'I'm too old for this shit'.

"I had trouble putting on my costume so I asked Shadow to help. But we had to sneak here because I was told by _you_ to keep me a secret," Ciel says, proud of coming up with a good excuse. Shadow nudges his side, whispering 'nice save!'.

Beast seems to accept the lie, so she cracks the whip at Ciel's paws, in which he yelps and goes to his side of the room. The lions and tigers, plus the black panther, were all in separate cages, bathing themselves or drinking some fresh water. He feels a bit of sorrow for the wild cats, for he himself hated cages. They brought too many unwanted memories. But he rubs it off, seeing how they seem calm and relaxed. Beasts started to order Shadow to do something, and the young woman groans and lazily flails her arms around.

"But I gotta finish picking up all the shit laying around," she whines, not wanting to _'just find Claude and get the performance time sheet, and get some coffee'_. She didn't know where the grumpy yellowed eyed spider-loving dude was, and didn't feel like running around the park to find him. They continue to bicker, and Ciel loses interest. He looks around at the hoops, whips, stands, ladders, and other interesting things they use for the animal-tamer show. He didn't see the point in playing a childish role in a suspenseful act. But then again, from the Yeager's talk of the big top shows, it all sounded suspenseful. He then notes that one cage is empty, and wonders what animal was in it, and where it is.

"Who is supposed to be in that one?" he asks, making the two woman stop arguing and look at him. Beast blinks like the boy asked how to spell the word 'a'.

"It's for you, baby-face," Shadow says tiredly, she herself getting tired. She mumbles that she'll take care of it, and the ripped-jeaned teen rolls out from under the side of the tent and leaves the two to themselves.

Ciel stares back, his mouth open a little. "Me?" he whines, suddenly feeling a balloon of anxiety rise in his chest. _No. No more cages. No more cag_ -

"It's just for the show, kid," Beast says and sits down on one of the pedestals. "You'll only be in it for, like, a few minutes."

"A few minutes? How about no minutes?" Ciel fuses, and uses anger to push away anxiety. Beast glares and crosses her legs. "It's just for the sh-"

"Fuck your show!" Ciel hisses, and suddenly feels everything _explode_. Every emotion he squished down this week sudden decides to show their ugly faces all at once. He, in a fit of rage and panic, dashes on all fours under the side of the tent. Beast tried to get up on time to grab the boy, but her fingers can only manage to tug at the hybrid's tail. Ciel, though, is ecstatic. He has had too much emotional turmoil in this week to last for a year. And that's saying something.

First he was forced to learn a whole language in three weeks. Then he was thrown to Earth and ordered to find his mate, despite not wanting to be with them, and repopulate. Then he was kidnaped by his mate-to-be and held in a metal cage for a _whole_ day. Then he humiliates himself -due to his heat- in front of the man he now craves for. Then he gets whipped by some blonde kid in front of most of the carnival folks. Then he opens himself up to the man he planned never to submit to. Then… then… he lost his virginity and was successfully life-bonded. With no real memory of that last part.

He didn't care about getting caught, he just wanted to go home. His real home, with his real mom and dad. He loved Rikka, his adopted mother, but it would never be the same. It it made it worse that he suddenly started to get flashbacks of his parent's death. And worst of all, he was desperate to be near or next to his _mate_. _**Ugh**._

He didn't like crying. He hated being weak or even showing weakness. He remembers crying when he let Sebastian pleasure him, and faint memories of it from last night. But otherwise, he never cried. It was below him. But now he was sobbing like the little bitch he was, and he didn't even have the patheticness in his body to even blame his heat.

In the back of his mind, he could hear some shouts and laughs, and feelt many sets of eyes on him. But he just wanted to get away. Far away. It was a run-in with a stiff chest that made him stop, and nearly fall backwards.

Before he hits the ground, two arms grip his shoulders with a sickening touch. He didn't even have to look to know that this person wasn't someone he had allowed into his personal space.

"Oh, pardon me, _Young Master_ ," said a slightly familiar voice. Ciel opened his bicolored eyes, and through his wind-ruffled hair he could see a dark haired, yellowed eyed man. The hybrid believed his name was Claude Faustus, due to Eren Yeager's remark on him. " _That_ _man has a pole stuck up his ass so far, it's pressing between his eyes,"_.

Ciel squirms uncomfortably in the man's grasp, and instinct tells him to call for Sebastian. _No_ , he tells himself. _I can handle myself. I'm not a child_.

"Tis' fine. **Now get off me** ," Ciel snaps, his tear-stained cheeks cooling in the late fall air.

"Oh, terribly sorry... sometimes I forget my own strength, forgive me," the man says, letting go of his shoulders and grips his… _waist_? Ciel didn't feel very comfortable with the moment. And his hips and womanhood was still sore.

"Why are you crying, little one? Is Michaelis not handling you right? It's ok to tell me. I promise to treat you how such an… extraterrestrial being as yourself should be treated." The man says, and Ciel feels himself being dragged away from the Big Top. Yes, he was running away, and for reasons he suddenly can't remember. He wanted to go back to the big red and white tent.

"I'm crying because your mom couldn't get dick so she fucked a spider," he growls, pulling back against the man. Claude temporarily gawked at this, but brushes it off. He easily overpowered the younger, so he continued pulling him along.

"I expected you to come running from the boss at some point. He usually uses his lovers once before throwing them away," Claude says. And it isn't entirely a lie. Ciel can sense this.

"What?" It's his time to gawk now. Claude smirks, seeing he has caught the bait. Now he just needs to reel it in.

"Oh yes… No one has ever seen the man date one person more than once. He usually just sleeps with them, then their never heard from again. Where is Sebastian anyway?"

Ciel is quiet, as he possess the information. Where _was_ Sebastian? He wasn't there to show off his cheeky smirk and say good morning like he usually does every waking hour. Why wasn't he there this morning? Especially after they _mated_ … right?

"It's alright, Ciel," Claude says, and unknowingly sparks the younger's attention. Ciel can't do much to ignore when someone calls his name, and now is no exception.

Claude was leading him to the Red Tent. It smelled worse than yesterday. And Ciel was still tied to Sebastian's orders of not going there. He panics now, and starts to do what any kidnapped person would do. He screams.

Claude seemed very taken back by the sudden change of mind, and quickly tried to quiet the other down. Ciel managed to throw himself down and pitch a fit like a toddler would do, squealing bloody murder. The act was certainly not unnoticed by people. They pointed and started to stare, some wondering what was going on to the poor child, and what on earth that man was doing. Then some wondered ' _what the fuck is that_?

Rescue was not far away in the slightest though. It was little Elizabeth who came over first, her arms held above her as she pushes her way through the crowd of bystanders. And they easily let her through. One, she was a young girl. Two, she was riding a pony. Three, she was holding two _katanas_.

" _Young Master_!" She squeaks, and Claude almost let go of Ciel's hand like he was burnt. The warrior of a girl trots up to the boy who stops his hissy fit, and gladly takes the blonde's hand as she lifts him up -he finds it surprising that she has quite a bit of strength- onto her pony, Polla. And just like that, she gallops away with the hybrid boy clinging to her back like a baby koala.

The Three Musketeers are next in aiding' Ciel's justice. The three circle around the yellowed eyed man, and he glares back. "What?" he asks, his voice low and unfeeling again. Bard suddenly takes Claude's wrists and pushes the man to the ground. Said man grunts as air is crushed out of him.

"Faustus! How dare you try to take advantage of the Young Master! He's just a kid, yes he is!" Mayrin says as she points a rifle at his head. She was a sharp-shooter, and the best of the best. Even though everyone in the circus knew she was a total accident prone.

"Yeah! Ciel don' nothing to get treated with such harshness!" cries Finny, who knows by personal experience how wolf of men can take advantage of mice. The yellowed eyed man growls at the three, and much to his shock and annoyance, the crowed of circus goers starts cheering and clapping, some mumbling 'how dare he try to take a kid to such a mature setting!' or 'Nice! They saved the kitty-kid!'. But the humiliation Claude was subjected to was nothing for what was about to happen. The ringmaster himself, as if he had psychically figured out that his charge was in distress (unbeknownst to Claude, Sebastian really did have a psychic moment) moment before. And the wine-eyed man looked like he was ready to kill.

…..

Ciel had been on Sebastian's mind all morning.

The ringmaster kept looking behind him, looking for the cat-satyr. Besides that, he felt out of place for some reason, while standing at the carnival's borders and greeting people as they bought tickets.

Much to his pleasure, there were little to none perverted men or woman today, and most of the crowd they got was rich travelers, or middle-class families that had somehow managed to pay. Occasionally, a lower-classman would come with a happy smile and present money they had saved up to see the very circus. But besides that, Sebastian wasn't really paying attention to then, despite having a perfect believable mask of friendliness and care. The only thing he cared for at the moment was his little lover.

Every so often, a itch would run down Sebastian's neck to his left hand, and he could scratch at the very hand. He wore his famous white gloves, but he didn't understand why his left arm and hand itched so. Or the sinking emptiness in his gut.

"Hey Michaelis… You ok?" asked Charles Gray, one of the guards. The ringmaster whipped his head up, and stopped clawing at his hand. "Yes?" he replies, pleased that he could still hide the worry he felt through his voice.

"Just wondering. Did someone put itching powder in your gloves again? If so, I swear it was Phillips this time,"

"No, I'm fine. Just got a bug bite last night," he answers with a good lie, and continues to wave at people coming in.

About another hour passed before he simply couldn't take being away from his charge for so long. He had attempted to leave to go wake him up, but Hange and Undertaker stopped him.

"Ahh, boss! We was looking for you! Do you know where your little kitty boy is? I would _love_ to run a couple of tests on him," They said, pushing their glasses up their nose. Undertaker chuckles, and starts a different topic. "Going so soon, Sebby~? Whatever you're trying to do can wait until we begin the main show. People are still coming!" the doctor says, and the two odd balls continue to go off their merry way, talking nonsense. The ringmaster growls and turns back. Not before a certain ace teen catches his eyes.

Shadow was picking up some of the trash that had started to accumulate around with a pick and trash bag, her head bobbing to some music that the ringmaster could hear even from where he stood. Seeing a way to make sure his lover is alright, he orders the girl to get him ready for Beast's show, even though it doesn't start until a few hours. She groans, and sets her things down while pulling her speaking off, takes the keys, and dashes off.

It wasn't until about thirty minutes later does he feel a heart wrenching punch in his chest. He, of course, was ready to fight who ever dared to cross him, but no one was with him. He is confused, but feels the pain and sudden instinctive need to protect what is his crash over him once again. He doesn't know exactly what, but something is very wrong. Very.

He runs over to wherever his feet were taking him, but had a nagging feeling that he was headed toward the Red Tent. And as he came up the hill, he sees two figures about a few yards away from the very tent. He knows immediately it is his beloved one. And Faustus.

Before he could have reached his little one, Elizabeth, _bless her sweet soul_ , comes to the squealing boy's aid. Hold swords and riding a pony. He was glad to know Ciel would be taken care of, because he felt his control slipping. He didn't even need to order the cook, the garden designer, or the sharp shooter away, for they practically handed the man to their boss on a silver platter.

Claude would never be able to walk right normally after he was punished by the boss.

Joker was appointed second-in-command shortly after.

…..

Sebastian found his little one with the small gang of acquaintances he had made the other day in the small barn. The group of teens had settled the boy in the hay loft, but it didn't take long for Sebastian to find them up there, for the noise and russle of hay of obvious. This was the petting zoo, but it was closed for the moment until this evening.

Ciel seemed a bit dazed, and angry, as the crowd of teens tried to comfort the him. He didn't look like he needed consolation at the moment, though. Sebastian thought he needed to get his anger out physically, from how bad he was shaking.

He had rushed over to the boy's side, quickly making note to dress him up in royal blue again. Ciel had whipped his head around, ears laid back, to look at his older lover. He looked like he wanted to slap, cry, kiss, punch, and scream at the ringmaster all at once. He looked ready to say something, but only a whimper of frustration came out. Sebastian glares at the small crowd surrounding them, and they all leave quickly. He thumbs at Ciel's tear-stained cheeks, and is about to kiss his little one's head, but gets stopped by a sudden push at his chest. Caught off guard, the ringmaster falls on his back in a pile of hay, goats bahing and moving away as the young alien suddenly attacks the older human.

"Y-you, you, you, _liar_!" Ciel suddenly managed to say, his golden bow lopsided and his top button undone. His legs straddled the elder's waist, and his hands gripped the ringmaster's collar. " _I trusted you_!"

Sebastian doesn't know why his little one is acting the way he is. He had expected to be embraced by the little one, like in all those cheesy romance movies after the protagonists tie the knot. Or even a kiss and a 'I love you' would be enough. But why does his young lover suddenly hate him so? He'll be truthful; he doesn't like the treatment very much.

Ciel was cursing more, and at some point was yelling in his planet's language. Sebastian let the pitiful slaps and punches that were bestowed upon him, but only after so much.

He quickly and easily took the upper hand, and switched their positions quicker than Ciel could properly process what just happened.

"What the hell did I do for you to hate me so, my pet?" he asks, and despite his curse, his voice is gentle. scary gentle.  
"You lied to me!" Ciel squeals again, thrashing around under his superior. Sebastian held the younger under his body, with his knees on either side of the boy's twisting hips.

"Lie? When did I lie?" he asks, and plants kissing along the hybrid's forehead. Ciel starts whining again, and Sebastian wonders how many people he could feed with the amount of tears Ciel was making lately. But if he did collect those bittersweet tears, he would keep them to himself. Ciel was his. And anything of Ciel's was his too.

"That man… that man said y-you sleep with people then just, just throw them away! Is that why you weren't there this morning? So I could suffer by myself? When I had no idea where you were, or what happened? Shadow was the one who came to see if I was even alive! Are you that heartless!?" Ciel manages to get a grip on his words, but his lower lip trembles even as his tears slow down. Sebastian's theory was correct. The boy did need to get out some anger this way.

"You believe that man over me?" he asked, annoyed that that _parasite_ was even _mentioned_ from his beloved's mouth. But Sebastian calmed down a bit, still holding the younger down below him in the hay. He starts to nibble on the younger's ears, faintly wondering if he is pushing his love too far and too quick in the pit of corruption. Ciel's ears flatten, and his cheeks grow pink, and closer to red.

During their loving making last night, the ringmaster would have enjoyed seeing Ciel's face as he took his virginity. But that was 5 in the morning. And what Ciel had said made Sebastian remember, that while under such a heavy wave of heat-stricken lust, his little one barely even looked like he was all there that night. He sighs and tugs on Ciel's left ear, relishing in the small squeak that is admitted.

"I was the one who sent Shadow to get you. I would have come myself, but I had other matters to attend to. Plus, I didn't want to wake you up this morning. You looked like you were sleeping pretty deeply, and I liked to look at your sleeping face. So much nicer to me while asleep, than awake…" he teases, and a hand starts to sneak its way up the cat-satyr's chest. Ciel shivered, and tried to pull away but to no avail. He had felt just the emotional weight of his heat spell this morning, and didn't want the sexual desire to pop up as well. But his mate was relentless, as his gloved hands start to pinch random places on his body.

"And if you can't remember when we… did it… may I have permission to spark your memory?"

…..

A/N: Hah. Ya. I'm ending it there.

Listen to: Iris - Goo Goo Dolls


	8. Day 7 (ya, this day is pretty long)

A/N: This chapter is a bit short! But the plot if in motion now, so it's just a storm over head to warn of what is to come. Also, sorry for the lateness of this update, a Plot Bunny attacked me and made me write a small story. It's 'Say it Like it is," and involves a Demon Ciel and Human Sebastian! :D Also, quick shout out to 'Heart of Monochrome', who has been an awesome person for giving me encouragement to write! Anyway, our two lovebirds are in the petting zoo barn's hay loft. Just want to point that out. Also if anyone is thinking that Ciel is WAY ooc, it's because of his heat! Just want to point that out, so Ciel-kun is going to go back to his unreasonably cute and prissy self soon. Maybe. Idk. Haha... Hah. Hah. R&R. P.S: Not edited yet. I hate editing anyway. D:

Ciel was pulled up and laid against a large pile of hay, his face bright red and little pants and hisses escaping his pink lips. Sebastian hushed him, his gloved left hand coming up to his mouth, were he pulls them off in a sexually arousing way. Ciel whines, and manages to open his eyes after shutting them in embarrassment and slight shame. He wasn't going through a serious heat wave, and he had a feeling it was because of their mating last night. Sebastian runs his now bare fingers down Ciel's face, murmuring possessive and sticky-sweet words. Ciel looks toward his mate's hand, and freezes. A glowing mark is proudly tattooed onto the back of the ringmaster's hand.

"You have the-" Ciel manages, before said hand runs over his forehead and pushes back some of his hair. Sebastian smirks to himself, seeing a faint glow of a similar mark like his hand's on Ciel's right eye. He tilts his head to the side, a curtain of raven hair falling behind an ear and into his face. Ciel shivers, and feels a spark run through his body as his mate's mark covers his.

"So… does this mean now that you're mine, my pet?" Sebastian says in a low whisper, pulling off his other glove with his teeth. He continues to place kisses along the younger's face and head, and is very happy to find that they both are getting turned on. Ciel still attempts to squirm away, after getting out of a paralyzation of releasing once again that Sebastian and him were mates.

"Ugh, stop," He whines, and the hay pokes and crunches along his back and neck, making the suddenly very sensitive boy aware of his surroundings. "Someone could walk in."

"Then let's be quick, shall we?" Sebastian moved down the still-clothed cat-satyr, and slowly -yet eagerly- opened his furred legs. Ciel whines, his now damp neither regions exposed to the cool air. Despite being in a building, the heater was a cheap one and barely helpt. It was mostly the musty animal scent of goats, ponies, donkeys, and dogs that warmed the place up. The autumn air was still able to reach even Ciel's most private places.

Sebastian settled himself between the opened legs, his hands running up and down the pulled up haunches, pinching around the knees to see Ciel whine from need and the tickles.

Sebastian and his love's 'mating' must have taken care of Ciel's heat pretty well for now, for the arousals were not as red or wet like the other times. Even so, Sebastian was pleased to see that Ciel was quickly getting warmed up by the elder's affections.

Sebastian softly runs his nose down Ciel's right leg, using soft touches and kisses around the heel, ankle, and paw. He places a kiss on the pad of Ciel's paw, despite tasting grass, dirt, and hay that had stuck itself between his toes. He uses both hands to massage the little paw, and presses against the soft web between the pad and toes, watching Ciel's claws poke out. Ciel was now withering, not from trying to escape, but frustration as his womanhood starts getting wet, and a little red head pokes out from his sack.

Sebastian looks up, Ciel's paw pressed against his lips. "You look so tempting right now, my young Lord," he teases, and presses one last kiss to the black paw-pad before moving a little to the left to give the same treatment to the other foot. Ciel presses his saliva-slicked paw on Sebastian's shoulder, his claws sinking into the cotton of the coat. His heels rub against the hay, and he sinks his fingers into the grassy bed under him. He spurts out some incoherent words, his violet right eye glowing bright white with the the proof of their bond. Sebastian hums, his right hand's mark glowing dark red. Placing a kiss on each of Ciel's forcibly pushes out claws, he pushes his body up the small hill of hay, and places himself between Ciel's legs once more.

Ciel presses both paws onto the sides of Sebastian's hips, desperation to be with his mate overpowering the need to be in control and modesty. He suddenly gasps, his voice going up several octaves as his back arches off the bed of hay. Sebastian smirks, looking up as his tongue pushes into the small female opening. His face below his nose is buried in the crook of his little one's nether regions, and he breaths in the unique and musky, milky metallic scent of Ciel's small and almost fully erect penis. The cat-satyr whines, his voice high and his chest heaving. He was sweating badly, despite being in a cool barn. Yet the wool and scents of the other animals were doing no help in the blushing-red boy. The animals started to scatter off, for the smell of sex filling the air.

"Sebastian," Ciel gasps, as the elder's quicked tongue starts to push into the small and quivering womanhood. Sebastian justs hums and swirls his tongue around, making sure to run his tongue over almost-completely-healed tears in the arousal.

Sebastian than freezes, wondering something. _I just took his virginity last night, and I know for a fact that a womanhood as small and tiny as Ciel's would have to take days to recovers… yet, why does it feel like he hadn't been penetrated in years_?

Ciel's face is so flushed, with his mouth hung open and drooling, it reminds the ringmaster of a strawberry. He pushes away the other thoughts, his mind completely focused on the morsel before him now. And he planned to ravish him all over again.

The wine-eyed man pushes a pointer finger into the womanhood along side his tongue, continuing to lap up the syrupy, translucent fluids. Ciel gasped again, his blown over eyes looking down to see a finger pushing it's way inside. He moans, and a flash of a phantom-feel of something _much_ bigger thrusting inside him comes to mind.

And right at that moment, a door is pushed open and the dully lit barn is filled with rays. Sebastian jerks his head up to listen, a dribble of fluids slowing running down the side of his mouth. He instinctivly licks his lips. Ciel is a shaking mess under him, and unconsciously ruts on the one ringer. But he freezes and nearly has a heart attack as he gets a grip on reality, and listens along with Sebastian. He heart is running a million miles an hour, and the fight-or-flight reflex is screaming to run, but panic makes him frozen with fear of being caught. Adrenaline runs through his body with a heavy and fast pulse.

Sebastian presses his face on Ciel's heaving stomach, growling silently. If they got caught, he wasn't sure what he would do. Sure, he's been caught fucking. But giving head to one of the circus members? And said circus member that happens to be only 49% human?

Alois's voice wavered in the room. "F _ucking shit_ ," he growls, and sound of a gasp and a hard fall onto a bundle of hay is emitted. Sebastian recognised the gasp belonged to Faustus. Damn, he mumbles to himself.

"What the hell did he do to you? I thought you were a man of steal," Alois bickers, and he kicks at a small pygmy goat that dared to walk near him. Sebastian and Ciel secretly fret over the goat.

"Heh, I'm fine. Just a… ah, broken knees is all," said a very sarcastic and pained voice. Hange and Undertaker's voice show up to. "Broken knees? They were dislocated, Spider-Man. But I must say, I don't think you will be getting out of that wheelchair for a long while now. You should have felt the way they moved when we popped them back in." Hange said, and the sound of some medicine bottles shake around. "Why did we move him here? It smells like shit in here," Alois complains.

"A little boy had a asthma attack on the roller coaster, _Your Highness_. Hehehe. We had to move out of the recovery room so he could use it." The doctor says, and the crunching on a biscuit makes Sebastian seeth with annoyance. Ciel on the other hand looks like he might die of fear, embarrassment, shame, and neglected sexual needs all at once. Sebastian looks down at the little wanton hybrid under him, and smirks a bit. He wiggles his finger in the puckered womanhood, and Ciel nearly gasps in shock, and a spurt of fluids shoot from the little erection and the womanhood. Ciel turns his face over, his eyes clenched tight. The sadistic ringmaster chuckles, and has to admit that the thrill of being caught turns him on a bit. Ciel looks different though, and as Sebastian starts to thrust his finger in and out of the little kitty cunt, the boy comes then and there. Fortunately, Sebastian sees the prickle of his little one's flanks and clench of muscles, and pulls back only for a second before opening his mouth wide, and covers both ejaculating arousals, and covers a hand over Ciel's mouth. He didn't want to cover his kitten's sweet little sounds, but right now he didn't have a option. He sucked the boy's softening erection, feeling it start to retract back to its home. He drinks the fluids in his mouth, licking away any droplet that escaped.

Sebastian can't help himself, and leans up silently, making sure the boy sees him licking his lips. Ciel blushed darker, if possible, and bites on Sebastian's hand. The ringmaster chuckles and leans up to start kissing the quivering boy. He sucks on his lips, enjoying how a slight twitch of those lips is returned. He and the hybrid block out the intruder's conversation as the elder starts to teach the art of kissing by example.

Ciel was hesitant about the real kiss he was receiving, but didn't think about it too hard, especially after he had a prearranged climax. He follow's the others lips, and suckles on his mate's top lip, as the other one plays with his bottom one. Soon enough, as their mouths start to move and suckle and dance in sync, Sebastian starts to lick at the side of his little one's mouth, and sneakily slips his tongue inside. Both were lost in the other, and didn't bother to listen to the sound of the doctor and non-binary scientist leave the barn. Or the conversation between the previous second-in-command and the young stripper.

"You are a _fool_ , Claude," Trancy snaps, and slaps the older man across the cheek, despite the other being in extreme discomfort.

"A fool? Why do you say that, your _Highness_?" Claude hisses. "By bringing the little cunt to the Red Tent, the sales would have skyrocketed. Can't you imagine?"

"You mean to tell me that you want to replace that thing over me? Hah! It isn't even human, much less something that could pleasure a man or woman such as I. It would be a nuisance to the tent! Everyone awwing and oooing at the brat, running their grubby hands all over him. That's _my_ job, Faustus!" Sebastian opens his eyes briefly, feeling like someone was talking about him behind his back. Or rather, something that belonged to him. A someone, that is.

"He's not completely human, true, but don't you know how many men and women out there fantasize about fucking an animal? They can have that with him, and it wouldn't be completely illegal! You've seen those websites for the Furry community, I know you have."

"Humph. Legal my ass. For all we know, Sebastian could have stolen him from some top-secret government lab. Or genetically modified the thing himself,"

"I doubt it. His skin looked perfect before you went after him with the whip,"

"Pefect? _Perfect?_ Aren't I more perfect than that _thing_? And what the hell were you doing before I whipped him; _eye_ -molesting him!?"

"I was only making a point."

"Answer my question!"

"I did."

"Only half of it, you ass-wipe!"

"It's hard to call a body perfect, after it's been used by countless hands and allows strangers to do whatever they like to it," A hard slap is heard, making Ciel flinch a little at the sound. Sebastian pulled away from the red and swollen lips, and cleaned up his own. Ciel looked exhausted under him, and the ringmaster was pretty sure he was about to fall asleep. His rose petal lips were puffy and damp, hung open with hot wheezes. This was fine, as long as Ciel manages to wake up before the main sh- _Oh fuck_. He had to get to the big top fast, if he wanted to make it on time. If he was late for the show, what kind of ringmaster would he be?

Sebastian sighs, not bothering to keep quiet any longer. He had to get to the big top quickly, with Ciel, to make sure everything and everyone was ready. He pulls out his pocket watch, opening it with a small pop. _Seven til' twelve. Hmm. It is time to go._ He clicks the pocket watch closed, and is pleased to hear the bickering between the others.

"What was that?" Alois says, a small panic in his voice. "I do not know," replies Claude, with the same paranoia.

"Oh, pardon me, was just checking the time," Sebastian says, crawling to the edge of the loft, hay skittering around his hands and knees. He smiles with the sticky-sweet smile, it even showing in his shut eyes. But despite the seemingly friendly gesture, the other two had known the ringmaster long enough to know that they were in deep shit.

"M-Mr. Michaelis!" Alois suddenly squeaks, his hands flying up to his hair in attempts to make himself presentable. "W-what are you doing up there?"

Claude doesn't look happy to see the other man's face. Not happy at all. If looks could kill, Sebastian would be dieing a very slow and painful death by now.

"Just checking the loft to see if we had enough hay until we send in the workers to get more. Also wanted to make sure the Young Master was alright. He was a big _shaken up_ ,"

The other two suddenly pale (more so with Alois), as Sebastian stands and goes over to pick the now sleeping cat-satyr. He walks down stairs with the limp creature in his arms bridal style, smiling cheekily at the others. Ciel somehow manages to awake ever so slightly, and throws an arm unconsciously around the elder's neck and lays his head against a broad chest. Alois and Claude visibly seethed with jealousy. Alois wanting to be in Ciel's place, and Claude wanting to be in Sebastian's.

The ringmaster clutched the boy closer to him, and opens the barn door with his back. "You two better stop yapping in here. Trancy, you should get back to your tent."

The boy frowned, and quickly followed after, leaving the glaring yellowed-eyed man in the barn, alone.

Alois speed-walked behind the two, panicking yet raging inside. _If Sebastian heard what we were talking about, I'd have to pay with my head_.

Ciel gets pushed up by two strong arms against the ringmaster's chest, and he whines in response. He barely opens his bicolored eyes, only to have his sight fixed on a certain blonde boy. The other boy glares, and makings a cutting motion across his neck, then pointing to the hybrid. Ciel didn't need to ponder what the motion ment. He could tell it meant war. He glares back. _Game on_.

…..

Ciel would be a pathetic little pansy if he told someone he was nervous. But he was nervous.

Sebastian managed to coax the young sub in the cage, and surprisingly, with little to no conflict. The young cat-satyr didn't have much of a excuse besides 'i wasn't feeling well' to give Beast, who claimed he ran out like a bat out of hell. The woman just mumbled in response, before going around the small mini-tent inside the big top, making sure the cages were set. Beast told Ciel that when their act came, she uses a little button on her top that opens a cage, and the animal will go into the spotlight. She said that he was last to go, so he had some time to meditate before his act.

He had to admit, he got bored after a while. He sighs and stretches out on the metal bottom of the cage, glad it was cold; for it cooled his burning cheeks.

Oh, why had he let the ringmaster do those things to him? Ugh. Ciel's ears bend down in shame and embarrassment, knowing that not only he gave himself so wantonly to the older, but he also liked it.

That was when Ciel started getting flashes in his mind, of two tangled bodies moving together in the dark. Hot and foggy breaths, muttering its partner's name. Sweat and sex filling the air as virginity was taken. Ciel blushed harder, as his memory came back. It helpt his heat, sure, but it also hurt. He would allow Sebastian to do these things they did in the barn loft, but he would rather turn up daisies than do… that.

Beast was sitting on one of the other cages, looking through her phone. She checked the time, and looked over at the others in the room. She sees Ciel looking rather bothered, but says nothing on it. Probably first-time jitters.

The woman stretches and pulls on her black heels, and picks up her whip. She can hear Sebastian's announcing voice starting to introduce her act.

Ciel can hear it too, but is mostly focused on the thought of last night's events. Beast fixes her hair one last time, and turns to the others. "Be ready," she says, and slips out into the main tent. Ciel wines, and rolls over. He was not only bashful as fuck, he was also nervous.

"Well, well, well," said a young male's voice. Ciel's ears go up on alert, and looks over his shoulder to see that blonde boy. He glares, and turns his body to face him.

"What do you want?" he snaps. The boy tsks and cat-walks over to the cage that held the other worldly creature.

"You seem perfectly at home, in that little cage," he giggles, and sits on the top. Ciel hisses, and reaches out to claw at a bare calf, but the booty-short wearing boy pulls up his legs before that happens.

"Listen up, bitch," he starts, and crosses his arms. "I'm top dog around here, so you're going to be my bitch, got it?"

"Your bitch? Sorry, I already mated," Ciel says, his fur fluffed out.

"Don't get cocky with me, _Young Master_. Oh, and by the way, you can call me 'Your Highness',"

"Your highness my ass,"

"You have a furry ass,"

"Better than a bare ass,"

"I can get to scratches better,"

"I can lick mine,"

"Oh shit, really? Can you give yourself a blow job?"

"What? What's a blow job?"

"Sucking a dick off, that's what," the boy giggles, and finds himself sitting on the ground like a little kid getting ready to see a magic show. Ciel might have been to, but he was better at hiding his emotions.

"Ew," Ciel says, ears back.

"Ew? Awesome, is my opinion. I can't stand it when some dude walks in my tent with a little puppy penis. What, are you small or something? I can't tell, you got fur in the way,"

"I am perfectly a healthy size, thank you very much, Your Highness," Ciel hisses, and suddenly remembers that they are suppose to be enemies, not buddies.

"Oh, I'm Alois Trancy!" The boy says, and sticks a hand in the cage. Ciel didn't quite understand. When 'Alois' walked in, his voice and body language said he was up for a fight. Now he looks like some three year old eager to make friends with the new kid.

"Um... " Ciel starts and looks down, not comfortable with this planet's way of greeting and meeting.

"Isn't your name Ciel?" Alois says and Ciel hisses. Alois looks a bit taken back, but his eyes suddenly narrow like he originally looked.

"You can't say my name," Ciel explains. "Where I'm from, people use nicknames. Real names are… powerful,"

"Oh. So, I can just call you Young Master?"

"Ya, it's fine,"

"Ah, cool. You don't seem as bad as i originally thought!" Alois chirps, and his mood swings yet again.

Ciel blinks and suddenly hears a door open, and looks up to see his cage open. Alois nudges his shoulder, and yells about how it's his time. Ciel gulps, and scampers through the tunnel system, and bursts out into bright blinding light.

People of all ages and genders sit in the big top, and so many reactions are given when they see the hybrid. Ciel shields his eyes from the sun, and his eyes narrow to protect.

"As you all heard on the news, we have someone very special for you to meet!" Sebastian's voice fills his head, and he looks to his side to see the man all clean and tidy, the most biggest and brightest shit-eating grin is plastered on his face, and Ciel can't help but roll his eyes.

"This is the Young Master!" Beast says, and a small flick of her whip greets Ciel's paws, and he jumps up swiftly onto a pedestal, next to the black panther and white lionness.

Ciel sits on his haunches, his face calm- but he was practically screaming inside. He knew his act like the back of his hand -he practised six hours yesterday-, but he was still uncomfortable. He looks back at the ringmaster, and Sebastian looks right back at him. He winks, and Ciel blushed darker and turns away.

And so the show starts, and he does his little tricks and silly little dances as Beast 'tames' the wild beasts. When she had one of the tiger's mouth open, and her head inside, Ciel leaped on one of the balls and rolled around while children laughed at his whimsical behavior. And when Beast's dancing lesson came around, he got into a waltz like position with the black panther, his hands on the animal's waist, and it hoping around after him with it's huge paws on his shoulders. And of course, he jumped through hoops and over things, made a little pyramid with the other animals, and even at one point jumped through a ring of fire.

It was a hit, to put it simple.

By the time their act was over, everyone was in awe of the magical being, clapping and cheering or simply sitting there with mouths open. Ciel was glad for the love from the crowd, but he was too tired to even walk properly back to the back tent. He was on all fours, his arms wobbly as he tried to get behind the flap, but two strong arms quickly enveloped him in a broad chest. Ciel squirmed and whined in protest, but calms a bit as he feels his mate's presents.

"Aww, the Young Master is sleepy. Do you want to tell him good night?" Sebastian says through the overhead speakers, and a qoros of 'good night' and 'love you!' 'Sleep tight' were thrown out.

Ciel sighs, and lays his chin on Sebastian's shoulder as they end the show. He was tried, but as Sebastian leads him back to their trailer after a hour to cleaning up after people, he realized that he could get used to this. Sebastian nuzzled his nose in his little one's hair, as they make their way toward his trailer.

The sun was nearly gone, and only few people where in the carnival. Families with little children had already left, but the couples and singles stayed for 'other entertainments'.

"You did so well, baby," Sebastian coos as they push their way through a crowd of circus folk, all cheering for the young master.

"Mhmm," Ciel response, a little fist coming up to rub his eyes. Sebastian chuckles after he closes the trailer door.

"Are you feeling alright?" Sebastian asks later, as he slips into some sleepwear, his little one sitting on the bed, trying to get the tail coat off. Ciel's eyes were rolling up, and his movements were slow and clumsy. The man helps him out of his cloths, and flops back on the bed. The ringmaster tasks, and slips into the bed while pulling Ciel along with him.

"I remember," Ciel answers as he lays his head on the man's chest. Sebastian blinks, and realizes that his little one answered his question finally.

"Oh?" he smirks, and kisses the younger's ears. Ciel mumbles and manages to say, "I don't plan on doing the full thing unless I'm in heat,"

"And are you still in heat?"

"No, you finished it off in the barn," Ciel says, and despite being in near-complete darkness, the sunset gives enough light to let Sebastian see a blush.

"Ahh…" Sebastian says, and suddenly gets a bad feeling. Ciel had said a few days ago that he was put here on earth because of his heat. Now that it's over, would he be going back home? If it was up to Sebastian, he would keep the little one in a box if it meant that he wouldn't leave.

"We're mates," Ciel says, his eyes nearly glowing in the fading light, as he feels a sense of dread through their bond.

"Mates? As in the whole life-bonding thing he mentioned?"

"Tsk. What else would I be talking about, Idiot?" Ciel grumbles, and flips to his other side, his back to Sebastian's chest. The ringmaster chuckles as his worry goes away, and runs a hand down a smooth side and then tangles into a mound of fur at a hip.

"So you really are mine... forever," Sebastian whispers, and nibbles gently on a cat ear. Ciel flicks his face with said ear, and mumbles half-heartedly about 'h _ow on Altaborge did i end up with such a lame mate?_ '

The ringmaster sighs and pulls the covers over them better, listening to Ciel's near-sleep breaths. He follows soon after, happy to be in the familiar warmth of his lov-... mate.

…..

Sebastian was woken suddenly by a terrible smell. He brings a hand up to rub his eyes, wiping away crust he finds there. The wine-eyed man lifts his head up, and takes another smell.

Was something burning? he thinks, and looks down at his bed-partner who was waking up as well. Ciel wrinkles his nose and his eyes peek open, and he reaches out a pale little hand to Sebastian.

"-hey you- wake meh?" he mumbles, his brain still asleep mostly.

"Hush baby," Sebastian says and picks the little one up to his bare chest, as he gets out of bed.

The smell was definitely coming from somewhere close, and as he turns into the main area of the trailer, he sees his cats clawing at the door, howling bloody murder.

Sebastian then realises that smoke is burning.

His trailer was on fire.

Without further delay, he scoops his cats up along with his mate and nearly crashes through the door. Ciel was now wide awake, his ears back in alert. His arms instinctively wrap around the man's neck, feeling the quick beat of blood.

Sebastian clutches onto his little 'family', as he looks at the mobile home he lived in for nearly six years.

The back of the trailer was blazing, and quickly spreading inside. The ringmaster rushes over to his car and drops the three beings into the trunk of the truck, as he then quickly works on detecting the trailer. Ciel holds Poe and Nanna, who both are wide eyed and puffed out, their little claws sinking into the hybrid's chest. Sebastian manages to undo to chains, and quicker than one could say 'I love Hannibal Lecter," he was running to wake the others. Fortunately, they were already waking up, for the blazing fires were loud, and the sound of burning plastic and metal was putrid.

Joker was quickly on the phone with the fire department, as others rushed over to see if their boss's charges were ok. Ciel and the cats were in shock, both puffed out and motionless. Somewhere a bit hesitant to come to the boy in the trunk of the truck, because his tusks were out.

Sebastian gets a comforting pat on the back, Joker walking over and saying they were on their way, and to stay calm. The ringmaster nods, and his eyes darken once he process the whole event.

This couldn't be a accident. No. He had a small space heater in his room, but the trailer's heating system was at a good seventy eight. And he was careful to not let fire-hazards or anything dangerous in general out in the open.

Someone had set his trailer on fire, in clear ill-will intent. But before he could do anymore thinking, Mayrin yelled and ran up to him in panicked fear. "The other side of the trailer, sir!"

And there he found the words painted in blood, hastily written on the trailer wall. Sebastian's eyes became dark, and all the ways he can hurt somebody were flooding his mind. He growled better than the devil, and looked possessively at the three beings in his car. Ciel looked up, knowing Sebastian was looking at him. His face was beyond white, and mewed a pitiful call to the elder. The ringmaster marched over and plucked the shivering hybrid into his arms, barring his face in a head full of slate hair. _Ciel is mine. Mine Mine Mine Mi_ -

Everyone, in pajamas or not, rushed to see what Mayrin and Sebastian discovered, and all let out a pained cry or disbelieved gasp.

On the trailer's side, it read, " _GIVE IT TO US OR DIE_.

A/N: _{(O.O)}_…. R&R


	9. Day 8-9

A/N: Yay! This chapter is finally done! From what I'm planning for the up and coming chapters, I might have to make this story into a crossover with AOT. What do you guys think of Levi as a Mafia Boss? XD Anyway, I'll edit later. I finished this while I should have been doing homework, and the last thing I wanna do is work on English. So, enjoy until I can edit! Lots of love~ Shadow

Warning: Later on, Ciel's alien anatomy comes into play...

~Day 8 (finally)~

Ciel was not a wuss. Not in any shape or form was he a wuss.

But he felt like one now, as he sat in the trunk of Sebastian's odd vehicle while watching the place where his virginity was taken burn down.

The young cat-satyr had finally made it to the bed without passing out during the whole day (-the barn loft event), and was pleased (though he kept this to himself) that he was safe in the older man's arms. He was already deep in dreamland when Sebastian fell asleep along side him. And by dreamland, Ciel means that in Altaborgean ways.

He floated in a blurry blue wave, as if he was a amiture animation being drawn into a poorly drawn ocean. He didn't have to breath or move, as he lets the currents take him to where his brain desires. He, Ciel can go over what happened that day, and let his mind work and make new ideas while his body rests.

Being in the dreamland can also be a great way to communicate from long distances. On this night, he was going about his usual ways, trying not to blush like a human girl when he started to go through this memories from last night. He shivers, glad that he had his eyes closed the whole ordeal… Ciel would most likely roll in the grave if he saw it happen.

He had to admit, as he was just chilling around after examining his memory, a small tug pulled at the back of his mind. He flicks a wrist, and allows whoever is trying to tap into his brain waves in.

And of all people who dares now check up on him… is Zay.

"How you livin' son," a strong Dom-like voice echos in Ciel's mind, and he rolls his eyes. He spins around in the blue murkiness of his mind, and responds with, "I could be better,"

"Everyone could," Zay says, and Ciel hmm's in response. Ciel suddenly narrows his eyes and looks around, seeing no sign of his Uncle.

" _Jav_?" he mumbles, and hears Zay sigh. He suddenly can see the elder Altaborgean, and nearly chokes.

Zay was a sub-leader, so he didn't go with the whole 'Sub' or 'Dom' lingo. Despite that, the man was always trying to be a leader or sport a poker face 24/7. Zay managed to look like a prissy brat, though. He was also a jumble of multi animals, like Moose, Elk, Reindeer, maybe some Wolf… and maybe a sprinkle of donkey on top.

His legs were thick with near-black chestnut and dark-beige fur, and large cloven hooves that could crack a skull. He had elkish ears, and his antlers were a odd bond of Reindeer and Moose. His lower arms had a small covering of fur, and faded down to his wrists where he had hand-like cloven hoofs for… ya, you guest it, _hands_. Ciel was glad he had the traditional five-fingered hand and not some paw. Having paws for feet were enough.

Zay was also one of the biggest Altaborgeans Ciel had ever met, and had the most impressive looking horns. Ciel can still remember riding on them. But what made Ciel nearly double over in laughter, was that both of them were broken off. Just two little stubbs left. Zay growls, and his tusks extend in warning.

"Don't even dare," his Uncle warns, his tail flicking and the white underside showing in aggression. Ciel giggles, his own tail wavering.

"Alright," he says, "What do you want?"

"Just here to see if your mate is treating you well," Zay says, suddenly appearing at his nephew's side. Ciel puffs, crossing his arms. "How do you know if I even found my mate?"

"I've been keeping tabs on you," he replies simply, poking the tips of his right cloven hand to Ciel's flanks. He puffs, his black damp nose flaring.

"Tabs?"

"Yes. I know when you found your mate, and when you two sealed the bond,"

Ciel's face flushes, his fur fluffing out. He backs up a bit, covering his belly. "Don't say it like it's nothing!"

Zay just puffs again, and presses against the space above his bladder, and under his navel; where the fur is simply baby down.

Ciel raises an eye, and swats his uncle's hand away. Zay tilts his head, frowning. "The mating wasn't successful,"

"Wasn't successful? We have the bond," the cat-satyr points out, his own tusks extending a bit. Zay shakes his head.

"You aren't pregnant,"

Ciel blinks, and backs away. The thought of having offspring with Sebastian didn't even cross his mind in the week he has been here. Yet, that's the whole reason of having a mate, right? But even though he is now excepting that he has a mate… he still didn't like the idea of having his owe children.

Zay tilts his head, seeing the sudden discomfort in his companion's face. He sighs, running a cloven hand through his hair. "Just let the chemistry between you two take it's course. It will happen in time,"

And with that, the elder Altaborgan left. Ciel sighs, and continued floating around inside his mind, pondering over the idea of being a parent. That was until he is hastily awoke by his mate because their mobile house was on fire.

…

"What kind of person would do this?" Joker asks, as he and Sebastian step into Undertaker and Hanji's trailer. The ringmaster clutched Ciel and his cats to his chest, not being bothered by the fact he was only wearing sweat pants.

"Give me a second to think," he replies darkly, as his new second in command stands by the open door. The two crazy doctors give weary looks, as the only sound to be heard besides frustrated breathing was the rest of the circus folk cleaning up the mess, and the sound of the Fire Department leaving.

"Does anyone need medical attention?" asked a fireman, who passed the medical trailer before he left with the others. The circus folk just shake their head, and the man leaves; once more putting them in silence.

"I think Claude did it," Joker says abruptly, shattering the furious silence violently.

The very man he mentioned was in the room as well. Claude Faustus was in a wheelchair, a blanket across his lap and a steaming cup of tea in his hands. Due to his punishment from the ringmaster, he would be staying with Undertaker and Hanji for awhile. He glares at the auburn haired man, ready to argue. Sebastian raises a hand, and the room silences again.

"Blaming anyone at the moment will do no good," he says, as he sits down on the couch beside Joker, his cats jumping off to cuddle by the armrest, while Ciel -surprisingly- sleeps calmly against his bare chest. Hanji grumbles and plops herself down beside Sebastian, holding a cup of tea inside a measuring glass. "Who ever did it sure wants this little cute, alright," she says, reaching to pat Ciel's head, who whines in response and buries his face in the ringmaster's chest.

"Where did you get him anyway?" Undertaker asks, sitting down on a spinny chair, giggling slightly as he spins around. Sebastian sighs, leaning back on the couch. Claude grumbles while he watches the scene before him unfold.

"I was at the Black Market; that's where I heard of him." Sebastian says, not really in the mood for talking. What he wanted to do was go out and hunt down the motherfucker who did this, and make sure they die a slow and painful death. But he suddenly tenses up, and the trailer's inhabitants all perk up as well, seeing the ringmaster's reaction.

It was _down there_ that had originally posted the wanted poster. It was _down there_ that knew of him. It was _down there_ that wanted him so badly. Sebastian looks down at his little love in his lap, and clutches him tighter. How could they possibly know that _he_ has Ciel? For all they know, he could have run off to another swamp or something.

"What? What is it?" Joker says, scooting closer. Sebastian grunts and stands up, one arm under Ciel's knees, and the other one wrapped around his shoulders. Undertaker eyed him wearily, "You know somethin...'," he says, but wavers off. Hanji nods her head, silently agreeing to whatever Undertaker was implying, "Is this personal?"

"Very personal," Sebastian growls, as he leaves the trailer. He pauses, releasing his current situation. He walked back in, with the trailer's inhabitants giving him confusing glances. The wine-eyed man sets Ciel down on the couch with a scary amount of gentleness, and marched his way to Undertaker's dresser. Quickly he pulls out a flimsy black top, one size too big. But it would do. After he grabs a wire hanger from the tiny closet.

At the moment when he picked Ciel back up, who whined pitifully from the movement, Undertaker tugged on his sleeve to pull him outside. The sunrise was still a good few hours away, and the circus folk were practically zombies; the ringmaster felt some sympathy, for they had a long day.

"I know you like the back of my hand, Sebastian," the elder doctor says, making the raven jerk his head to him. The doctor rarely used his full name.

"You're planning something in that shit head of yours, and I wanna know," he says, his near-glowing yellow eyes piercing the ringmaster. Sebastian, if he wasn't psychotic, would have cringed at the gaze. But he is psychotic, and he didn't.

"I do have a plan, yes, and I'm not going to let anything stand in my way," the raven replies, sin dripping from his voice like the darkest honey. The Undertaker stares a long time, the serious in his actions making the ringmaster wonder briefly if he was about to have a stroke. But the elderly doctor just kicks his head back then, his cackle making a few workers turn their heads.

"You crack me up!" the elder days, clutching his sides as a fit of the giggles washes over him like a cyclone. Sebastian rolls his eyes, and internally tries to picture killing the man, and even more so as Ciel starts to squirm in his arms.

"I will not be here tomorrow," the ringmaster says, continuing to walk to his truck. The doctor sniffles, and follows after.

"Will there be another show tomorrow?"

"It will depend on how quickly you can set up. I am leaning more towards not, for yesterday was long and Joker was recently promoted,"

"Good point. We'll send out a news report that the circus will be closed tomorr- err, today, due to an accident."

"Very well," the raven says, as he hoists Ciel up on one arm, tugging his left arm free. The hybrid whines, his bright bicolored eyes shining in the moonlight, his bonding mark to the ringmaster glowing softly.

"Seba-" the younger starts with sleep-wet lips, his eyes gazing lazily at his mate. The raven just shushes him, "Hush Baby,". The man grips the youngers thigh, trying to ignore the sudden spark in his loins. He didn't relieve himself from their 'rolling in the hay', so to speak, in the barn.

The ringmaster bends the wire hanger to make a hook, and luckily the elder doctor gets his drift and helps. They quickly pick-lock the car, and the man slyly jumps in, resting the younger in his lap, draping the over-sized extra robe over him.

"Will you be here the day after?" the Undertaker asks, as Sebastian reaches down to the floorboard (careful not to crush Ciel), and jumpstarts some wires, the truck roaring to life.

"It depends," the raven replies, placing his hands on the wheel. He shuts the door, but rolls down the window to talk, "If everything goes to plan," he says.

And with Sebastian, everything must go to plan.

The doctor sighs, shaking his head. "You know my number," he says, before walking around the truck and pile of burned iron and plastic. The raven sighs, and puts the car into drive, zooming out of the circus's park.

…..

Sebastian drove into the sleepy Alaskan town, old buildings groaning in a oncoming snowstorm. The man itches to reach up to turn on the heat, but the lights of newer buildings make him pause.

Running a gloveless hand down Ciel's hair, his thumb brushing against a soft ear as he whispers, "I'll check us in a hotel, okay Kitten?" In return, the cat-satyr just mewls.

A bright and homey looking building pops up on the side of the road, and the ringmaster sighs in relief. Despite thinking differently from the rest of the human population, didn't mean that he didn't have similar needs. If he stayed at the circus, he would barely be functioning on any sleep. Tonight was pretty rough, and the night before… well, he couldn't say it was rough. In fact, very satisfying. The memory brings a smirk to the man's face as he pulls up to a parking place in front of the little motel. Thought, it took a lot out of him. Literally and figurally speaking, that is.

"Where are we?" Ciel suddenly pipes up, a scowl on his face. Sebastian had only reached over to the glove box to get his wallet, and the extra car keys (why he had them in the car, he couldn't remember). The movement had officially awoken the alien, and said alien was not very happy about it.

"A motel," the ringmaster replys, sitting straight, his wallet and keys in hand. The cat-satyr was curled up messily in his lap, his hands near the gear, paws pressed to the driver door. His face looked up at the elder, his eyebrows down and a small pout on his lips. The look seemed to fit him, and Sebastian was positive that this was Ciel's 'natural' behavior. _Oh well, I guess I'll just have to wait till he has his next heat to see that lovely submissive side again_.

"I do hope you know what you're doing," the boy states, bringing his hands to the elder's thigh, pushing his upper body up, chest puffed out in pride. The baby-fuzz on his neck was on end, and Sebastian just smirks at this, bringing a hand to feel. Ciel grunts, pushing himself up higher, pulling his legs into himself until he was straddling the raven's lap.

"I know exactly what I'm doing," Sebastian says, eyes hooded as he watches the pretty little thing set itself on his lap. He holds back a groan, feeling his loins twitch with need. Oh how badly he wanted to be encased in that smooth tight heat again.

"Hmm," Ciel starts, still scowling. He turns his neck to see where they have arrived, but turns his head around the otherway to study the car. His ears perk with interest and caution, eyes wide and watchful. Sebastian sits calmly, hands sneaking up to clutch furry hips.

"So, this is a car?" Ciel starts, reaching to his right to touch the gear shift. But he pauses, and looks back at the ringmaster. His ears turn back, cheeks suddenly flushed darkly. The boy shifts his hips, a gasp leaving his lips.

"Y-you're…" he starts, feeling the bulge under him. The cat-satyr freezes, a pretty shade of red dusting his face like spring roses.

"Ah, I suppose we should get a room now? Wouldn't want my little kitten too _tired_ … now would we? I believe a good night's rest is due after your wonderful _performance_ you did yesterday," came the lustful comment. Ciel blinks back into reality, and raises a hand to smack the elder's chest. "Perv!" he squeaks, and reaches over to the door, opening it halfway before the serial killer reaches over to shut it. Ciel narrows his eyes in near-horror, half expecting the man before him to do something… bad. But Sebastian only smirks and pulls a long black robe from the passenger seat.

"Walk out the way you are, you won't go unnoticed," the man says, pulling the silk robe over the frail and bruised body. Ciel shivers as he feels the material brush against his skin, but it comes and goes as soon as Sebastian opens the door with their things in hand. He takes the younger's hand, leading him into the cabin-like building, neon sign bright with the word 'MOTEL MOOSE'. Before entering, the man nearly facepalms himself. Quickly, he reaches over to Ciel and pulls the hood over his head. Getting the point, the younger lowers his ears flat.

Ciel's robe is monk like, Sebastian muses as they make their way to the front. He makes sure the robe's hood is on and covering most of the boy's face and head, before speaking to the lady who sat at the front.

The man, while walking, roams his eyes over her. She's in her early thirties, face tight from a recent plastic surgery. She sat with her legs crossed, a elbow propping herself up while she filed her pink-painted nails. Her hair is dirty blonde, tied back in a braid. The closes on her body was thin and exposing, despite the near-winter. Besides that, this was Alaska. Even late spring was cold.

"I'd like a room for tonight," he states, his wine-eyes focused blankly on the woman's nails. Watching the pink keratin float behind the desk. She flitches, her elbow falling to her side and upper body nearly crashing into the table. The woman's eyes narrow up at the two, mouth open to give a rude response. But, her mouth shuts quickly and as if nothing happened, she composed herself.

"Oh, pardon me, sir," she says, and her fingers quickly start to type on the computer near by. She eyes the raven from the corner of her eye, not bothering to give a second glance to the child in monk's attire beside him.

"Will that be two queens? Or a queen and pull-out?" she starts, and her hands pause on the keyboard, looking up at the man.

Sebastian snaps out of his daze, tearing his eyes away from her. A sly smile spreads on his lips, and he grips Ciel's hand tighter, reminding himself of his current goal.

"Is a king available?"

"A king?" she says, and eyes the boy beside him. Perhaps due to his slender and epicene body, anyone could mistake him for a girl. Well, he _was_ a girl…. but also a boy.

"Yes," he says, eyes dark. The eyes of a raven waiting for a sick animal to fall.

"How long do you plan to stay?" she asks, eyes back to the computer. Her shoulders rise a bit, chest inhaling as she presses her breasts together.

"Just for tonight, if everything goes to plan," he says, staring hungrily at her breasts. In lust? No. Blood lust, yes. Oh how the urge to slowly pull back the skin he would find there, exposing veins and muscle for him to peek back like a banana peel…

"Alright, sir," she says, and flicks her wrist for an ID. Sebastian, ready as always, pulls out his own driver's licence. Oh how tedious this world could be.

She takes the card, and studies it a bit too long before typing in the information. She hands it back, and as Sebastian goes for it, her fingers brush along his. Her eyes low and suggestive. Sebastian wants to see how far he can stretch her intestines.

"Thank you mi-"

"Call me Prissila," she says, before he can even finish talking. He nods a bit too quickly, as she stands and takes a card key from the wall behind her. She does the same treatment with him before, but this time hands a small paper. He doesn't want to know what it means.

"Room service is on the house," she says, waving her fingers as the raven drags his little love to the stairs.

…..

"She smelled funny," Ciel starts as he drops himself on the bed. The hood was pulled down, and his robe hiked up as he pushed himself up on the bed. Sebastian stood by the door, pulling his dress top off. His bare toned chest exposed to no eyes.

"How so?" he asks, running his hands into his hair. He was still sexually wanton, but his exhaustion was overpowering it. He walked to the little bathroom, seeing it a stand-in. He sighs, wishing it was a tub instead. But if it was, he might just fall asleep in it.

"When she was playing with that button thing, her scent changed."

"Really?" he asks, turning the faucet on to wash his face.

"Yeah," Ciel states. The ringmaster shuts the water off and dries off his face. He tosses the towel over the shower glass door, walking back in the main room. The red and purple carpet digs into his bare feet.

"Do you plan on taking a sh-" he pauses, freezing in his place like a statue. Ciel was trying to pull off the robe, and wasn't having the best of times. He was on his stomach, back legs apart with his rump up, tail puffed out and waving wildly. The robe was tangled around his torso, and only one arm was free. He grunts, rolling over to his back, eyes landing on the man.

"Are you just going to stand there like a idiot or help me!?" he cries out, his claws extended. Sebastian blinks and jogs over to pull the robe off. But he pauses at the side, placing a hand on a bare hip. From this angle, he could see the outline of boy's scrotum. And just a teasing peek of a pink orifice. Maybe he wasn't to tired after all.

He pulls the robe off, enjoying the way the black silk moves to reveal pale and milky skin. Like flesh being pulled back to reveal soft muscle and bone.

Ciel's hair is electric, and he brings his hands up to ruffle his hair. His ears bend back, as this only makes more ecstatic electricity. Sebastian's eyes wonder down to his legs, as the cat-satyr flips himself back upright, sitting in a classical indian position.

"Well?" he asks in a ordering tone, making the ringmasker shake his head to get focused. "Yes?"

"Do I want to take a what?" he asks, and Sebastian gets a psychic feeling that he was referring to when he asked if he wants a shower or not.

"A shower," Sebastian says, slipping back to his calm and collected self. He kicks his chin toward the bathroom, walking back towards it. The younger blinks, a small frown on his face. Begrudgingly, he gets up and follows.

"What are you doing?" Ciel asks, watching the man start to pull of his pants. The wine-eyed man glanced back toward his love, and chuckles.

"Isn't it fine?" he replies simply, standing in his naked glory. Ciel's cheeks turn pink ever so slightly, turning away towards the stand-in shower. "We are mates after all... so it shouldn't be a problem that we bath together?"

"Whatever, just keep your perverted hands to yourself," Ciel says, opening the glass door. His embarrassment seems to fade, as he observes the little space. He seems a bit freaked out about it, so Sebastian makes a quiet realization that wherever 'Altaborge' is, the natives there don't take showers like this.

"Ah, whatever gave you that idea?" he chuckles, gently pushing the boy back a bit as he turns the water on. He reaches inside so he can see when the water warms. After, he nudges his love inside along with himself.

"Why…" Ciel starts, as Sebastian runs a hand through his hair. Water sprays down his face, dropless streaking down his body. It was a bit too warm, but that was alright. It was Alright, the ringmaster muses, as he tries ignoring the faint burn in his lower regions.

"Why what?" Sebastian says, picking up one of the little complimentary shampoo bottles. He can hear Ciel shift uncomfortably behind him, and he brings a arm around to pull him in front. Ciel grunts, as he gets wet as well.

The boy's face is a bit red, and he looks down at his paws. His legs a shaking a bit, the man notices, as his tail flicks gitteraly. "Nothing," the boy states darkly, running his hands down the fur of his thighs. Sebastian's right eyebrow raises questionally.

"Nothing?" he says, his voice lowering dramatically. He steps a bit closer to the boy, and much to his delight he backs away to the corner. The sound of the water beating against the floor as both individuals move out from under, and the stream starts to fill the space. Ciel bends his head down, but his eyes glaring at the man before him. _He's such a prideful little thing._

"I doubt anything that comes out of that sweet little mouth of yours is nothing," he says, raising an arm so he can lean himself up from his elbow on the tile wall. He pressed his weight there, but made sure he had some stability on his feet so the steam-slick wall didn't make him slip. Other types of slick things come to mind.

"Are you trying to suffocate me with your damn body?" Ciel says, lifting his head up to show the annoyance on his face. Yet, in the process, his eyes find themselves caught on a certain appendage that gave a twitch.

"Hmm, something catch your eye?" Sebastian says, leaning over more, practically covering the smaller being. Ciel puffs, his face red.  
"Are you in heat?" The smaller asks, catching the ringmaster off guard. But he quickly composes himself. "Pardon, my pet?"

"Your… scent," Ciel says, his nose flaring. Sebastian brings his free hand up, taking hold of the cat-satyr's chin.

"I'll always being in heat when I'm with you~" Sebastian says with a smirk, leaning down more until he can press his lips to Ciel's forehead. In response, he shivers.

"That doesn't make sense. We just did _those_ things like, not even a week ago!" Ciel demands, pushing himself up on the wall. _Just what are you afraid of my sweet_?

"You left me in quite the flustered state in the barn," Sebastian says, placing kisses all along the younger's face. Ciel grunts, placing his hands on the others chest to push him away. The elder just grips his hands to his chest, trapping him there.

"So? Not my problem!" Ciel fusses, his claws extended. "Why would I want to do it again? Two times is more than enough!"

"Shh, baby, let me love on you," Sebastian says while ignoring the last comment, lowering himself down until he is standing on his knees. His lips trail down the pale skin before him, licking and nipping his way down to a pink erect bud. Giving a experimental flick of his tongue, he keeps his eyes on the little alien's face to watch his reaction. And much to his delight, a small mewl escaped.

"Stop, I'm not in the-" Sebastian cuts him off. "Baby, you don't have to be in heat to get excited with me" he smirks, sneakily running his fingers down Ciel's waist and into his damp silky fur, pressing his pointer finger at his penis sac. He rubs it around in a circular motion, pleased to feel twitching underneath the skin and baby fuzz.

"No, S-sebastian." he whines, and the man in question twitches an eyebrow, feeling something inside him telling him to stop, but it doesn't sound to… meaningful. _Was this the emotion-sharing Ciel was talking about_? Well, if that was the case, Sebastian supposed he can continue. Someone has to teach him that sexual acts between lovers are normal, right?

"You smell so sweet," Sebastian comments, before closing his mouth around the little pink bud before him. Ciel's back arches, and a wail of foreign words tumble out of his mouth, his hips jerking into Sebastian's hand that now cupped his lower regions. A hot little appendage suddenly pokes at his palm, and he smirks. Continuing to suck on his nipples and calm his growing erection, Sebastian starts to jerk his own hips as well in anticipation. He felt like he's been without orgasm for ages. And he wanted it bad.

"S-seba," Ciel whines, rubbing himself on the waiting hand. The ringmaster hums, and teases around on the soft little scrotum, before fingering his away before it to press against the womanhood. It was barely wet, but that wasn't a problem.

"Enjoying yourself? Seeing how you're not blinded by the pains of heat, you might actually be able to remember, hmmm?" he says, giving a nipple one last lick before letting himself down to sit on his knees. He licks his lips, seeing the cute little erection before him, poking wantonly out of the sac.

"Neh," Ciel whines, his hands bases behind him on the walls, hips pressed out. Sebastian keeps his hands working on his warming lower regions, before leaning into to give a little lick at the erection. As expected, the smaller bucks his hips into the heat blindly, spewing out more words Sebastian didn't understand. But that was fine.

He pushes his tongue out to lick his balls, before pressing his nose close to Ciel's navel. A small groan escapes his throat, and he starts to think that foreplay is overrated. _Alright, enough teasing_.

The ringmaster stands up quickly, almost fast enough to make his head spin. He smirks at Ciel, who pouts with pink lips and cheeks. And before he can think twice, he smashes their lips together, his arms thrown around the younger's waist to pull him up to his chest. He smacks against Ciel's lips loudly, groaning as he feels a small response from the other. In a hastily move, and completely forgets his cool and his mind is totally possessed with Ciel. _My little kitten_.

Ciel mewls, his hips rolling into his elder's waist, his neck stretched out like a baby bird awaiting food. And Sebastian was more than happy to give.

The both sigh deeply, as Sebastian's hardened length brushes against the smaller's rump. Ciel's tail flicks from the base, the rest curling around their body sweetly. Sebastian pulls back, gasping as Ciel sucks in much-needed air like a starved man. Licking away a wayward string of froth, he tightens his grip on Ciel's waist as he pulls him up. He pushes him up against the wall, grinding madly. Ciel throws his head to the wall, and it makes a thump. He whines from the pain, but manages to mumble out along the lines of, " _Hurry up, Sebastian_!"

Sebastian smirks and jostles him around in his arms, snaking his arms under the smaller's knees, exposing his most private places. His wine-red eyes stare wantonly at the puckered little entrance, that shined with lubricants. Licking his lips, he bucks his hips so the tip of his manhood dances around the little orifice. Much to his delight, a small squirt of translucent sweet comes out, splattering the swelled muscle. The ringmaster groans, and pushes up.

"Ah!" Ciel nearly yelps, his legs twitching against the inside of Sebastian's arms. His own thin arms wrap around the elder.

"Ya, you like that, Baby?" The wine-eyed beaut growls possessively, jerking his hips and lowering the little angel in his arms onto his size. Ciel shakes his head, face red and sweaty. And not just from the steam.

"Not so fast, bastard!" He cries out, but his complaint is half hearted. Sebastian sighs as he becomes fully encased in the smooth, near impossible heat that was Ciel. And much to his delight, he found, that because Ciel was in his 'mating period', he was much tighter than last time.

"Mhmm, you feel so good little one," He whispers into a feline-like ear, as he slowly started to pull out, only to ram himself back in. Ciel literally screams that time, and throws his hands up to the elder's hair, pulling tightly.

"Oh! No, to hard!" the cat-satyr shouts, his feet kicking at the man's hips. But he found that it only made the hardness inside of him move easier, and it admits a little whine.

"Why do you act like you don't like it?" Sebastian says, using small and medium paced thrusts, still wanting to be gentle. But Ciel wasn't a virgin anymore. "You cried so sweetly for my cock just the other night, to fill you up to the brim and then some..." The little one shakes his head, as if it will work. But it is barely meaningful. Sebastian's eyes are heavy, and he has to pull Ciel's legs apart more so he can have better access. He thrusts particularly hard, and Ciel gives another cry.

"N-no," Ciel says, as Sebastian speeds up a bit. He leans against the wall on his elbows, fists pressed flat against the tile. Ciel's arms and legs are thrown over his for support, while clutching at his hair. The awkward angel Ciel was in didn't seem to matter much, for soon the younger started rolling his hips in time to the manhood that was pulling in and out of him.

"You like that, baby?" he whispers lowly, his eyes feeling hot as well, and he can feel his hand's mark glow from their connection. Emotionally, and physically. Ciel has lost communication, and only whines pathetically, his eyes glazed over and nearly shut tight.

"Sebastian," he suddenly says, and the man in question grunts at the sound of his name. Soon the younger starts chanting his name, as if it was the only word left in his vocabulary. The ringmaster mumbles his lover's name as well, and that does it for him.

Hot, sticky fluids shoot out across his torso in translucent strings, and a gush of it flows down from hot and sweet little cunt he fucks. It drips down his length, and he growls as he suddenly presses their lips together. And despite Ciel's orgasm, he weakly kisses back to, while jerking his own hips to ride out the feel of it all.

The wine-eyed man gasps, trusting harder. His loins burned with need, and his body tingled like fire was dancing on his skin; inside and out. _So good so good so - Ciel Ciel Ciel Ciel Ciel Ciel- good so good sooo-_

Sebastian then comes as well, kicking his head back as a string of saliva drips down his chin, his seed filling his little love, to the brim and over.

"Ciel," he groans and grunts, bucking his hips weakly as he himself rides off the last of the bliss. Oh, how he desperately wanted to collaps. But he was in the shower, not a bed. Huh, if it wasn't for the absolute bliss he got lost into, he would enjoy the sounds of their coupling echoing off the wall. But he tries to quiet the ringing in his ears from the sheer ecstasy of it all.

On second thought, his ears had stopped ringing. He looks down at the little one in his arms, face red with shame. _Are you going to feel bad about sex every time we do it_? He wonders, before hearing a bang. On the wall.

"Oh look at that," he muses, hearing shouts of relief behind the wall. "We must have awoke some of our neighbours,"

"Ehh," Ciel replies weakly, as still at the dead.

"Let us get cleaned up, shall we?... Sleep in late… *yawn*, sound good?" He starts, but a small hand placed on his shoulder makes him pause before letting go, or even moving his hips away from Ciel's. Ciel looks up with mismatched eyes; one dark royal blue, the other bright and purple.

"I'm sorry…" he starts, and before Sebastian can ask, he feels something odd. About to let go, Ciel clutches his arms and buries his face into his neck, mumbling 'don't move, Sebastian,'. And so Sebastian doesn't.

Something hot and slick, almost squishy even, pokes at the slit of his softened cock. Still inside of his little one, he freezes all muscles. _What the fuck is that?_

Ciel arches his back a bit, whining almost painfully. Sebastian gasps, now more than concerned. Something inside of Ciel's vagina was poking at the slit of his own manhood, and it was trying to get inside.

"Ciel," he starts.

Sebastian has never liked new things. Or trying them, even. See them? Sure. That's what the discovery channel is for, right? And when this little minx came crashing into his life -quite literally-, he thought that this little change was alright. Yet with that, he took a girl-, boy's… uh… _thing's_ … virginity, became said thing's 'mate', and got a packed of new emotions along with it. That was more than enough. Because Ciel was a hermaphrodite, he knew that the whole reproduction thing must be different. Yet, it was also quite similar. So it was fine with Sebastian.

But now something quite _alien_ was going on. And Sebastian wasn't fine with it.

"Ciel, what are you doing," he starts, and starts using his strength against the younger. Ciel just cries out, and Sebastian gets a glance at his face as he straightens up. A tear rolls down his cheek, and it makes him pause. He quickly shuts off the water, and before getting out, that little 'something' inside of Ciel starts moving again. Again, Ciel makes a small pained moan.

Something rather long and thin, starts to rub itself inside of the opening of Sebastian's manhood, slipping inside urethral. He gasps, his hips trying to buck back, to get away from the strange intrusion.

"It's not supposed to last long," Ciel says, as Sebastian holds onto him weakly to his chest. It was beginning to hurt for him, but he didn't know why it hurt for C-.

Oh. That wasn't all pain, he notices. Ciel's cheeks are flushed, and a certain mini buddy is poking at his belly.

Sebastian weakly duck-walks out of the bathroom -despite being wet-, and crashes onto the bed. Ciel gives a whine, his hips shaking from both pain and pleasure, the thin little muscle inside pushing itself deeper into Sebastian's urethral.

"You know what's happening?" he asks, rolling onto his back with the younger across his chest. He was still seating inside, and whatever the muscle-like thing that was inside his penis, seemed to stick. Inside.

Reverse knotting, Sebastian muses.

"'heard 'bout it," Ciel says quietly, his body shaking. Sebastian runs his hands down his back, pulling his knees up for better comfort. Both sigh at the moment.

"You're wet," Ciel says after awhile. Sebastian chuckles a bit, patting his back. "You're wet too, little one,"

"Hmm," he grunts, laying his head on the elder's chest. Sebastian sighs, and closes his eyes after flicking the side lamp off.

He hopes this… whatever it is… stops soon. Because both of them are just too tired to care. The couple yawns, the older giving half assed kisses, before drifting off to sleep.

~ (Day 9)

"Sebastian," says a soft voice, breaking through a peaceful dreamless sleep. The ringmaster grunts, rolling over on his side. A immense heat presses itself to his back, and a thin arm is thrown across his waist. Fur rubs into his legs, and thin claws tickle his navel. He shivers, a bit annoyed.

"Sebastian," it says again, this time more demanding. Still, the sleeping man just snorts, enjoying the dark nothingness in his mind. Oh, he felt so at peace too.

" _Sebastian_ ," it nearly squeals, and a smaller being than his clumsily crawls (more like pulls) itself over his chest, plopping down in front of him. A long tail runs up against his bare leg, and he shivers. Sebastian thinks it's getting a bit cold in here, so he throws an arm across the smooth body that was radiated head so welcomingly beside him. It squirms, and a little soft mouth presses itself to soft vulnerable skin between his collarbone and neck. It sucks, before suddenly two sharp fangs - no, _tusks_ \- sinks in.

"AHH!" he shouts, eyes flashing open, and his body jolting violently awake. He sits up, but the culprit still has a death-grip on his neck. A vampire?

No, it was not a vampire. But rather, something worse. A Ciel.

The little being in question is latched like some baby koala as he suckles off him. And he dare say, sweetly.

"Ciel?" he questions, hands coming up to pull at his sides. Ciel grunts, and his little tusks retract, -he dare say it reminds him of one of those water deers-, and he pulls himself up to sit on the ringmaster's lap. Blood smears across his mouth and drips down his chin, and the ringmaster's breath catches.

And before even thinking twice, he leans in to taste the mouth of his sweet little kitten. Ciel grunts, only allowing the older man to clean him for a moment before pulling away, crawling to his side of the bed.

This bed. Sebastian pauses, looking around. For a split second, he doesn't know where he is. Then he remembers, and the events of last night float back like a wave. He sighs, dropping back down to the bed. Ciel leans over him, cleaning away the last of the blood. The ringmaster sends a little glare, before puffing, "What time is it?"

"Dark time," he replies, and looks up across the room. Sebastian follows suit, and his eyes meet the window. It looked like the sun was rising, but he notices that he is looking toward the west. It is setting.

"We slept all day?" he asks, sitting back up. He looks down, seeing both of them buck naked. Ciel looks rather annoyed, laying on his side elegantly like some prince.

But he is a prince, isn't he? And speaking of him, what happened last night?

"What happened?" he asks, before Ciel and response to his earlier question. Ciel blinks, but then catches his drift.

"It's called _cysylltu_ ," Ciel says, pulling his legs up. His face flushes, and Sebastian forgets his annoyed attitude. He forgot that when his sleep pattern is messed up, so is he. But he isn't terrible… in fact, he feels rather good. Really good. Enough so that he might get up and run a marathon just for the hell of it.

"Pardon?" he asks, laying beside his love. Ciel sniffles, and his eyes meet the wound on Sebastian's neck. He leans over and gives a few licks. Sebastian shivers.

"When a mated couple… does it the second time, they do this. The Submissive will let out their _cwlwm llinyn_ into the Dominant's… you know what," He says, burying his face into the elder's neck in embarrassment. Sebastian sighs, letting the information sink in.

"And why is that, kitten?" he asks, wrapping his arms around the smaller, pulling him to his chest as he rolls over on his back. He had no idea what Ciel was talking about when speaking in his native tongue, but they could cover that later.

"...T-to clean out the Dominant's pee-pee place," He says almost simply, a bit of shyness creeping in his voice. Sebastian blinks, and lets out a very… girlish giggle.

"What?!" Ciel suddenly snaps, sitting up and placing his hands on the ringmaster's chest, glaring down at the man under him. Sebastian smirks, being up a hand to the smaller's face, cupping his cheek.

"I love you, you know that?" he whispers, leaning up to kiss the cat-satyr's lips. In return, his ears flick over, cheeks pink. He turns away after a moment, before climbing off. "Che, you're hopeless," he says, his tail low as he jumps off the bed. Sebastian grunts, and stands up.

"I hoped to get up in the middle of the day…" he starts, looking over at the alarm clock. It read '5:32', "but it's already sunset," he puffs. He reaches over and picks up the phone, using his other arm to rub at the bite mark on his neck. It was still bleeding. Damn, that was a deep bite.

"What are you doing?" Ciel asks, as Sebastian dials a number. The ringmaster gives a small smile, as he watches Ciel clean himself down with a damp washcloth. The whip marks were almost gone, and all the remains are last night's hickies. But over all, Ciel was perfect.

"Calling a friend of sorts," he says, as the phone starts to ring.

"Their not going to hear you from here," he says, eyes clenched together in thought. Sebastian chuckles, realizing he doesn't know what a phone is. And this is from a being from another planet.

"You can talk to people with this, a phone, from anywhere around the world," he says, and before he can talk anymore, the phone is answered on the fourth ring.

"Who the fuck is it?" says a low, grumpy voice. Sebastian gives a sinister chuckle, and the male on the other line groans.

"Shit me not, Michaelis, call me again at nightfall and I will castrate you,"


	10. Day 9

A/N: I don't know how many times I have said this is not going to be a smut-coated story. But my mind is horny, apparently. You have been warned. Ok, i swear this is the last of the smut. Slap me if it's not. You hath permission. Much permission.

~Day 9~

" _Shit me not, Michaelis, call me again at nightfall and I will castrate you_ ," said a rather grumpy voice from the phone, low with malice and exhaust. The ringmaster chuckles, and runs a hand through his hair. Ciel's eyes follow the movement, curious as to who the man was talking to. Yet at the same time he was fascinated and frightened, for a object such as the one he was using was so alien. Was it like dream-talking?

"Yes, you say that very same empty threat every time I call you, old friend. I doubt you would so such an act. Besides, it gives you something to do, right?"

" _Hmph. What the fuck do you want now?_ " was the rather quick, blunt reply.

"A talk," said Sebastian, and Ciel's ears turn back. His human mate must know this grumpy man pretty well, if empty-threats are a norm. But to the little cat-satyr, the threat didn't sound empty. Perhaps it was just the way he talked. Ciel's ears turn back forward, listening to the conversation.

" _A talk? Since when you want to 'talk'. Are you on weed_?"

"Ha, no. I have a very… _troublesome_ matter that needs immediate attention," The wine-eyed man says, turning his body so that he sits back against the headboard, the bed giving a whine in the process. Ciel's eyes quickly go to the floor the moment the ringmaster's lands on him.

The other line on the phone goes silent for a moment, and the shuffle of papers makes Ciel's interest spark.

" _Where are you, ya' son of a bitch?_ " says the other, breaking the breath-holding silence. Sebastian seems calm as ever, but the dark sinister shadow that dances across his face made Ciel question how the man really felt. A uncontrolled shiver runs down his back. When his eyes raise again to watch the man lying in all his naked glory on the bed, the shivers come back full force when the very man smirks at him. And to top it off, he gives a lewd thrust of his hips with a devil-envied wink. _He's such a sex addict_.

"The Moose Motel, by Graffell's park," Sebastian says, reaching over to the bedside table to grab a little notebook and pen.

" _Hmph_ ," says the other person on the line. The speaking suddenly stops all together, as well as a sudden stop in the slight static. A long series of beeps is what comes next, yet the ringmaster seems neutral. Ciel supposed that the 'call' had ended.

Sebastian sets the funny head-devise down on it's base, and looks back over at Ciel, who is standing in the room's corner. He smirks.

"From your facial expressions, I suppose you could hear the conversation?"

Yet Ciel only raises an eyebrow in a crooked manner, as if the very notion of not being able to hear that far or that low was a joke. It answers the ringmaster's question. He chuckles and pats the bed's space beside him.

"Do you care to sleep a little more? Mr. Ackerman should be here in a hour or so," he says, watching the younger weigh the options in his head as if it was a huge decision. In not too long, Ciel ends up sulking over to the bed, crawling up beside the taller one. He keeps a few feet away, though.

Sebastian frowns and reaches over swiftly, dragging the cat-satyr over his chest. Ciel squeals in the process, pawing at the wine-eyed man's face as he is laid across his bare chest.

"Gruumph!" he grunts, as he clumsily sprawls across his mate's chest like some blanket.

"Aww, don't act like you don't like it," the man teases, running his hands up the younger's back. Ciel squirms around in the man's touch, annoyed. But he didn't dislike it. Sebastian's arms are much stronger than Ciel is as a whole, so he just accepts his fate and settles down.

"Stop touching me so much!" he fusses, his tail flicking to detail his frustration.

"But you're so beautiful~" Sebastian says in a higher voice, his lips tracing Ciel's hairline. He gives a spat in return.

"Hmm, now that all is quiet, care to share and explain what happen last night?" he says, running his hands down the small of Ciel's back, fingers creeping to his baby-fuzz covered butt. Ciel hisses once more.

"I already told you!" he whines. Sebastian just grunts and gives a 'tell the truth' look. Ciel fluffs out.

"Ciel," he says, voice a bit serious. _Why the fuck does he want to know so badly?_

"Ugh!" Ciel says as he pushes against the man's chest, pulling himself up to sit, not really bothering with the fact that he was straddling the man's waist.

"It's suppose to clean your… place," he says, not wanting to say 'pee-pee' again, for it, embarrassingly, amused the older man. It's not like he really bothered with learning names of human's private places.

"Yes? Is that all? I believe I need to know if this is going to be something that will happen often, or all of the time. Because you didn't do that thing the first time,"

Ciel's ears go flat, looking upset. But Sebastian's rather serious gaze, _and_ the use of his name, made him give in.

"Submissives let out that muscle thing when they couple with their mate for the second time or over," Ciel explains, pausing for a moment for he is curious of the fact as to why Sebastian frowns, "It cleans, yes, and it also… um… gets out more of the…" Ciel starts, not sure how to call 'that stuff'.

"Cum?" he says, and Ciel quirks an ear. Sebastian chuckles, and says, "Semen?".

"Err… that, yeah," he says.

"Why would you need more-" Sebastian suddenly stops, and narrows his eyes, and sits up. Ciel grunts from the movement, holding onto the ringmaster's chest as he moves along with him. He pricks his tail at the base, feeling himself move down until he is sitting on Sebastian's lap. Ciel stays silent, seeing the realization spread across the man's face. The younger knew this man before him was not stupid in anyway. An idiot sometimes, yes, but stupid? No. Yet he knew from the sudden change in face meant that he was realizing something that hadn't been in his mind before.

They had never talked about this stuff before.

"You're pregnant?" he asks suddenly. Ciel bends his head down towards his chest, confused and guilty for a split second.

"No," he says simply. Well, to be truthful, he didn't know. But none of the tell-tell signs were there.

"But… you could get pregnant?" he asks, and Ciel nods.

This is a new topic that hasn't dared grace their conversations before. And as he thought about, it wasn't even something that the two had thought or considered.

Well, that bit was a lie for Ciel's part.

For some time during his heat, his mind had not only been begging to get mated, but also… to get pregnant. To be filled with his mate's seed until he was fat with children. Kinky? No, not really. But the thought was pure instinct. He had always shook that notion out of his head when it arouse, though. Getting pregnant was a big thing. Not something simply like brushing one's teeth in the morning, or smoothing the knots out of one's fur… or hair.

Childbearing _was_ the main point in mating… That was one of the reasons why he didn't want a mate to begin with. And it appears that it wasn't something Sebastian had wanted either. Or thought of.

But something was wrong that that idea. He couldn't quite place the sudden feeling that washes over him, but the closest answer was anxiety... _?_. Ciel felt the muscles in his neck tighten, as if the thought of Sebastian not wanting something from him was bad. Well, it _was_ bad. He was his mate. He should want everything Ciel had to offer!

Why was the thought of Sebastian not wanting to populate with him unsettling?

"Sebastian"? he starts, lifting his head back up to look at the man's face. Sebastian's eyes shoot down to him in a painful jerk, and his eyes were wide. The two stayed like that, with Sebastian sitting up against the headboard, with Ciel curled up to his lap and chest. They stare at eachother for an unfathomable amount of time, each begging the other to speak first. Sebastian, being the bigger man, quipes up.

"I don't want kids," he says firmly, and Ciel feels his chest suddenly get very painful. His breath hitches, and his lungs feel as if he breathed in ash and burning flesh. He smacks his lips. They are dry and chapped. His heart beat increases, and with that goose bumps spread over his arms.

"But… that is the whole reason you come here, right?" he asks, for Ciel suddenly lost his voice. But he wasn't thankful that the man took up the silence. He wanted silence right now. He wants to crawl in a small space. And never com out again. But he doesn't want to leave Sebastian… even though he wants to rip his head off. He also wants to kiss this fool a million times over, then cut his heart out and eat it. _Why?_

Ciel lips his chapped lips again, managing to pull out his voice from a tight chest and throat. The act hurts and hurts and _hurts_ ; physically and spiritually.

"My home is dying," he says horsely. Yet Sebastian seems to still be staring at him in the same manner as before. He feels the the man's hold on his lower back tighten. But he doesn't find it pleasant.

"You told me that," the man says. Ciel nods.

"So you're just following your Uncle's orders?" Sebastian says, and his voice lowers an octave. But it wasn't a pleasant octave. Ciel holds back a whimper, and he has to stop himself from whipping his hair out.

Sebastian didn't want him? Did he even want _them_?

Than what was last night? _Oh God_ , Ciel realizes. _The bastard was just looking for sex_. How else does he explain the way he looked at that human female yesterday? He didn't say anything about it, but tried to get his point across that he is the older man's mate. Not some fake, large breasted bitch. Yeah, saying just ' _she smelled funny_ ' wasn't a great way, but showing his privates to the man seemed to do the trick. No, he wasn't looking for sex last night, but it got there anyway! But it was much too exhausting. But he did it anyway. He would never say it, but he wanted to please this wine-eyed raven before him now. And upon rising this morning, laid across the man's chest was… peaceful. His knot had died down the night/day before, and so had Sebastian's... _pee-pee_. And despite being in a sticky mess after a _terrible_ bath, he felt… good. Sated, even.

Sebastian wanted to do 'adult things' with him, even though Ciel wasn't in heat. Sebastian coated him in sticky-sweet kisses yesterday night, even though he was experiencing Ciel's sticky knot for the first time. Sebastian didn't flip out once his knot entered him, even though Ciel knew the man didn't like change or new things. But he accepting him. In every way, even. He accepted _everything_.

But he doesn't want _this_ from Ciel?

Fuck. Humans are stupid. Sebastian was stupid.

He knew he shouldn't have trusted this man. He knew he shouldn't have given himself up so eagerly.

This man made him change nearly every single one of his morals and ways. First the man made sexual feelings arise in him. Sexual feeling that Ciel never had befor! Then he changed the way he looks at mating. Even though he would never say this outloud, [ _I have my pride, thank you very much_ ] he... loved the wine-eyed man. Very much so. The man could be cocky and an idiot most of the time, but it just gave more reasons for Ciel to secretly find amusing.

And now look at him.

On the verge of crying like some… some spoiled child, simply over the fact that his mate simply said he didn't want have kits!

Ciel was the one who said he didn't want babies in the first place.

"Ciel?" came the sudden question. Ciel sniffles, shocked and pissed to find that he is crying. Hot trails of wetness runs down his cheeks, adding to the flame that grew inside. He looks at Sebastian with a pitiful glare, sucking up all his weak and submissive-typical behavior. _**I am a prince**_.

"What the _fuck_ do you want?" he asks, anger boiling up in his throat. His muscles were still clenched, but the sudden anger in him helped to gain some energy.

Sebastian blinked, his eyes narrowed as he watches the slowly boiling mess in front of him. Ciel clenches his eyes shut, the hatred mostly aimed at himself for his weakness. But he didn't think Sebastian doesn't deserve some.

"Hey, baby, it's alright. We've only been together for a little over a week… and being _mates_ for not even a week. Let's just take it slow, hmm?" Sebastian says, but Ciel was barely listening to the older male's logic. Being angry at himself for turning into a little bitch, and the unreasonable amount of dread of the thought that Sebastian doesn't want to have kits was _killing him_.

Ciel sniffles again, and soon finds control over his body with new found adrenaline. He shoved the man's face away from him, leaping off of the bed onto the floor. His shoulders shook, and the sudden movement wasn't a good idea. He holds in a pathetic squeak from the sudden jolt of pain up his wrists and ankles.

"Hey," Sebastian says in protest as Ciel stands up, too fast that it makes the cat-satyr's head dizzy, and runs over to the bathroom door. He could hear the man follow, but he shuts the door in time. And just in time, for he hears the man nearly run into the door shutting on his face.

The boy locks the door quickly, and the sound of Sebastian trying to open the door is pleasuring. And saddening.

" _Kitten, get out here,_ " the man says almost angrily. _Good, be angry_.

Ciel stays silent, and sits on the tiny white wooden chair in there. To block out the sound of Sebastian protest and knocking, he studies it.

The chair was cheap, and it creaks from Ciel's weight. The back was whicker, plastic though.

"CIEL!" came the sudden yell. Ciel whips his head up, every muscle in his body twitching from the sound of his name. Instinct told him to go to his mate as quickly as possible, yet sadly he couldn't ignore it. He sulks to the bathroom door, ears turned backwards.

He tries not to cry.

He really tries.

But he fails.

He felt pathetic… so very pathetic.

"Ciel, open the door, _now_ ," Sebastian says. Ciel flicks his tail, fear now creeping up his neck. His mate was mad.

So he does open the door, and finds a rather pissed off, worried, and _naked_ Sebastian standing in the doorway. Ciel makes a quick mental note that this man likes walking around in his birthday suit. He didn't dislike this, Ciel muses, but it gave him a pretty damn good view of things he didn't want to be near at the moment. But what worries him was that Sebastian was… _half-hard_.

"What do you want?" the smaller asks horsely, and he looks down at his paws, playing around with extending and retracting his claws. But a hand comes to grab his chin and jerks his head up.

"You have forgotten something, kitten," the man says, taking his free hand to grad one of Ciel's ears. He squeals loudly in the process as he is suddenly dragged back to the bed.

"Stop it!" he screams then, as he suddenly is picked up and thrown down to the bed. Why the _hell_ is he being so rough? _**Gosh, please don't tell me finds this sexually attractive,**_ he thinks, seeing the man loom over him as he crawls over on top of the smaller's body. His private place, once flaccid, is now halfway hard, bobbing slightly. _Where the hell does this man keep all of that energy!?_ He thinks, blushing.

"I don't think I can do that, baby, for you are being a little unreasonable, don't you think?" he says, wrapping his arms around the smaller's waist before he flips over, putting them in the same position earlier. Ciel kicks and tries punching everything he can reach and more, but the being under him was much more powerful.

"Shh, Ciel," he says, and Ciel mentally cusses at the man. _**You're abusing the name-calling, idiot!**_

Ciel was slid down the man's body, blushing precociously when he felt a certain something poke at his chest.

"We're gonna do something new, alright?" he says, and Ciel glares, the last of his frustrated tears gone. Ciel was forcefully calm now, but the boiling rage and despair hadn't gone away.

Sebastian sat up on the headboard, pulling his knees up until Ciel was given a front-row seat of his manly appendage. Ciel gulps, giving the man an angry, yet questioning gaze. Sebastian smirks and pets his head, thumbing the ear he had pulled. The cat-satyr whines, ears laying back.

That was when Sebastian pushed his head down until his erection bumped against his cheek. He gasps, trying to pull back from the hot piece of flesh, but Sebastian's hand kept him there.

"I want to watch you get me off like this, _Ciel_ ," he says, the soft skin under his wine-eyes pinkening. Ciel shivers, getting his drift. The man had given the same treatment to him, but the other way around? Is he trying to gag him? Suffocate him to death?

Maybe the thought of having kits made Sebastian want to break their mating bond.

And only death can break that.

"Don't-!" he protests, but the moment his mouth is opened, his lips brush against the hot flesh. A small sigh comes from Sebastian, and Ciel pauses. "Ah, Ciel, good boy,"

And without even thinking again, [and this surprised them both], he sticks his tongue out and gives the appendage a lick.

"That's it," the ringmaster says, petting his hair. If Ciel hadn't liked the pets and pats on his head and ears, he would have thought this over more.

But he did like the pets.

And he wants some comfort right now…

And revenge.

Ciel starts to give small licks and lip-nibbles onto the shaft, amazed at how his actions make it grow and harden. Yet as he gives a small kiss to the head, he notices a small drip leak from the tip.

And of course, it reminds him of what is in that liquid that caused all of this.

He opens his mouth, giving Sebastian a show of his small retracted fangs/tusks, and leans up slightly as if he was about to envelope the erection. The ringmaster's reassuring grasp on his ears was enough to encourage him, but he forces himself to be reminded on how they got here in the first place.

So he bites the tip.

Hard.

"Ah!" Sebastian suddenly gasps, hissing in pain as Ciel pulls back in victory.

 _Who's the whimp now?_ He thinks viciously, a forced smirk on his lips.

Sebastian gives a eye-lulled glare, a dark chuckle forming in his throat.

"That was rather unkind," he says, scratching the younger's scalp rather roughly. Yet before Ciel can give a sassy comeback, he is being pulled up to the man's face, where he gives a wet and sloppy kiss to the younger. " _Mmmph_ ," Ciel grunts, gritting his teeth as the man gives him this... out of character treatment.

"You're too sentimental," Sebastian says, pulling back to expose the pink and flushed face of the younger. Ciel glares at the man, wiping saliva off his mouth. Bastard.

" _Me_? Sentimental? Oh, I'm sorry, I suppose that I'm suppose to be _just fine_?" he spats, raising his hands to rest them on the man's shoulder, sinking his claws into the skin. _**You wanna play rough? Then we'll play rough...**_ Yet the ringmaster had other plans.

"Yes, yes you are. You're rushing into things much too quickly," he grunts back, pulling Ciel off his chest, before flipping him the other way. But he was _backwards_.

Ciel gives a squeak, as his rump is suddenly pulled onto the man's face and neck. And before he can even react, a slick tongue slithers out to lick the puckered opening between his legs. He gasps, and gives a growl.

"I don't want to do those things again! Idiot!" he yelps in protest. he tries to get up, but his hands only find a certain erection.

"Mhmm, just like that," Sebastian says, pulling back a second before going back in.

"No, I don't want to do it," he whines, his body now shivering from the unwanted advances. He didn't need or want sex. But Sebastian makes him rethink a lot of things.

Sebastian seems to get the drift, for Ciel keeps struggling. His cute little cunt isn't even getting wet as fast like before, either. He sighs, and reaches behind Ciel to grasp his own problem. Ciel manages to bite his hand as it nears, though.

"Don't think you're done yet, kitten... you still need to be _punished_ ," Sebastian says, jerking himself with one hand, before pushing Ciel's face down. " _Mmph_!"

Ciel whimpers, feeling the hardness suddenly push into his mouth.

Hmm. I guess this is ' _angry sex_ ', Ciel muses while he finally gives up struggling.

Sebastian groans, as he suddenly comes. Ciel, the ringmaster muses, despite being an absolute beginner on giving head didn't do to bad. Heck, he even climaxed too a second ago. The man hums, pleased, licking away the small drip from Ciel's entrance.

 _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_.

How can somethin _-some_ _ **one**_ be so damn sexy? Hell, he should be a bit guilty for forcing him into such a lewd act, but he didn't. They both got release in the end. And sitting up with Ciel's rump in his face while looking down to see him get head was a _beautiful_ sight. Being in a 69 position while sitting up was a bit awkward, but he reached climax either way.

Ciel grunts tiredly, mumbling something about his throat and jaw, and the dryness that sat uncomfortably in his belly, but Sebastian ignores it. He leans down to give the younger's cute little cunt another lick before taking swiping streams of his cum off his face. Ciel looks back with red and bruised lips, eyes once angry and crying (ok, yeah, he felt a bit guilty on that), now confused and tired. But now his purple and blue eyes are wide as Sebastian shoves his fingers into the soft sack of Ciel's mouth, rubbing his slickness across the smooth saliva coated walls. The cat-satyr wines, choking on the long fingers in his mouth. Forcing him to swallow it, Sebastian finally pulls his fingers away.

"Why…" Ciel says pathetically, pushing himself up. The ringmaster lets him, satisfied. For now.

"Punishment," Sebastian says with his legs out, patting the younger's ass. He bends his fingers toward the pink little cunt, before moving again. The then pushes some excess semen inside. _**Happy now?**_

Ciel glares.

"Why don't you want kits?" Ciel asks as they get out of the shower -this time without fooling around-. The question catches the man off guard, but he quickly composes himself. He stares ahead, over Ciel's head for a moment as he wraps a towel around his waist. His hair is stand damp, sticking across his face and dripping water.

One thing was for sure. Kids are too much trouble. And they need suitable guardians. In the raven's eyes, neither of them fit the bill.

Not to put any blame on Ciel, but the younger didn't exactly choose the perfect person to have babies with. Not that he minded that he was chosen, but Ciel really could have done better.

And Sebastian had other things he had to do… those things did not include watching over kids, even if they would be theirs. He did like kids, but to have kids? Nope.

"I believe I already told you, kitten," he says, after mulling over the reasons why. Ciel shoots a glare, as Sebastian bent down to his size. He wraps a towel around the smaller body, rubbing the fur, hair, and skin down dry while minding where his ears and tail where.

"And...?" Ciel continues. Sebastian sighs. Was having children really important to him? He did say whatever planet he came from was dying, that much was known. But it wasn't all up to him, correct? From the way he puts it, it sounds like the very future is hanging on his shoulders.

"I don't want kids," he says again, pulling the towel away to see Ciel. His fur and hair were sticking up in every direction, and Sebastian had to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah, I get that!" Ciel spats, marching off. Sebastian runs Ciel's towel down his chest, whipping around water droplets. He sighs.

Why didn't he want kids? Or _kits_ as Ciel puts it. Sebastian sighs, burying his face into the towel, breathing in deeply.

It smelled like Ciel.

It was about a forty minutes ago since Sebastian had made the call, and Ciel was getting a bit annoyed. Yes, this 'Mr. Ackerman' said he would be here in an hour, but Ciel wanted to get this done now. The awkward silence in the room was deafening.

His stupid older mate had finally put his clothes on, pants and all, but didn't seem like his usual self.

I swear to the kings that if he is still horny, I will punch him in the balls.

Sebastian had set himself on the edge of the bed, but didn't speak to the younger. Ciel was fine with the silence, but silence coming from a Sebastian that isn't doing anything but staring at the floor like it did wrong to your ancestors was… uncomfortable. Like, really uncomfortable.

Ciel just settled for slipping into the bed covers -on the other side!- and taking a quick nap. But the haunted aura waving off of his mate was keeping him up.

"What are you doing?" He asks after several minutes of silence. His breaking of the silence was painful. Almost painful enough for it to be physical.

The little submissive felt the human flinch, and slowly turn to see the lump under the blankets. Ciel peeked out from his little tunnel, glaring. His eyes glowed ever so slightly, and his anger had made his tusks extend.

"Your teeth look like a water deer's," the man says, making Ciel raise an eyebrow.

"What the fuck does that mean?" he says, cheeks growing pink. Sebastian gives a short and breathless chuckle, crawling over a bit. Ciel glares harder.

"Just thinking," He asks, answering the first question. The little one just puffs.

"Some answer," he says, flipping over to his right side. Sebastian sighs, and goes back to his 'thinking'.

It doesn't last long, for Ciel can hear the phone being picked up. He blinks, listening as buttons are pushed, before the ringing starts. A woman answers, but it wasn't the one from downstairs.

" _Room service_?" she says, with a funny accent. Ciel puffs, and he can hear Sebastian turn a bit to look at him.

"Yes, I'd like to order lunch," he says firmly. A man with a mind, Ciel muses.

"' _course! What would you like?_ " she asks, and Sebastian gives a small list of foods that were foreign to him. The little one under the covers puffs loudly, pushing his arms out from under the blanket to look at the man next to him.

Sebastian sets the phone down, looking back at Ciel with a small smile. The receiver of the look just blinks, curious as to why he is suddenly so… different.

"Just ordering some things. Ackerman should be pretty hungry when he gets here,"

"Who's Ackerman?"

"Oh? Thats right, I never told you. How absent minded of me… He's an acquaintance of mine that runs a party of people who… act as a government of sorts,"

"Government?" Ciel asks, sitting up now. His tail flicks to the side, wanting a better explanation.

"I'm the motherfucking Maffia, brat," says a new voice, causing Ciel to fluff out, ears up and alert as he flips around to see the intruder. Sebastian seems pretty calm though, but it brings the cat-satyr little comfort.

A man stood in the doorway, followed by two others. He wasn't very tall… in fact, Ciel thought he was pretty short for human stadors. His hair was raven black like Sebastian's, but cut neatly. Bangs covered his forehead in a straight line, but the back of his hair was cut to the skin. The man had sharp and glaring gray eyes, reminding Ciel of metal and coal. Yet, despite being awfully short, he looked… pretty strong.

Ciel hoped Sebastian was stronger, but his mate was more slender and graceful. This midget was buff and short.

The man walks in with two giants following him, looking pissed about something. Sebastian gave a forced tired smile, but it looked pretty believable. Ciel could feel that he happy this person was here, but wasn't in the mood at the moment.

"Levi Ackerman… You're right on…" Sebastian looks at the clock, and right at that moment it turns to '6:00'. Hmm.

"Time," they both say nearly at the same 'time'. Ciel sulks back, to the point where he might fall backwards. Sebastian brings out a hand, and the two men shake. Sebastian steps back and nods, and the man speaks.

"Of _course_ I'm on time. Now, what do you want to 'talk' about? Please don't tell me you lied about smoking weed,"

"No, I didn't lie. I need you to track someone down for me," Sebastian says, his eyes suddenly dark, and his aura growing twice in sadism. Ciel shivers.

Just want did he want to be taken care of so badly?

"Is it about the shota behind you?" Levi says blankly, yet his eyes remain narrowed.

"This is my… companion, and yes, it is about him," Sebastian says, reaching back to tug the younger forward.

"Call me Sialku," he says, grunting as he stands. He didn't think anything of it, but as the blankets fall away as he presents himself, he hears a small gasp and a shift in the room's aura.

"Da fuck is he?" the three foreign men say.

A/N: :D How'd you like Levi? 3 Comment for more, faster updates! ~ Shadow


	11. Day 9 (Long day, right!)

A/N: Ello dar~ Kinda short chapter, but it's just a filler for what is to come. And for anyone who is worried about the 'mpreg'. I know I didn't mention that warning in the summary or beginning, and I've had people ask me if it will be there. In a sense, yes, but I didn't say 'mpreg', because Ciel isn't 100% male, ya know? And the whole egg thing… But, it's a bit complicated… That's why I said Alien Reproduction!

…

Sebastian felt a small slab of patience inside of him snap. But he did keep his mask on.

He knew there would be some complications with Ciel and Levi, but the thought had seemed mundane and simple. The shocked faces on Levi's minions is enough to change my opinion. Levi, of course, is as stoic as a brick.

The smaller man tilts his head, observing the creature that is rightfully mine. Sebastian had to bite the inside of his cheeks to keep himself from pulling the other's eyes out.

Ciel on the other hand, doesn't look as pleased either. He stands near his mate, practically glued to his side, _where he belongs_ , Sebastian thinks. Ciel's face is hard, eyebrows narrowed down in a glare. His little gray nose is also scrunched up.

In that fleeting moment Sebastian spent observing the glare and stoic stare, the movement of a black metal catches his eye. Unfortunately, he was to focused on trying not to hide Ciel behind him and not rip Levi's face off to notice.

The two minions behind the smaller males drew their guns; shaky yet a swift motion. Minion #1's teeth were bared with aggression, and muscles taunt. His gun was a Springfield XD, the raven observes on a sidenote. The air was sticky with the mix of emotions, and the weight of the need to protect what was his was overwhelming. Adrenaline was not far behind, and once more proved to be Sebastian's best friend.

A quick shift in his knees, a leap controlled by hips, and a smooth kick to Minion #1's ankle was all he needed. The gun in Minion #1's handgun fell with a thud, along with the boom of his body hitting the floor. Minion #2 didn't have time to react as the ringmaster's hand collided with his cheek bone, his own gun falling.

"Aaah!" said one of them. Sebastian didn't want to know, or did he really care, as he calmly walked back to Ciel's side. And to the raven's pleasure, he scoots a bit closer; burying his face into a toned torso.

"What the _hell_ , Auro!" Levi's voice breaks the sudden chaos, barely turning his head to see the two behind him.

"What was I supposed to do!?" 'Auro' shouts, a hand to his mouth. In the process, it seems, he bit his tongue.

"Stay as still like you gotta shit," The grunt came, before the voicer turns back to the odd pair. He only had to bend down a inch to meet Ciel face to face.

"So, brat; what'd ya do?"

"W-what? What did _I_ do!?" Ciel suddenly spats, stepping back a bit until his body is half hidden by his elder. Sebastian stands still, watching this scene play out. He had relaxed a bit; hurting Minion #1 and 2 had helped, as well as the revelation that Levi isn't a threat to Ciel.

"This mother fucking here only calls me to clean up," The smaller man says, jerking his chin towards the man in question, " _What. Did. You. Do_." he says as slowly as possible, his eyes dark, bagged, wide and emotionless.

"I didn't _do_ anything!" Ciel hisses, his upper lip raised, canines exposed. And, like Sebastian expected, they extended into very… Water Deer like fangs. Levi stays as still as a oak. A very short oak. Not even bothered. Or cares, really.

Auro and Minion #2 made side comments, trying to size each other up; to see who was more afraid of the tall raven's little beauty here.

"He's right," The wine-eyed man steps in, voice low and calculating. As he wanted. Levi looks up at him, eyebrow quirked. A small voice in the back of the teller's mind laughs at how small this man is. But he hide it. Sebastian has known him for most of his adult life.

" _Sialku_ here isn't human, as you've noticed," He say, sending a death-worthy glare to the two men behind Levi, "and this fact was not old. He had arrived here on Earth in Funtom's wood around a month or two ago. His presents there had riled up some people of… lower power," Sebastian says, eyes dark and low.

Levi only has to give one glance at the other man to know what the hidden meaning was. But no comment was spoken as Sebastian continues.

"A reward of sorts was sent out in the marketplace, reaching five thousand for anyone who finds him alive, and one thousand if dead,"

" _Five thousand_?" Minion #2 gapes. Money was hard to gain these days. The maffia was not out of the ball part with that one, sadly. Levi looks back with a stare, not glaring or frowning. Just a… horror movie winning stare. It shuts him up.

"But you got to it first?" Levi asks, looking back at the ringmaster. Sebastian just smirks crookedly. Ciel makes a small growl, even spatting out 'I'm not an it!'. But it went unnoticed to the business doers.

"I found him nine days ago, to be exact."

"Hmm,"

"As of two days ago, he had never been in the public eye. My very own crew has only known of his existence for five days,"

"And as of two days ago?"

"He appeared in the wild cat's act,"

"Public show?"

"Yes, that is correct,"

"And was it advertised?" The question that Levi asked could have two meanings. One, he was asking if the show itself was advertised. Two, was Ciel advertised.

"My circus was announced to the nearby towns a while ago, but no one knew of Ciel before the show,"

"No one?"

"No one but my crew knew of him before then,"

"So what the fuck are you trying to tell me?"

 _Aah yes_ , Sebastian thinks with a sinister laugh. He never told them why he called originally.

"My trailer, as of the day of the show and not many hours after, was set on fire. A… friendly little note was given to me,"

"What'd it say?"

"That I had to give up 'it', or rather displeasing consequences would be given,"

Levi stood there, eyes now narrowed slightly in thought. Ciel shuffles on the floor, deciding to play with the loose fabric of Sebastian's dress shirt. After a while of uncomfortable silence to everyone but Sebastian and Levi, Ciel speaks.

"Are we going to do something?"

"No," Levi says. Ciel nearly chokes on his own tongue. Sebastian stands calmly, arms by his sides.

"Levi here will talk to a friend of his in another… department. But otherwise, we'll have to wait until something else happens," Sebastian says.

He and Levi were not strangers, that was for sure. And close 'acquaintances' can start to read or predict the other's mind. In the past, sadly, the two have come across more than a few risky situations. Whether it was to 'clean-up' or get rid of some worthless vermin, the two had grown to get accustomed to how the other's brain works. Sebastian's current hobby would send him into the jail house faster than one could say 'not guilty due to insanity'. And what better protection could one have besides the Maffia itself? Of course, Levi was the Maffia, (hell, Levi himself didn't know exactly who was on top), and was practically king over all of Alaska and half of Canada (half because a shit-load of Canada was just snow, snow, and more snow). Cleaning up a maimed whore or two wasn't a problem. The wine-eyed raven's price for protection and a public mask was to help this short little man before him now. And that help was mostly psychological insight. More times than one thinks, someone will 'snap'. 'Snapping' could mean a lot of things, whether it is a newbie serial killer, or a vigilante for all the wrong reasons. If the person wasn't a threat to the Underworld, they could care less. If it did, swift and silent 'justice' would be demanded. Now, Levi's reason to call Sebastian on these occasions was to understand some newbie psycho or sociopath on the loss. Sometimes if this 'newbie' got out of hand for unknown reasons, Sebastian would be called in by 'his good ol' friend' Levi, only to give insight into how they think. A shitty version of _Hannibal_ , so to speak.

"Wait?" Ciel echos, walking out from behind the taller male. He glares at Levi, who stares stoically back.

"Yes, brat. Are your damn ears not big enough?" Ciel only pouts. Sebastian, giving a small smile of pity, gives comfort.

"The evidence was burnt away, so unless this person or persons does something again, there isn't much we can do,"

"We'll look into it," Levi says, after a moment or two.

…

"What the fuck is that?!" was the first thing that graced Ciel's feline ears as they entered the underground building. It was musty on the outside, and the scariest people walked the streets here. Night had fallen, and stars faintly twinkled in the distance. Street lamps had given little light though, as they -Ciel, his mate, and Levi and the men who followed him like some sick puppies- drove into a secret underground passageway.

Levi, or as Sebastian had called the short male, was head of the Alaskan and Canadian 'Maffia'. Apparently it was a big deal, like a king or something. But from the tiny, almost meaningless conversations that was thrown around that night, Ciel deduced that it was a job that gave power, but had to be kept with power.

The room service had come shortly after, and the humans ate while Ciel just sat idly by watching, even taking a moment to pee. After a quick pack up and one-sided comments, the four humans and extraterrestrial had left the motel quickly. Packing up his mate's car and hoping in, they followed Levi's car to this… place.

And so far, Ciel didn't really like it. Outside, the place looked as friendly as a starving _roughtinling_. But inside, it actually looked okay.

Inside, the place was white and clean beyond belief. A very sharp, acidic smell had clogged Ciel's nose the moment they got out of the vehicles. The floor was tile, white, and so bright it burned the back of his eyes.

The second thing Ciel notes, is that everyone was expecting then. More specifically, waiting for Levi and his followers. The flock of people dressed like they're ready for war paused before going to greet their commander. Ciel and his mate stepped out of their own vehicle after, and the pre-teen's fussing over Sebastian trying to pull the black cloak over him caused everyone else to look at them.

Ciel will have to get use to his reaction.

"Everyone lower their damn guns!" Levi snapped, but his face remained dead. Despite the crowd's obvious want to destroy the strange little hybrid beside their mutual circus friend, they listened.

"Now everybody listen the fuck up," he starts, walking over to Ciel and his mate. "This is Sialku (Not wanting to get randomly ordered around, Ciel gave them his previous name [it would have no effect on him]), and you are to protect him as much as you do Michaelis and his carnival. Got it?"

"Yeah," the crowd mumbles, before breaking apart. Sebastian put a hand on the smaller's shoulder, making Ciel look up with questioning eyes. The events happening today were enough to make him forget about his carnal wants.

"Come on," Levi mumbles, as his two larger followers go off to the crowd, as he leads the two outsiders to a little room in the back.

The room was small, but not terrible. Maybe a little bigger than the ringmaster's RV bedroom. The bed was simple, queen like usual. The covers were a simple gray, but the pillows were a surprising shade of spring yellow.

"You'll be staying here for tonight," The shorter man says, as Sebastian pulls of Ciel's cloak the moment the door shuts. Levi ignores the struggle between the two.

"Erwin won't be happen once I call him. The damn American economy had run him dry,"

"Ah, yes. How is Erwin fairing?" Sebastian asks as simply as if talking about weather. Even though he was practically wrestling with the younger being.

"You can shove your manors up your ass, Michaelis," Levi grunts. Sebastian chuckles, whispering to his little love that that was Levi's way of saying 'Erwin' was alright.

"Very good, then," Sebastian says, pulling the cloak -finally!- off of Ciel. Fur was puffed out from agitation and electricity.

Levi, causing both other person in the room to pause, makes a weird snorting/choking sound. But before the little one can look, the door opens and shuts; leaving them both alone.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asks, as he sits on the bed, watching his mate take his own shirt off as well. "Yes, my little Lord?"

"Are we going to be okay?"

This question makes the elder pause, and Ciel forces himself not to pout. Luckily Sebastian's next moves calm him.

"I'll demition anything that tries to take you away from me… or vise versa," the wine-eyed man says, creeping up behind his young mate, kissing the top of his head. Ciel sighs, allowing the small display of affection to be given.

"You better, or you can kiss my furry ass good bye," he chuckles, before floping down onto the bed. He was tired. A nap would be good.

"Heh," Sebastian hums in reply, placing a few more kisses down the pre-teen; starting at the top of his head, and slowly down to his face and torso. So, very slowly. Ciel let out soft puffs of contentment, glad to be 'safe' with his mate. The submissiveness of him was happy, letting the elder worship his body.

"Sebastian?" he asks, the second time that day, voice slow and sleepy.

"Yes, my little Lord?" The raven chuckles as he replies. Sebastian's voice is strong, letting Ciel know that he wasn't tired.

"You better get us out of this… that's an order,"

"Yes… my Lord,"

A/N: I know, short, right? But, hang in there! Next chapter should be fatter than a KFC lovin' dude who hangs out in his mommi's basement. Next update should be 'Show Me Like It Is'!


	12. Day 10

A/N: So sorry I havn't updated! I know, it's been so long! Just, school and everything... ya... BUT summers almost here! So yay! My appologies for this chapters- I know I promised a long one, but this is just about 4k words. Again, my applogies. This was a bit hard to wright, and everything i tried forcing out onto the doc sounded bad and boring- This still ended up as a filler, but just like an hour ago (from wiriting this a/n), i got a wild insperation... Crazy plans for future chapters! Stay tuned, cuz' im trying finish So Me What It's Like!

Ciel awoke to a odd sound. But the little pre-teen ignored it. His bed was warm and inviting, the little nest that he had built himself was to cozy; leaving it should be illegal. The blankets covering him was fluffy and full of feathers, keeping him safe from the outside. But the strange sound was turning into a strange… pain.

Ciel finally awoke, trying his hardest to focus on the sound. Churning. Like a stomach. He sniffles, pushing the covers away. Surprised to see that he's wearing the gown still, he pulls it up to his chest to see his body. He doesn't think that it's odd he woke up with it on- his mate was must have dressed him when he fell asleep... but the noise! The noise was closer than he thought. Placing a hand on his belly, covered in soft sheer, translucent baby fur, he winced as a wave of piercing pain hits him in the gut. It felt as if a beast had taken a bite out of his belly, bowels and all. It creeps up and over the curves of his insides, making the boy wither in intense pain. Gasping, he freezes his muscles in instinct. The pain was _horrible._ A ripple runs through his body like hunger pain; it makes him whimper.

The pain runs over him one more time, making white stars and flames dance over his eyesight. When the cat-satyr thinks that the pain is too much, it goes as fast as it came.

Just like that.

"Sebastian?!" He calls out, once his vision returns. His body was still shaking from the spout of fear he suffered, and the waves of pain left it's phantom behind. But as Ciel looked around, his mate -that he so wanted besides him right now- was nowhere in sight.

"Sebastian?" he calls out again, pushing the covers off his body as he tosses his legs over the side of the bed. Sleep was out of the question. Ciel stood up, his tail giving the last of the shivers. Paws padded across the tile floor, claws scraping along. The room he resigned in was a bit too clean, and a bit too white. The very air felt like it would burn his lungs from the sheer freshness. Like scrubbing one's skin till it's red and angry.

At that moment, the door's knob opens gently. Ciel did not feel his bond spark, as it always does when his mate was near. This was _not_ his mate. Quickly, on shear raw instinct, he leapt to the other side of the door for protection. People in this place looked scary, and without his mate's protection, he felt defenceless. He _hated_ feeling weak. Why he felt like he could rule the world by Sebastian's side, he couldn't understand.

"Hello?" called a voice, deep and masculine. _Even though this intruder is human, he would be a dominant,_ Ciel notes. Luckily he doesn't flush like he used to back at his home planet. It was a unmated Sub's natural reaction to a Dom. But Ciel has a mate now, and doesn't want anything to do with another Dom. He was more than glad he didn't feel the need to submit. And even more glad that he felt superior… even if not physically. Perhaps that's why he felt the need to _attack_. He needed Sebastian; _His Mate_.

"Hello?" asked the man again, and his footsteps follow. He enters the room, unaware of Ciel's presence behind the door. The man was tall, a bit _too_ tall [with a unruly build], with blond hair in a military style. A bit like Sebastian's _friend_ , but shorter.

Ciel narrows his eyes, peeking from the edge of the door. He is half covered by the old cherry wood, but enough to be unnoticed for now. _**For now**_. The man, who Ciel demes as a threat, pauses in the middle of the room to give a good glance over. He looks around, arms firm yet relaxed at his sides. With a glance at the unmade bed, he walks over to inspect. That just about does it for the seething hybrid. _**How dare he go near there!**_

" _Who are you, and what are you doing here_!" He shouts, as he slams the door to close. Ciel's expression is angry, to say in the least, upper lip raised to a snarl and tail puffed out and up to appear bigger than he really is. Slate fur is asstastic and starry blue and lavender eyes are wide with warning. _**This human does not belong.**_

The man almost flinches in surprise, but the movement is hidden within years of training. A muscle at his neck tenses, and he turns to face the sudden attacker. The sight before the blonde was nothing of what he expected. And now having been giving a vulnerable state from his opponent [even though slight], Ciel took it with glee.

With a quick leap, Ciel nearly mauls the man. The other takes no time at all to defend, nearly throwing the kitten boy off like a bug. Ciel manages to land on the bed by his hands and knees, but still alert.

Ciel grunts out with the fall, " _Fight me!_ _ **Coward!**_ " _How_ _**dare**_ _someone try to take territory from a being physically weaker! Not that I'm weak… I can take down a billion of these guys!_ He thinks haughty.

The man gives a confused look as Ciel rolls over onto his back, trying to gain stability. His gown crinkles at his waist, but it doesn't bother him. He wasn't done fighting. Ciel pushes his upper body up by his arms, glaring with malice. His ears are lowered as a growl emits from his pale, mouth-bruised chest. The soft, transparent baby-fuzz on the back of his neck is even raised.

The man only gives out a loud puff, as he averts his eyes from the sight and steps back... Before the little brat can attack again. "I assume you are Ciel?" he says with a strong demand. Ciel would have thought twice before acting superior around a Dom, but that was a month ago. Now he has no problem. He does not hesitate.

" _Who the fuck wants to know_?!" Ciel screeched out, sitting up. His tail flicks angrily to the side.

"I was told by a… friend, to come and get you up," the other says, frowning. 'Frowning' would be an overstatement, for the man had already composed himself. He looked calm, and regal. The stillness the blonde held made Ciel pause this time.

"Friend?" Ciel echos, but closes his mouth. Sebastian?

"Where's Sebastian?" the teen asks, jumping down from the bed. His haunches and the small of his back strain, and Ciel faintly reminds himself to keep Sebastian at bay for wanting to mate again.

"He went out. Levi wants to see you," The blonde looks down at the smaller being, giving a tiny smile now. However, he was cut short from saying anything else.

" _Tsk_. Erwin, you bastard, 'managed to rile up the whole damn building," says none other than Levi Ackerman. The shorter man, barely an inch or two taller than Ciel himself, stood at the doorway with a scowl that could compete with the teen's and Sebastian's combined. The hybrid does a doubletake, not believing a grown-up human was near his height. But he isn't pondering over it long, and quickly returns to finding where his mate was.

"Out? What do you mean, 'out'? What does 'out' mean!?"

"Calm down, brat. Your boyfriend left to go do big boy stuff." Levi spoke, his voice a solemn tone. The monotone of the ravenette was convincing enough to the hybrid that his mate was alright, but then again, it seemed like the man was always in this state.

"What does 'big boy stuff' mean?"

"It means what it means. Now, let's get our asses out of here before the others start eavesdropping," Levi said, flicking his wrist to the others. Erwin exhales heavily and follows. The hybrid only frowns, yet goes after.

""Kay, let's start this," the silver-eyed man says, shutting a metal door as the two men (and a half), walk out onto a large deck. The deck was on a floor a couple feet up on a building, that looking out onto the Alaskan landscape. Lights glitter and match the stars, but Ciel is still upset that there isn't as much outer space visible on this planet… Back at his home planet, he could see millions of constellations and galaxies- even during day. Ciel narrows his eyes as Levi locks the door, and extracts his claws on both hands in feet… just in case. Erwin walks over to a couch and sits down, trying to not stare or gape at the alien's strange anatomy. The boy feels the uncertain stars from both men, and in return pulls on his gown as if to cover his legs. Funny, he thinks, as he sits down on a chair, he's started to feel less and less shameless about being naked.

Levi swaggers off to the side of the deck, to a small table that has a water-heater and tea bags. He begins to make a cup.

"So. Michaelis tells me you're from… At-Bug? Alta-Burg? The hell kind of name is that?"

" _Al-Ta-Bourgh-G_. Altabourge," the hybrid corrects. "It's around thirteen galaxies south of the dwarf planet you call 'Pluto'."

"Thanks, I'll ask Siri for directions."

"... You're welcome?" Ciel questions, starting to play with his thumbs. He was uncomfortable here with the two dominating males, but he knows if Sebastian trusted the short man with the boy's safety, Ciel would trust him. Just enough. Sebastian was an idiot sometimes, after all.

"Tsk. Alright, let's get down to business. You know you got a 'lotta money on your head, right?" Levi asks, holding a cup of tea by its edges with the tips of his fingers. He plops down on the other side of the couch, and then props his feet up. " -'m surprised Michaelis didn't sell you. He'd be swimming in green by now."

The cat-satyr glares at this, crossing his arms out of spite. His paws clench, and a half-puffed tail flicks to the side with agitation. "Why is his business any of yours?"

"Because he asked it to be. Now answer truthfully, Kitkat. When did you land here?"

"Land? You mean transpor-" "- _when did you get here,_ " Levi harshly cut in, obviously annoyed enough with the situation that he didn't have the patients for chitter-chatter. His teeth clench, and even though it was barely visible, the bluenette's acute hearing could pick up the sound of bone grinding against bone.

"About… twenty nights ago,"

"'Kay- give or take, about four hundred and eighty hours ago. In that time, what kind of people did you meet?"

"Before or after I met my mate?" Ciel isn't stupid. He knows he has to answer. But he wants the questions to be more specific. He'll help as best he can, but he didn't want to give out too much information.

"Mate?" Erwin asks, leaning up a bit. Levi rolls his eyes as he shamelessly explains; "The imp got kinky with Michaelis." The taller man looks away, huffing about how this is something way over their heads. However, the hybrid notes that the mafia boss doesn't say or comment anything to that notion.

"Before you met, for now."

"Hm- I was transported to a swamp called Funtom Woods. It was intended to land somewhere that unpalatable, but it was the best, most secluded area closest to my partner... I believe I was there for at least eight days. And yes, I did met some humans. I never caught any names, though." Ciel admits.

Levi frowns and sips his tea. His dark eyes are hooded, yet still hold the illusion of a violent storm at sea. "Eight days is a long time for the Titans."

Ciel's large ears twitch at the new word, and he doesn't let shyness stop him from asking, "Who are the Titans?"

"Shit-eating bastards who keep getting into my shit. They're willing enough to get their hands on anything for money. Money is power."

"So, you believe that they might be trying to take me for money?" Ciel questions. _Damn… Uncle was right. Earth_ can _be really fucked up_.

"-'ust wondering. I could be wrong. The Titans could be behind everything, or nothing. Erwin here could be shitting his pants for all I know. I'm not a fortune-teller, kid. Did anyone try to take you?" he adds calmly, not missing a beat

"...Yes." Ciel says wearily. He strains to remember the details of his stay at Funtom Woods, but he mostly gets a haze of heat-stricken emotions. And anger. And frustration. But he does know that several people came into the woods, often with chains and traps- Ciel avoided many of them. But he was also too busy sleeping or cursing his Uncle's name out, to even really comprehend his situation there.

"Details?" Levi asks. Ciel merely says 'none', and dips his head down in thought. The man across from his groans and runs his fingers through his hair. "You said the first time you were ever shown out to the public was your circus act, Mhm?"

"Yes."

"Did the other circus slaves see you?"

"Yes. Sebastian had taken me out a few days before the festival opening. He got distracted with something and I… ran off… A boy named Alois Trancy found me, and attacked me. It woke up the others and it drew a crowd. A couple of people were out 'shopping' that morning, but word spread fast in the community."

"'Kay. So. Nothing weird happened before the act, or after the time you were first introduced to the circus?"

"Yes."

Levi sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. He looks into his teacup with a tired expression, not looking back up at Ciel. "The time of the attack?"

"Not sure. But it was still night,"

"Was the circus closed?"

"Yes."

"... Either one of the circus workers works with the Titans or whomever is behind this, or someone from The Titans- or otherwise- saw you at your act, and attacked that night while everyone was sleeping... So if it was some guest at the circus that knew…," Levi ponders, tapping his chin in thought while looking over the porch, "-obviously, they had to wait till most people left… Maybe they had to tell others. A group of people, if the message said 'Give it to us'."

The bluenette looks out onto the small Alaskan city, watching snow coat the ground. A small snowflake drifts under the balcony roof and falls on the hybrid's nose. He swats it away, surprised to see it melt in his warm hands. _Such a strange planet… I wonder if-_ Ciel shakes his thoughts away. He doesn't have the luxury to sit back and contemplate his existence here. Right now, he needs to find his mate -a thought that meant 'safety' to him now- and get whatever's going on to stop.

Why it felt so important to just end this problem, as quickly and efficiently as possible, was a curious discomfort.

"Where's Sebastian?" Ciel asks, suddenly feeling a small unexpected spark in his marked eye. He covers it with his hand, beyond curious as to why his bond was flaring off. Blue and Purple eyes narrow to the right. He hops up, standing up on soft, downy legs.

"Don't know. Doing big boy stuff. Murdering somebody. Taking a shit." Levi said, standing up as well. Erwin was off to the side of the porch, making coffee or some sort while listening quietly.

Ciel grunts at this and moves toward the door to leave. The quicker he finds Sebastian the better. The moment he gets the chance to give his human a good slap, possibly a quick petting to check the idiot for harm, Ciel plans to- to... do.

He doesn't know what he needs to do.

Instinct told him to find his mate. Logic told him to get to safety.

Yet, something he couldn't name, not quite instinct, or logic for that matter, said to get home… _Home._

Where was home? At the thought of 'home', he imagines a small, cozy, well-lived in trailer on the back of a black truck. With warm cream-colored walls and familiar scents- Sebastian's scent. Like the smell of the Altaborgean arctic. It was cold, desolate, unkind, and humming with the vibrations of bone crushing gravity and pungent toxic black lava. Yet… the red eyed raven's scent also smelled like _hope_. A second chance. Warm and comforting. Sebastian smelled like _home_. A heavy must of rich spices, dusted with dead leaves and the all-too-familiar scent of dominance. Sebastian smelled like _safety_. This man who practically waltzed into his life seemed to have tied him down with all of the things he previously strived to run from. Ciel had been hell bent on staying alone for the rest of his life, to never bind himself off to some brute who would use him like some baby-making huzzy. Despite his adopted mother's kind and reassuring words that once he met his 'one and only', he'd understand. Understand _what_ \- at the time, he didn't know what ' _it_ ' was that he was trying to understand. Even now, after meeting Sebastian and allowing the man to mark, claim, and mount him, Ciel didn't know what kind of words he should label ' _this_ '. His bond with Sebastian… _was home._ It was safety. It was love. It was also sex, hate, selfish desire, friendship, magic, life, even just _being_ \- _fuck_! He couldn't find a single word to put what the 'thing' was between him and his mate- _fuck_ , even the word 'everything' felt unsatisfactory... yet also too much.

To sum it up, he needed Sebastian by him immediately.

The mob man eyes the boy attempting to leave, and tsks. Despite his short stature, he quickly shuts the door as the boy prepares to grasp it. The boy, in shock, glares. "You're not going nowhere, brat. If you even think you're ready to strut out in public, at least get a pair of damn pants on. Please- No, _god_ don't _touch_ me-" Levi complains, moving away as the alien aims to scratch him.

"Pants?" he pauses, blinking owlishly.

The man groans loudly, and dramatically marches over to a small closet. By the looks of it, he used it earlier. He opens it and grabs a plastic bag out, turning back to toss it at the curious hybrid. Ciel grunts, yet doesn't catch it. Picking it up in defeat, he looks at the bag's contents.

"Your boyfriend picked that up earlier. Put it on. There's a pair of-" The sound of Levi snooping around in the closet again makes the younger look up, seeing the man pull out a set of shiny silver sticks of some sorts, "-crutches here, so no one will question why you walk like you just got butt fucked right before getting run over by a truck. Hop around on them so no one freaks out about the way your legs are shaped."

"What the hell am I supposed to do with them?" Ciel hisses, pulling out a pair of denim Levi's. Despite not knowing how to read, Levi growls to the younger, " _Don't you dare make one snarky-ass comment about it. Sebastian got them, not me!_ " Ciel raises an eyebrow, mumbling 'crazy human' before handling the pants. They were well-made, and meant to be used and abused. Thick yet very flexible.

"...Do I just put my legs in?" He questions awkwardly. Both men stare down the alien with frustration, yet surprise.

" _God friggin' damn it-_ You mean to say you seriously don't know how to get dressed!?"

After a extremely awkward, frustrating, and lightly humiliating half hour, Ciel was finally dressed in a handsome pair of denim jeans, and a crisp white button up. The bag of clothes also came with a woolen navy blue dress coat with golden buttons. The coat felt a bit itchy on the outside, but the inside was lined with soft black velvet, making it soft and warm. Ciel was also given a black beanie, in which Levi was going to shove over his ears, if it weren't for Erwin saying to put the wig cap on.

Ciel's ears were obvious, even under a hood or just the benni. However, Sebastian seemed to have thought ahead yet again. The hybrid sighs and mentally gives a thanks to his mate. A cap was pulled over his head, laying his ears back to the sides of his head. It was uncomfortable, but not _terribly_ so… for now, at least. His mate had also packed a wig- it wasn't Ciel's natural hair color, which was slate. This wig was dark brown -almost black-; it was a natural color here on Earth. Ciel doesn't have to ask why he must wear the wig. If anything were to happen in public, like the hat falling off, his ears would clearly be an eye-catcher. And a panic-inducer. But if he were to just wear a wig-cap, people would probably wonder where his hair was (but if he had some stands sticking out? No, if the hat fell off, you could still see Ciel's ears). And people would question why he wore a cap. The wig would allow him to blend in better with crowds. _Sebastian wants to keep me safe…_ After putting the wig on, he got the beanie too.

"Oh- and almost forgot. Boyfriend wanted you to wear this to cover up your eye-" Levi said, roughly tightening on something around the younger's head. Ciel freaks for a moment, but settles down when the man steps back, standing next to Erwin to check the boy over.

Ciel feels around his face and finds a black patch covering his bond mark. He frowns, and immediately desires to take it off. However, he also knows that if the bond mark shows in public, it would look _off_. He sighs and lets it stay… He gets worried once his eye starts to water from the differences in light.

"There… you look like a normal boy now," Erwin smiles and pats Ciel's boy huffs and dogges the man's touch, but appreciates the compliment. Levi just grunts his approval right before he finally opens the door, allowing the others out. Ciel carries the crutches, remembering how the two men taught him how to use them.

"I'd give you a cell' just for shits and giggles, but I doubt you can tell a difference between a ass-wipe and a Samsung.

Ciel doesn't comment on this, and once again ignores the other's poop humor… He sniffles, and tried not to remember how his Uncle used to do the same thing.

"So what is the plan?" he asks, a bit impatiently. He was still jittery to get to Sebastian.

"Hmm? Go to the circus. We'll do some snooping around to see what's up, shit talk to people. The usual,"

"Then?" he asks as they descend the stairs. His feet are still bare- a little thing he's glad to have-, and his claws skit across tile and concrete. It felt odd to walk on it, having been use to walk on Sebastian's carpets or the dirt. But he can't complain.

"Whatever comes first," Erwin says, breaking his vigil.

"What comes firsts?" the hybrid asks quickly, glaring to the side. They come to the bottom of the stares, exiting out the door they came. Like last time, they walk through the area where Ciel arrived.

People stared like the same as last time, but no one held his gaze or aimed a weapon at him. He was glad for that. Of course, some overly frightened or pissed-off looks were expected, and received.

"Whatever heads our way," Levi finishes, unlocking a black SUV, shoving the two others inside, then hopping in himself. "First, we go to the store. I need to restock on supplies-"

"I thought you said we were going to the circus first!?" Ciel suddenly scratches, having been so excited about going back to a place he was familiar with, with people he knew. Having heard from the short, steel-eyed raven that they weren't going straight to the circus was gravely disheartening. Ciel glares from his spot in the backseat, his eyes meeting and challenging Levi's in the rearview mirror.

"Supplies, brat," the man offers seriously, before starting the van. The car roars to life, and without a second word from Levi or a comment from Erwin, and without time for a complaint from Ciel, they were off into the cold night.


End file.
